


Adrien Plot Ideas

by SilvertheLordofBalance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Compliants to a Degree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 44,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/pseuds/SilvertheLordofBalance
Summary: It's basically the title. I will list ideas or such for anyone to take in reguards to Adrien, I just hope that if anyone take it, they let me know so I can check out what the wrote.





	1. Chameleon

I'm tired of the Chamelon Salt fic, potraying Adrien like he is a complete idiot, so the idea is for someone to cover this well for Adrien and even the others with some logic.

Must have:

Adrien not being treated like an idiot with very clear reasons for why does what he does in reguard to Lilla. The reasons can be anything related to his life as a Famous individual, his father's abuse to a degree, Chat Noir trying to minimize a known repeat akuma, or anything else so long as it has a legit foundation.

Adrien's attempt to talk Lillia out of lying must be mentioned and not treated as if it didn't happen.

Marinette must take some blame for not telling Adiren anything when she always could and he would believe her.

Lillia's Mother must be involed.

School teachers and principle must be held accountable for their action in not dealing with the sititauon, example being missing school on a lie, faking a medical issue, anything else that you add into this story.

Lillia's sexual Harassment of Adiren must be brought up. (Optional including CHloe and Adrien reflecting some of his action as Chat Toward Ladybug, have the class learn boundires and Marinetee to realise she is stalking Adrien)

The rest of the class msut take blame but shouldn't be over excessive the faults depending on the time frame of this sotry, Example being if this start just a few days after Chemelon itself, then, no outrageous behavior such a Ayla completely taking Lilla's side in anything and Lillia hasn't been targeting Marinette directly yet. If set towards the end of their school year or much futher, you can have various lies targeting Marinette but by no means have anyone who is actually close to marinette buying all the lies/rumors. Actually show them Leanring and not being idiots.

Lillia must by the end being expelled and or jail or death, all depending on the length of time after Chamelon. Expulson would cover the Missing School, Fake Medical illness, and possible Harassment of Adrien which wa sseen but not really addressed at the bare Minuim for punishments)

There must be an actual balance between Adrien/Chat and Marinette/Ladybug (NO Perfect Ladybug)

OPtional

Identiy Reveals

Backup heroes being Scolded by Ladybug and or Chat Noir regarding Lillia

Pairings (I'm not saying you have to go a romance route or not, or keep any particular paring as is, but whatever pairing you do, have good reason for it and not just something to be there)

Not Allowed

Adrien being treated as an idiot to traitor to Marinette

Marinette being treated like a perfect victim

Adrien and Marinette's friends completely turning against Marinette and or Adiren due to Lilla.

Marinette being treated like she is perfect and or a complete bad ass


	2. Volpina/Collector/Syren/Backwarder

Syren, is an interesting episode, we get to see some of Chat/Adrien's frustration with Ladybug and her Hypocritiness in regards to Identities and the Secrets she keeps. We get to see some of the issues from Volpina with the book and Fu, along with her unable to explain why Gabriel was a Suspect to her Partner, coming ahaead.

Backwarder, actually drove home to me how Ladybug is the weaklink int he partnership, givine that someone knows exactly who the Guardian is and that Marinette knows to much, this is something that is never addressed 

Must Have

Adrien not taking Ladybug's excuses (I'm sorry even if her identity should be safe, which is still somewhat argumentative, Chat as the right to know who the other support heros are, where Fu is so if case be need he can call on help himself. After all he should have say in who is chosen)

Adrien calling Ladybug out on how she is the weaklink siting Backwarder and such

Fu at some point, must pay a price for his favoritism to Marinette/Ladybug, the way he pays can be any one or combination of the following: No longer being the Guardian, (I would wager that depending on you go about it he would no longer be fit), Death (He is an 187 I think, and let's face it, depending on the confratation be Adrien and Fu, or other facoros he just die due to stress and other factors), Permently losing the Cat Miralous, Ladybug/Marinette turning her back on him, etc (Think of other possoible outcomes if you want.)

Adrien must find out the ideneites of the other support heros whether it be Marinette/Ladybug giving in and telling him, or him just straight up following stealthly and fidning out on his own, but he must know who they are)

Adrien must stay angry with Ladybug for awhile (Forgiviness is optional and accepted, but it can't be quick nor can it be easy)

Adiren and Marinette must be balanced and thus make it where Adrien's Cataclysm actually more uses then it seems, give him another power or something but he msut be balanced with Ladybug. (he let him destroy something and stays gone and the cure doesn't fix it because he didn't want it fixed that's an diea)

Optional

Pairings much like in the first chapter, you can do any pairing, so long as it has actual merit and reason to exist)

Adrien becoming the Guardian (He already as the emans to protect them, he knows the Language for the book, even it would still take time, and I'm just tired Guardian Nino, and that I don't think Marinette is right for Guardianship, it would be different if Adrien was givent he same amount of trust and such, but///I Nedd to stop that rant)

Adrien stops helping Ladybug and instead helps others during attacks

Identiy Reveal for the so called Love Square, Happy Ending or Not, to netural

Miraculous Switches (Youc an have Adrien if he comes a Guardian or just goignt og et help gving someone a different Miraculous, or show people with a Miraculous who haven't had one yet, example, Adrien giving the Fox to Nathan instead of Ayla, etc. After all Ayla was going to temporary have the Bee, so be creative with it if you go this route)

Not Allowed

Adrien forgiving Fu

Ladybug or Nino being the Guardian (Like I said, I ahte these becoming it, Adrien I prefer because outside of one sotriy and where became it because marinette died, I feel it isn't done enough, but you have options of using O.Cs or Felix and Bridget (Though if you use those two, they can't be related to Adrien or Marinette, if yout ake this idea up where Felix is legitly Adrien's Couison then he isn't an option and Bridget still must not be related or have any connection to Marinetteoutside of the Miraculous).

Too many other heros (Depending on when you set this exact compliant of trust and hero work, only certain heros can exsit and thus it will severaly limit who has what and it can give more free range of who gets each Miraculous. (Example: If this strarts releavtiy soon after Backwarder, than Bunix, Viperon, (Kim's Hero name who I forgot), Ryu (That's th eonly part Kagami's I remember) and Pegusi don't exisit at all. But if this set after Party crachser, only Ryu doesn't, etc.)


	3. Reflecktadoll

Alright, this episode had some good points, it showed bit more into Juleka's personality, showed her actually bonding a bit with her borther Luka, which was great. We got to see the oh so desire Kawmi Swap, and we got to see Adrien's bodyguard once again being a bit more supportive with Adrien's desire for friends. Oh, and we got to see Adrien learn a bit about what is like to be Ladybug.

Negatives, are that Marinette didn't seem to actually learn what it truly is like to be Chat Noir, we finally got to see Cataclysm used on a Sentimonster and apparently it does nothing of any real use making it Marinette/Ladybug even more OP and not balanced with Chat Noir. We saw how once again Marinette focused more on herself and her crush instead of seeing how Juleka felt, Adrien not noticing, for not being as close but at the same time, he had more heart and less at stake for close friendship that Marinette did. 

So here is the challenge.

Basically redo the Kawmi Swap. It could be a redoing of this episode entirely or something else.

Must Have

Marinette/Ladybug/Ladynoire must take serious blows and experience the pain Chat/Adrien feels, She must actually learn what's it's like to constantly be the shield and knowing that at the end of the day you have to take the hits and occasionally die for it.

Adrien/Chat Noir/Misterbug (I still think he should called himself Lordbug just to pair with Ladybug), can get a better understanding of what Marinette goes through when left alone.

Marinette and Adrien as their hero selves opening up a bit more about what they endure to each other.

Optional.

Identify Reveal Both Sides.

Pairings (Same as before, make them make sense)

Adrien needing to get back up and actually choosing the miraculous and person to wield them, by going straight to Fu

Adrien finding out the identify of the support heroes and by doing so, discovering who Ladybug is by Association and making a One-Sided reveal. 

Cataclysm (If staying true the cannon uselessness for a sentimonster, argue that it was because Marinette wasn't the true Chosen for it)

Back to her Miraculous, as stated he could find the other support heroes or he could give someone else a Miraculous and Never tell Ladybug who they are, (Example being National with Fox instead Alya (Seriously the Illusion work in tangent with Art and he would be a better fit) Or giving him Tiger Miraculous etc.)

Not Allowed

Marinette not learning the hard part of being Chat Noir


	4. Desperada

Wow, what an episodes, we can see the fandom is already posting fics based on it surrounding how many times he tried and the stress it took on him.

This one won't have as much as others, because the only thing I want to address is the comment that Ladybug/Marinette said about not needing Chat and the moment of Saddness Adrien showed. 

After all, it wasn't just love for her that kept him going that long, it was the desire to be her partner the one she wanted, her comment whether she meant it in context or not, implied that she didn't want Chat as her Partner, and given how Adrien feels about the constant secrets, it would spur it on more.

Now we have already seen the fandom reflect the breaking of stress, trying and failing, the lack of sleep, but I haven't seen one that touched ont hat comment. 

It would be nice to see this come full circle, perhaps a bit fo time afterwards and that Adrien surffers night-terrors, the fear of failure, that even as Chat he was the wrong partner, etc. Go wild with this.

Optional 

Bring Fu in to actually help him and truly acting as a mentor and perhaps due to the level of imbalance befre making him the Guardian instead of Marinette, for after all the sense of purpose and need could aid him greatly. (Also if they ended the pairing they oth could act as a guardian.)

Identiy Reveals

Not Allowed

Marinette not catching on that something is seriously wrong with Chat an or Adrien. (Serioesuly let he notices and try to help_


	5. Kawmis

Alright, so I have been thinking about the Kawmi's and what exactly the represent, and I have found some don't make much sense to me.

Plagg is Destruction  
Tiki is Creation

Those two make sense as an idea, given that everything revolves around those concepts, hell the other Kawmi's concept would still mingle with PLagg and Tiki is one way or another. Out side of the weird balance issue that the serieus seems to just not care about, have you noticed that the other kwamis so far have ether a role that doesn't make sense or just seems to not fit them int he right way?

Example being Nooroo, who is the Kwami of Transmission or Generosity to many, but given the nature of its power being fuel by emotion and the constant changes it makes, wouldn't make more sense for Nooroo to be the Kwami of Change? Change iis part of life and creation, but it is also found in destrctuion and death. EMotion is the driving force for change. This Nooroo was Change, it would make more sense why Nooroo is in a way so powerful, because it ould put him just beneath Plagg and Tiki.

Wayzz is the Kawmi of Protection, and while it seems to fit, wouldn't Presevation being more accurate? Some might say that thos emean the same thing, but it isn't. Preservation allows growth but makes sure what's there isn't lost for gotten, i.e. tradition, history, etc. Protection is temporary for nothing can be protected forever. So witht hat said, if Wayzz was actually Preservation, than wouldn't make it even more reasonable way fandom until Backwarder assumed that Guardian had ot have the turtle? Also this would be highly the defence and the growth of new holders and how they all could be similar but at the same time different.

Trixx is the Kawmi of Illusion, but wouldn't it be more accurate to say the Kawmi of Stories or Honesty and Deception? The reason being is that while Illusion itself can be a concept, it's a finite concept and the others seem to have something bigger, Illusions repsent both Hoenst and Deception of words and how one sees the world, Stories are also uses to cover the world in both truth and lies, secreted kept and spread. History itself is a story but how much history is still hidden and lost? Trixx is also a Fox based Kwami, and while they are known for Illsuions, in myth, they are also known for stories, mischief, and the ability to know and see through both lies and truth. 

Pollen is the Kawmi of Subjection, but how does that make sense? Subjection is just another word for Domination, Subjugation, etc. This implies that's a Kawmi born out of the need to rule and control, but its power doesn't lead truly into this relam outside of small focus. The Fact that Pollen is a Bee and is menat to be group think for all Bees work for th ebetterment of the hive and while some would give hivemind to this theory in controlling, it doesn't reflect it in the Holder. So is perhaps better for the Bee to represent Fear? Many feer bees/wasps, along with poison. Fears take many forms true, but many can become paralyzed by their fear (Reference ot the power given), and other let that fear control their life. Would fear be better?

That's it for now, let me know if I should give more thoughts on the Kawmies, Plagg and Tiki deserve their own page but this one a preview.

As for how this relates to Adrien? Well given what the repsent and my take on what the Kwamis are so far, is Possible that Adrien could use another Miracluous better that Plaggs? I've seen some that have given him Nooroo, to great effect, but outside of Nooroo, based on what we know of Adrien in cannon, I can honestly say that Trix would perhaps be the next best fit for Adrien if he didn't have Plagg, then Nooroo.

Give your thoughts as before let me know if youw ant more ideas based ont he other kawmis.

If you do a sotry with Adiren having another Miraculous

Must have

He must have a true partnership with his kwami. (Preferbly Trixx or Nooroo)  
I would prefer that whichever Kawmi you give him, he could represent them more and perhaps being able to stand on his own.

Optional  
Pairings - Make them have reason to be there, not just for show and or because you like the pairing, show the pairing starting ans how they get and stay together, etc.  
While being able to stand on his own is a must, this doesn't mean he can't work with other from time  
Ladybug and whoever the new Chat is think he is an enemy or if not an emeny someone who should hand his miraculous over to them.  
Adiren inheriting the Miraculous from his Mother, who was perhaps a decendent of the Gaurdians. (Seriously it would explain some of his lfie, what better way to prtict something that mae th eprotecot famous enough hat etxrs protection won't seem like much, knowing chincies which relates ot their origna and the book, combined with fighting ins elf denefecne for years? It's like they were prepairing him for it)  
Guardian Adiren (You could have him some how having othe rmiraculous and only using the one or eventually beocmignt he guaridna from Fu)

Not Allowed  
Evil Adrein (This doesn't mean he can't be an anti-hero or something, but he can't be evil  
Stupid Adiren (I"ms aying this, because the series amd ea point to tell us and even show how smart he is along with how he is involved with fighting and yet, the series disregards his intelligence and skills as chat, to make Ladybug shine more, so perhaps with him having a different miraculous, he uses his brain more and isn't handicapped)


	6. Ladybug

Let's start with the Postivies and Negatives of the episode shall we?

Positives - Adrien reaffirms how much he is on Marinette's side, even so far as to not take credit for helping her for gorly, showing once again a humble nature. We got to see once more the fact that the Peacock Miraculous much like in Reflectadoll, carries a problem which some epsiodes seem to have forgotten, so it's ncie to see this still being a legit plot device. Sentimonsters got a bit more detail about what they are and can do. We got to see Hawkmoth out in person once more. Ayla while not believing it was Lillia who did crimes and such, she herself still believed Marinette is innocent.

Negatives - The school once again doesn't seem to have any staff with common sense, many of the things done in RL would have them punished to outright fired. We once again don't see Lilla's mother involved, which she should be, They Made Adrien/Chat easily tricked once again, which come on, why are the consequently doing this to him, and while the banter between the senitient Sentimosnter, Ladybug, and Chat is funny, it's also showing how much more that Ladybug is conseenetly palcing herself on top and above Chat, and while his banter does the same, the difference is he never gets the chance to shine and show he can be, so to me banter and humor or not, it's not alright. Marinette's parent while involved don't seem to be taking too many steps to help their daughter and the didn't demeand to talk to Lilla's mother as is their right to do so. We see how once more Natalie and Gabrile's manipulation of Adrien run and this is negative, because while it's great plot ways if done right for the long game, the way they are showing it as a lot to be desired and is poorly excuted, combined with once again showing Adrien's care isn't a factor. Also showing that even the Phtographer and other people are quick to believe Lilla's lies. I mean that scene puts an end to the idea that all the akuams at the school mess with their heads thing.

While the fandom is appearently now ont he Adrien isn't a coward track, all because he is showing that he aware of Lilla's lies and reacts when it gets too far, it's sickening, he is shit on when his intial repsosne has merit and a good amount points to why and how, and yet now that he is appreantly more inline with marinette he is now respected again? I'm sorry that's just stupid. Ether he has merit or he doesn't, Adrien's approach while passive is ultimalty better that Marinette's in the long run, But given to how this episode rings I'm going to give a challenge that has a bit of growing up for not only Adrien but everyone.

Must Have  
Adrien using his cunning and passive stance to ruin not just Lilla for her lies and harming his friends, but the school staff for breaking several laws in regards to how they handled Lilla and more.

Adrien must become aware of Lilla's threat and on Marinette and while he still cares about her and helps her, is also ticked about her not saying anything when she knew he belived her. (I mean come on, she knew Adrien was on her side, the episode even made appoint of reaffirming to Marinette, show they she screwed up)

Adrien must be the one to carefully and tactifully put the rest of the classmates in their palce about thinking for themselves and doing research.

Marinette, must feel some guilt and pain upon Adrein finding out she didn't tell him, when she knows he would help, after all notihng was stopping her.

Lillia reciving punsihments

Optional  
Pairings as before, make them make sense, but in all honesty for this chapter, I think there shouldn't any romantic pairings besides Ayla and Nino who are canon, make everything else platonic to friends.

Identi Reveals (This could be both to a one-sides revealed, but if you go the one-sided reveal, It's Adrien that find out, and connect it to the other heroes, other wise they both know and he still figures it out)

Depending on if this shortly after the episde and lilla still hasn't learned or a redo in of itself, have Adrien find out who Mayura and Hawkmoth are, and carefully steal their miraculous. After all once he own them, he can ask what their goals are and much more. There room for Adrien aka Chat to show he can take down the villians without Ladybug, dpending how this goes you can have Fu actually help Adrien's mother or his mother can finally be put to rest.

Guaridan Adrien.

Not Allowed

Lillia escaping punishment or having her reputation in ruins

The School staff not being penelised.

CLassmates not being smart

Adrien being stupid

Marinette being a perfect victim or the ideal hero.

If a direct remake of the epsidoe (Adrien can't fall for the Sentimosnter trick at all)


	7. Glaciator, Frozer, Animaestro, Oblivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These Four Episodes are some of the biggest Problems with Adrien and Marinette, and had created some of the worst issues Fandom as with Adrien.

Glaciator, Frozer, Animaestro, and Oblivio as stated in the chapter summary, are some of the episodes that have created a lot of problems. I'm going to give a rough breakdown of each episode then explain how depending on which episode you rpefer, you might have to think about which episodes would no longer be there.

Glaciator - This episode is actually my preferred cannon episodes because it highlights both Chat/Adrien's and Marinette/Ladybug's feelings about each other in a way that not only shows their age as kids but also has kids growing up fast. Chat asked Ladybug to meet him for what basically counts as a date but could be used as opertunity to bond, since he knows that outside of Akuma battles, that they don't get to see one another. The fandom focus on where Ladybug says she can't but doesn't actually where she after hearing Chat saying if she changes her mind to shows, saying maybe. Many would say this doesn't negate her intial answer, that is wrong, this gives false hope for it implies that after her friend thing, she could make time for it. The event at Andre's Ice Cream, is saddening because Adrien himself, while saying his father didn't let him come, that wanst a complete lie given how his father is, combined with him having the hope of Ladybug making it, he sneaks out. It's not like he aware of the importance to this event to Marinette. Marinette basicly causes the akuam because she is hurt and yet her reason for it feels flimsy givinen everything up until this episode. She gets to talk with Chat, and realise that he is serious about his feelings for Ladybug and then during the battle seems to use them. Yes it's practical and it worked, but the fandom seems to jump on Chat for not wanting to given his are real and she has made it clear that her aren't recipercated. He understands and backs off the next few epsiodes, focus on them abtners and friendship and thus Both Marinette and Adrien in both sides have a better end.

Frozer - This episode, not only treats the events in Glaciator as if the didn't happen, it negates Adrien/Chat's emotional and character growth. Sure he somewhat trys to move on with Kagami, even though it wasn't the best of means nor did he stay trying but they even added more pettiness during battle for nothing. However Marinette actually showed some character Developemnt by trying to put Adrien's happiness above her own, and helped the best she could with Adrien and Kagami. Though once again, they end on the hero side with a better understanding and make peace.This makes Marinette seem more angelic and Adrien more like a brat.

Animaestro - This Episode actually doesn't subtract anything for the Glaciator episode, but it treats the Frozer episode, as if it didn't happen. Adrien's screen time and involvement with Marinette on both sides of the mask is limited, so we actually don't see issues on side of things in the love Square, sicne all his playfulness is part of character and is treated like banter. Marinette on the other hand, basically attempts to bully and humiliate Kagami for getting close to Adrien, even though in Frozer she was supportive. Also note, that she blamed Chloe's plan and that she could've done better herself, implying that she doesn't regret anything. At the end of the epsode the akuma she basically caused or more like the final push to causing it, rewards her and no one acknowledges her wrong doing.

Olivio - This episode not only treats Glciator as if it didn't happen, it also treats Frozer as if it didn't happen. I can't say anything about Animaestro, due to know reference for it, so that one could still be there argumentivily. This episodes basically not only teases the fans with another ideantiy reveal, it ocne again ignores the character growth of Adrien that occurred for Glaciator or Frozer respectively, it also ignores the growth of Marinette for the feelings of Chat and such at the end of the episode, when even she msut be aware, memory or no, that there was more to it.

Now that I've broken a brief summary of these four episodes, I would like to put them in a way that makes sense, to actual Character development.

Glaciator - I prefer this being cannon, which would make only Animaestro cannon, due Marinette not having matured truly on her Adrien side, and thus it would fall easier in line with some of Marinette's bad traits.

Frozer - If you chose to keep this one, then you have to treat both Glaciator, Animaestro, and Oblivio as not cannon. This episode ignores Adrien's growth, gives Marinette growth while once again at the end giving Adrien some growth too. However the falling two episodes ignores both growth of each other again.

Animaestro - If you truly want this one cannon, that Glaciator is logical to be cannon, and Frozer cannot, however if you tweak the Oblivio episode tiny bit were focusing on Chat having fun, verse trying to win Ladybug, it might work, but without a doubt the only episode that would support this one to a degree witht he grothw established ine ach other epsiodes, would be Glaciator.

Oblivio - Do have to break this down? I shouldn't but I will. Both Glaciator and Frozer shouldn't exist for this to be cannon, and Animaestro wouldn't effect the storyline at all.

So with this all side here is the breakdown  
Galciator, Animaestro, (Oblivio if you tweak it to being about fun instead of love). Frozer doesn't exisit. (This time line is more on Adrien's Growth)  
Frozer (Oblivio as the same reasons as above, fun not love). Glacitor didn't happen. (This gives equal growth to both of them by the end,)  
Animaestro, Oblivio. Galiciator and Frozer didn't happen. (Adrien is the only one who grows if you argue that Oblivios isn't about Love but Fun)  
Oblivio is actually the most non cannon and only can be argued as cannon if you tweak Chat's part in the beginning as fun and not Love. 

SO here is the challenge.  
Make a story, where you actually have the growth remain, just pick if you prefer Adrien's growth, or both of them Growing.  
Personlly, given that Marinette as more issues on civilian side, I would prefer the outcome that is more on Adrien's growth and perhaps seeing how Chat has improved, forces her to improve. 

Must Have  
Tell me which of the four episodes happened and if you truly want them all to happen, explain the difference for if left as cannon, no story works.  
Balance between Chat and Ladybug.  
Growth must stay and not backtrack.

Optional.  
Pairings - As with the previous chapters, not matter who you add into your story or why, make the pairing have legiment reason for being there.  
Identiy reveal - This could be both or one-sided, if one-sided Adrien finds out due to matury staying and if noticing things, otherwise the both reveal together.  
Support Reveal - Adrien through some means, wether it be Fu or himself is let in on who the backup heroes are, Ladybug doesn't have a say (ALso she has the option to being angry, depends on where you start to make a balance and affrin different growth)  
Adrien picking different heroes - This could be giving someone a different Miraculous, like say Nino getting the Goat instead of the turtle, Natheinal or Marc gettignt he Fox instead of Ayla. etc.)  
Adrien and Marinette are being both trained to be the Guardians together. (Balance again)

Not Alllowed  
Stupidity of the character continuing.


	8. Adrien Snaps

The title should be an idea of this challenge is, this is most likely going to be a Salt challenge and that's going to be tricky because there are a lot of things he could be pissed about. 

First I would like to point out how the creators of the show in cannon have changed Adrien more and more into idiot, despite mainting the diea that he is a genious who is ahead of his class due to homeschooling with private tutors. He appreantly is cannon isn't that could of a fighter, evne though he has had years of experience which outside of Kagami, no one else has that experience when given powers and such. The constantly backtrack emotional growth and make him seem more idiotic. 

Second, this is to address how the fandom itself focuses on only his bad moments and then exafreates them to an extreme even in none salt fics, like his understanding of Marinette's feelings, and more. I mean he is only treated as someone good, if actions are in line with whatever Marinette wants or thinks. It was theory and but like another commentator "Randomstranger" said it isn't now that as soon as the episode 'Ladybug' aired, we get fics that make him sunshine again. I honestly agree with this statement, if you don't like Adrien, fine, but don't exagrate his flaws which are fewer than Marinette's mind you on both sides of the mask form the way I view it, but no one truly calls her out.

Third, back to the series itself, there is Balance, Plagg isn't that good of a partner to Adrien for he isn't truly guiding him for much or willing to stay "Sandiboy" is a good example of Plagg, "Style Queen" another in showing how he has actually hurt Adrien through indirect means, yet it is brushed away. Fu is a shitty Guardian and Master in regards to Adrien, he doesn't let him know anything until after Syren and that was to get the powerups, and we haven't seen anything else to suggest he truly interacts with him more. He isn't given the information Marinette is given about why his father is suspect, nor is any allowe dot know where Fu is to get back up himself if needed. 

Create a story or several one-shots, I don't care that show Adrien or Chat or Both sides of his mask, snapping and putting everyone in their place. I will list people down below who he must snap at and give a few reasons as to why, you could use those or add some or such.

Ladybug - Chat should put her in he rplace about what Actual Partners mean. There is a difference between her words and actions, and frankly she is a Hypocritc, When he snaps at her I would prefer it being about their work ethic and the balance of their powers and such along with backup heroes.

Marinette - Adrien can snap at her for ether catching on that she stalks him, stole his phone, he could eventually grow tired of her constant mixed signals and then he lies from her feelings and being upset with him when he didn't know her as strongly to truly get to know her and it being her fault, when the truth comes out, 

Ladybug/Marinette - While you can have both of the options above added to this, this particular spot, is reserved for the Love Sqaure. The truth is Marinette is too much like Ladybug even while a Civilian, where as Chat and Adrien are like Sun and Moon, they are more different. Ladybug and Marinette doesn't truly Love Chat and thus doesn't truly Love Adrein, where as Adrien has seen only good things about Marinette and knows of Ladybug's bad sides and knows her better for the simple aprt of communication, so Adrien loves her more, but love still takes work, this could be where the reveal truly angers him, because Marinette never truly talks to him much in Civilian, constantly denied her feelings and chances to bond, Lied to Chat about Heartbreak and her feeling for him in Weredad with full knowledge of how he felt, her comments about not needing chat when giving him the snake and not checking up on him. Honestly there is a lot to unpack both sides.

Fu - That he is shitty mentor and crappy teacher, who favors another, doesn't activily guide him, uses children to clean up his mistakes, and etc.

Plagg - Yes even Plagg needs to be put in place, from when he left in Sandiboy, to lying about loosing the ring, to acticlly helping him understand what he can do and why his power is for the most part is ineffective and that he seems to favor ladybug over him, yes cannon as small hints that he prefers her.

Tiki - Most of Tiki's thing would be a refelction of Marinette and Fu's, but he could also highlight the way her power seesm to undermine Plagg's and that she doesn't have the right to undermine it.

Gabriel - I'm not including his alter self, because that's more obvious, how about the fact he is a shitty father? Love isn't enough if you don't spend time or try to be there. Over controlling, neglect, etc. go nuts, even more so if you add Hawkmoth side to this

Natalie and the Gorrrila - They share some of Gabirel's things, but at the same time, they are emepolyee's so while he snaps at them, I can also see him looking at it as they've been their for years, it shouldn't just be a job, he should be truly cared by tgem. I mean Natlies for Gabreil gets him a pen for his birthday. the Gorrila just need to light up on guarding and such.

Ayla - How she doesn't fact check, or admit when she is wrong, Her reporting isn't legit and that she's a liabiiitly to the heroes. I emans eirosuly everyone makes Ladywifi seem like ti was soley Clhoe's afault, but ignores that she broke into the locker, potentially would make her and her family even more of a tartget by hawkmoth and etc, same with the crap with Lillia even if she should be smart enough to post anything and believe it. etc.

Nino - More loyal to his girlfriend and can't keep secrests. 

School Staff - Their constant incompentence, and how they run things.

Lillia - Oh boy, should I really go into this one? Just have him destroy her.

etc.

If their are other you want him to be pissed off and snap in someway for, add them, but the point of this challenge, is to finannly put everyone else under heel.


	9. Lovesquare isn't Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking down the four sides of the Love Square and explaining the truth of it.

Well as you can tell by the summary and chapter name, this is about the Love Square. I'm going to explain the four sides of it, to the best of my ability and afterward explain the reality of it.

Adrienette - The side that focuses only on their civilian side. This actually has some merit, given that Adrien does like Marinette ad friend and the best of relationship happen to start with a strong friendship. However, their friendship isn't as solid as anyone is lead to believe. After all, bar a couple small instances of solid communication and hanging with him, the majority of Marinette's interactions with him always seemed forced to not really wanting to be there in his eyes. Leading him to believe that they weren't friends. Some argue that she gave him the luck charm, a kiss on the cheek, and helped with his fans going crazy, as signs of friendship, but this could also be easily explained away a low friendship, to just kindness. This is insuiffiecnt due to them being French and the culture. Now Marinette as shown extreme stalker like tenedencies, from having he sechedue, following him around, breaking into his locker and unlocking his phone all because of a voice mail that was mildly embarrassing, broke into his house under disguise to know what he was doing, trys to sabotage itneractions with another potioenial partner Kagami (I'm in the opiion that Frozer isn't cannon and if it is it really make her into more of a crazy person). Adrien even though Marinette as the flaws and has left him confused, still has the potienal to bond, for he sees Ladybug in her, due to all of her interactions with everyone else. This means that if Marinette ever got over his stupid talking problem, and just got to know him, he could truly bond with her and becoming a pairing.

Marichat - Ah, the side that many assume represents their trueselves, and for Adrien it is closer to home given the stark contrast between Adrien and Chat, but Marinette's only difference is her ability to talk to Chat, that's it. While some episodes show her blushing and such, but it's mianly times with her feelins already be hurt and him just being there, same with Luka. Instead she has mocked him, lied to him about her feelings to protect her identiy which I might had would come back to haunt her. This is just another pairing that highlights then given time if Marinette could talk to Adrien she might truly love him, or actually only see him as friend.

Lafynoir - The Hero side of the pairing, This is another side that can show that Adrien truly loves her, for he has seen both sides of her Marinette has soft spot, but he ahsn't seen or known anything truly bad about her, however, Ladybug he has seen her being harsh, rude, uncoperetive, stubborn, manipulative, and rash side and yet he still loves her? Keep in mind, that love takes work and you have to accept their flaws and see their better qualities. He can tlak to her, even though she constantly pushing him away, but this paring as merit as well, due to the burdens of hero lfie,t hey could bond, hoever this pairng can once again only truly work with a reveal, not mention that Ladybug as shown zero interesting in Chat, banter akuam related incdents do not count, so if she can't like Chat, she can't like Adrien.

Ladiren - Ladybug and Adrien, the reverse and least favorite of the four base donw hat I have seen in fandom. This wouldn't work ether, because while the Adrieneite side of the square would have with hero wor, but the could explain it better, factor in that Adrien would eventually want to know more and perhaps figure it out, sicne ad Adrien he wouldn't be able to act mor ehas himself which is Chat, it will crumble in sadness, because it would effect the sides of the square and their interactions very quickly. Frankly, this one is the worst one.

Honestly, the only one who loves truly is Adrien and that is wit his limited, pool, Marinette is actually shallow to obseevie, and that isn't love.

So, the challenge is actually have a story that truly makes sense and forces Marinette to grow up, Adrien is already half way there and only time and communcaiton is a ahpper with the secret of being a hero. 

Imagine a story, where they start out with no secrets between each other, and they refuse to do so, it forces them to bond on all sides of the square wheter it stays friends or grows more, but you can assured that no one would be on any pedestal. Also this would also force Fu to being a true Mentoer to both of them.

Must Have  
Adiren and Marinette never keep serects form one another including the support heroes's identies to everything involving Fu  
Their Powers must be truly Balanced  
School Staff and Classmates must have common sense.

Optional  
Pairings, as stated above, they could stay friends or grow into more, nut no matter the pairing you have make sure it has a strong base.  
Giving Adrien some extra abilities to Match what Tiki granted - I.E she has the Lucky Charm and Cure, Given Adrien another Abiltiey or something.

Not Allowed  
The constant secrets  
Common Sense of the staff and classmate not exisiting, espeally in regaurds to the actual authority that the Mayor has in a classroom (Is actually very little), to Lillia's entire bullshit.


	10. Skills

Skills, as we all know are things you can learn and be good at, some are talents in which you are naturally good at but still need work to make them better and more consistent. This can include anything from simple tasks such cooking, cleaning, handling money, and harder things like Fighting, speed, strength, flexibility, book smarts, and even appearance to some degree and many other things revolving around socisial interaction.

I bring this up, because the series has a major issue with how the handle Marinette and Adrien revolving around their heroseleves. 

Normally I foucs on Adrien, ebcuase he is favorite character and this is meant to be a challenges about Adrien, and we will get there, but lets start with Marinette.

Marinette, as been stated to be extremely clutzy, or accident prone for anicer touch, average intelligence but extremely creative, before Ayla, while she kenw everyone in he rlcass for having the same classmates for years outside three people, she was loner and not that not going or close to anyone. SHe has no fighting exerpience or anything related to it, she is a great gamer, baker, and designer. Helpful when she can, be. 

As Ladybug, she gains a lot more phsycial skils, but her fighting expereicne and accident prone nature doesn't seem to truly be there outside of orginas are an akuma's powers effecting it and that is still mildly effective. Even while a civilian during an akuma battle all of sudeen she loosees her accident antrue when the situation actually calls for to be reasonably handicapped to ad egree to elt her partner shine, a prime of example of this is Were-Dad, Evilsator, etc. I'ms ure youc an find others. 

My question is how is she this good? Stress and aderline can cause a lot of thigns to be negated in certtimes and I would have ignored some of the issues if it weren't for that that akuam battle are now second nature and she shouldn't have reaosnt o eb that effected, her actions ina civilian form are truly meant to be her flaws, but even now, her accident prone side only comes out for plot convience not just being there, it's not a flaw if it isn't consistent.

Adrien, no I love him, I feel he trul is under apprected by the fans and by the cannon writers, but lets take a look at what we know he has wether be spoken by mouth or through action by us watching.

He has been home schooled privately and was ahead of class, so we know he is intelligent and extrmemely smart. He does fencing, basketball, and in one episode mentioned that he does Karate as well, so that gives way to his phsycal talents for strength, speed, flexibility, and actual combat experience, he is actally wellr ead and can deal with high society and due to his life, we can seem hima ctually wbeing subtle ind ealign with thigns, example beign to forefront are Chameleon and Ladybug respectively when he deals with Lillia.

Chat, it's like all is years of combat practice through fencing and akrate mean notihng, his intelgience drops to less than nothing for a lot of things, exmpale would be the way doesn't just free him Ikari Gozen with claws or use catacyslm right then and there breaking the care and freeing the akuma, or even ignoring what he knows to be true, ane xpa,e again is in Ladybug with the sentimosnter trick, he starts to notice that something is offa dn then quickly ignores it and that doesn't beleiv the real thing, now this isn't so bad, if the show was focusing more the psychcilogical and emotional respeosne to life and death events and we had more screen time fo Adrien to truly cage his mind set and how is life is, it's not a bad plot decive, the issue is cannon doen'st facotort hose thigns and makes him seem stupid.

This also goes into the back heros and the only one who as leit fighting experience is Kagami, and if you wish to be argumentive on skills is actually Chloe, Kim, and Alix. Te reason ebign is that while Chloe hasn't been seen to be a fighter we can see she knows how to dance and do gymnatiscs, this can tranlaste well into fighting with a miraculous, Kim is swimmer and skater and more, he's more a fun time guy with strength but works better, and Alix is self explaniorty givin her hobbies and that her true hero side is an adult who gets to practice.

But I disgress, the best support hero is Kagami and she shows it, yet every other hero is all of sudden instantly good at fihgitng? With no background information o suggest that can other wise? it's bullshit. DOn't get me worng, you might be able to Argue Rena Rogue to her odler cisiter and wrestly with Ayla but that doesn't translate into her combat so it must be ingored until shown other wise, if her combat had more wrestly I would give it more props, Luka, given the boat they live and it's looks more like a full shipt, it take work to man that thing, and he has to stay in shape, but that doesn't cover his fighting ability at all just the eman that he as strength. Nino's brother isn't a facto for fighting as Carapace and frankly as no skill, Max as Pegusi in both sides has nothing. Yet they all are good.

I will mention that Nino and Ayla did some running traing thing in Catacylst or was it Miracluix not sure, but that doesn't translate to fighting

My challenge in to write a story that doesn't ignore their acualy skils.

Meaning, Adrien even as Chat isn't an idiot or for some reason not as good of fighter everyone else, logicall the only real fighter beside him would be Kagami.

Marinette as to have accident prone stays consitnent in cilvian lfie and argue whent ransformed short of akuma power she get's negated, but due ot her not having combat experience, must start off extremely bad getting b very noticblity sheer dumb luck. Have chat possibly train her, hell have her try to enroll in cobat call for karate and such, point is she has to start out sucking, same with all heros who have no combat experience.

You can to explain that while Adiren is lacking in social and emotional cues for his school, but if in high society which he was raised in mind you, he would be verya ware of the actions and words of another, (This is something that he logically would know) etc.

I'm not going to have many things. I gave you a plot and certain things, do it,

Must Have

Adrien not being an idiot or ineffective at combat, in other words, show him having actual intelligence and skils he is emant to have  
Marineete - she must star tout out and slowly improve on he rcommbat as ladybug, he accendit prone selfve msut be more consistent in civilian side and not just around Adrien, let show this truly is somerhign that is her.  
All backup heroes minus Kagami, but be crappy in combat as well, unless you can find a way to truly angle them being good.

OPtional   
Idneeity reveals (Uou know the drill both or Adrien fidns out)  
Pairings (YOu know it)

Not allowed  
The stupidity and incocnsitenty with stated and shown facts being ifnroed, I.e. their brains and fighting ability


	11. Feast

Interesting episode, but lets go over the pros and cons, shall we?

Pros, we see a bit more into Fu's past, we know what happened to the Order, we see that Adrien and Marinette will still do what needs to be done even without their Miraculous, Adrien and Plagg's duet, and We can see more hints of previous holders.

Cons, Adrien's costume of Bananna? Seriouslly? He has a lot fo clothes, it wouldn't be hard to find something else, him not getting to read the letter on screen if he did at all,sicne Marinette distergrated shortly afterwards, and thus we don't know and Adrien could have just heard th ecommotiona nd snuck out, Marinette claiming Fu taught them both, but that is false because unless they show Fu actually being there and treating Adrien like Marinette, he is still left int he dark and thus she lied, Fu basically claiming Marinette in full Guardian training, despite admitting that he was never a Guardian and thus he himself isn't qualified to be one or name one for tha tmatter, He once again didn't even consider Adrien. 

Netural - This is neutral, because I'm not sure if this a good thing or bad thing. The Temple and the entire Order has returned along with the mentioned other Boxes of Miraculous, which confirms there are a lot more out there, this can be a good thing, but this is also a abd thing, because there reappearance would effect the world at large and sure they are bit out of date, everyone would connect it to Ladybug and thus the world will know that Alya's theories are correct and the government would seek the other boxes. Factoring the people, and the fact that more Heroes could show up, etc. This is just something that can be good but only if they keep it in the plot for ethier a positive or negative repsosne down the line. I'm wagering that outside of this episode it won't reappear at all given their track record.

So, as for the challenge, It will kind of be based on Fu, but as stated in a previous chapter, these challenges are meant to help give Adrien more chance to shine, so let's what we can do.

Must Have  
Fu being punished by the order that has now returned, and this will involved him loosing acces to all other Miraculous that aren't currently used by someone, in other words only Adrien, Marinette, Gabriel, and Natalie will have their Miraculous. Any extra punishments added to Fu, will to your discretion.

The order must be able to contact Marinette and Adrien after they've viewed enough to discern what their balance is and that there is no balance, so they must take them under wing, and flat out tell them that now thye at ebeing judged on well they did. 

Adrien must be told who all other support Heroes are

Marinette must be also punished for mainitiang a balance with her Partner, though you can be light on th epunishement given her age and the good she has done, but she still must be punished for the extreme hypocrictlcal balance. In other words during her punishment, both her and Adrien must gain a full understand on what it means to be partners, not Leader and Subordiente.

Give a bit more history to past hodlers of the Miraculous, and Ladybug must have just as many Evil users as Chat, I'm sorry but creation can be just as dangerous as Destruciton, Nucelor Bomb ring any bells?.

Identie Reveals - IN other words, for this story, Adrien and marinette must know each other as well and the order must tell him who they are as well.

Optional  
Pairings, as stated ine very other chapter, must have reason for being there.

Other Miraculous Holders, example being a lIon holder, etc, though if you give one, make sure you explain not only what they can do, but what concept the Kawmi repersemts.

Hawkmoth/Gabriel and Mayura/Natalie redemption

Adrien and Marinette beng invited tobeing true Gardan students, and perhaps setting up another rbranch.

Not Allowed.  
Fu escaping punishment  
The Order not making appoint  
Balance not being a major factor  
And the world not noticing the deeper connections of the Order, between all the inccednts and Ayla's blog, (I mean seriously, the moment stormy weather effectern the entire Planet that is the moment where the world should fully believe everything and been getting their own mirlitery involved, I eman before hand, you could argue extreme tourist traps and such, but after a certain point unless the magic is deep down making everyone forget or not care, than the world must being acting somehow.


	12. Lovesquare isn't Real Part Two - The Other Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've covered why the Love Square isn't legit, now Let's cover the other Pairings that cannon has more or less given us as legit options.

Marinette has a lot of legit pairings based on cannon and all them have actual merit to them, making for a sound relationship that can be good for both parties.

Marinette and Adrien - Yes this one is the end game one based on cannon and as covered in my Love Square chapter, is the most realistic side they could have, if only Marinette stopped acting like how she does and showed more of her Ladybug side in the ways of talking, yes this relationship in order to stand strong would require a reveal, and perhaps if it happened, Marinette would become less shallow, because in a way she at least is towards Adrien when compared to his Chat side.

Marinette and Luka - This is Marinette's other preferred pairing, and it isn't bad, we some chemistry and interest on both sides and they have a passion in music even if it is on another perspective of it. They can talk and joke around, and if the off screen moments with Kitty Section is to be acknowledged more, than we can honestly say they built a stronger connection. All in all, he is a great paring for her, except that if she he gets her because Adrien rejects her for not having a true connection to her, it helps show that not only is she shallow, but she is using Luka as a rebound and second choice. Luka even if he is Viperion sometimes isn't aware she is Ladybug and no matter what would become of that, would lead to issues on her side from missing dates and much more, that would destroy their relationship, now if she reveal herself, this would lead to issues down the road involving Chat/Adrien for the reveal and it would spill over into Viperion side when he shows up, which would end in a disaster because it would be further proof that Chat would never be given a chance.

Marinette and Nathanial - He is someone else who could bond very well with Marinette from drawing and their personalities, they have known each other for years given cannon (Which seriously I have issues here), they could build something stable, though much like with Luka, the hero side would ruin thigns without a reveal and that wouldn't end well ether with her partner. 

Marinette and Nino - Yes, this is included because he did have a crush on her and sure Nino ended up with Alya, there is no saying it will stay that way, he ironically is the most laid back that the hero side wouldn't be an issue as much given how often he lets Ayla who he cares about just go off into danger, so it would be awhile before issues on vanishing come up given how they have everyone's intelligence run, but still it would come up and it would make the reveals harder not just on Marinette is regards to Chat, but Nino himself, given everything and the longer time working, it can actually ruin their friendship depending on how long it went.

That's all I know for certain being Marinette's cannon associated Pairings, fan pairings open of so many possibilities that I can't even begin to understand them. Out side of Adrien, Marinette's pairings are based on people she should have known for years, sense they have said she has had the same classmates for years outside of Adrien, Ayla, and Lila. I bring this up, because logically she should have know Luka for far logner than cannon described if she knew Juleka for so long. This also opens up more issues with them easily believing Lila's lies so easily over a girl they knew for years, yet she wasn't close to any of them or even a friend to them for some reason? It makes no sense at all. 

Adrien and Marinette - This is the same as the lovesquare chapter and the answer for Marientte above, it all comes down to the reveal and Marinettte actually talking to him and time. 

Adrien and Kagami - This Adrien's only other good pairing option. They actually have a lot in common, they can talk to her and they both help each other. The hero side can be easier explained away and it's not like Kagami would be harsh with it, she actually would be the most understanding of it given their experiences. Plus they would build a better foundation on both sides, even to the point that Kagami would be more likely to help Adrien improve as a hero and to stand up more for being an equal to Ladybug and thus he could force a change. Now as far Identities go in regards to Ladybug and Chat, unlike on Marinette's side of these things where it would worse off due to her mixed signal and communication, with Adrien it wouldn't matter as much because she made it clear she doesn't want to know, and while Adrien might desire for her to know first if he got into a serious relationship, he would be honest and give her a chance to know and share, but if she refuses, he would do what he believes is right, espeally if Kagami started to help him improve his own self-worth.

Adrien and Chloe - This is other supposed paring and outside of a weird friendship that started young if they got together it would be built on an arranged type of thing. Chloe honestly would be a good paring for him and is only slightly better due to her slowly but surly improving. 

Adrien and Lila - I shouldn't have to explain how this paring would occur at all given how Adrien's dad is, along with how Lila is, it would be a complete farce and ultimately would be therrible for all. The wrost match up.

At the end of this have you noticed that Marinette gets only the good options and Adrien only has two with arugmentily being one due to Marinett'e flaws and issues with the reveal? I mean this saddening. I'm not including fan pairings because much like Marinette, I can even begin to understand them.

So, the challenge here is to actually not only give Adrien some legit parings that aren't terribly, but also give Marinette some legit bad pairings. 

Must Have  
Adrien must have better pairing options and they must make sense  
Marinette must have pairing options that are bad for her and they still have to make sense.  
Adrien must gain better self worth both in and out of the mask, which leads to Chat standing up more in making Ladybug and Fu see that he has a right to know more.  
Adrien must be able to put Lila and Chloe in their place, how and why is left to you but Adrien must set his boundaries and make sure they are kept.  
School Staff being punshied for their crap invovlign Lila and even Chloe from her father.  
Fu is to be punished as well for not only the order but how he treats Chat/Adrien.

Optional   
The Pairings can be whoever, but keep it logical ad make them make sense, if Adrien and Marinette get together, it should be after they've experience the other pairings that were better and worse resectivily.   
Marinette's stalker and shallow side must be dealt with  
Guardian Adrien

Not Allowed  
Adrien staying a sidekick or passive  
Marinette staying this this leader character and not letting Chat truly stand.  
Fu escaping consequences for his actions


	13. Kawmi Buster

This is another crap episode. We get a teaser for the identity thing again, Marinette is given everything again and showing like she is the best. Fu is once again non caring about Chat, there is no balance, they added a rule about having to stop being heroes which by the way wasn't an issue originally and if that is true, that means that Ladybug would be recycled to different people quite few times, given how she knows the back up heroes' and Adrien only twice.

The trade off for having so many Miraculous is interesting and I would like it more if Marinette suffered more for it and during the use of it. Hell have conintuing issues afterwards, and since this episode is out of order which is another issue, we should have seen it somewhere. 

Basically here is the challenge and it's quite simple.

Adrien makes the connection, and honestly once he is Chat again, he follows Marinette back to Fu's and basically takes over.

This can be dark, but during this and the idea that Marinette knew too much about them all, because she gets one on one time with Fu and is the only one allowed to, have the challenge recall all of Marinette's comments on both sides of the mask in regards to what a partnership is and him just having enough of it.

Fu, you can have him ether wake up and treat Adrien with true equal measure to Marinette or you can have Adrien give to his rage and kill Fu, taking all the other Miraculous and becoming the guardian for them. Ether way, this needs to be addressed.

Must have

The One-sided Reveal of Adrien figuring out it's Marinette, which lead to Adrien finding out who the Ayla and Nino are.

Adrien must actually be pissed with her to realizing he won't be enough, after all Ladybug has shown she doesn't want Chat, Marinette said she had a crush on Chat, Ladybug as said She doesn't need Chat, Marinette often doesn't want to be with Adrien etc. Adrien cane easily say she isn't worth it and he is right to think it.

Fu must pay a price, kill him or Plagg reminding Fu who is the God and who isn't or whatever, but Fu must be punished and if you keep him alive Adrien must be on par with Marinette.

Marinette must be punished for acting like she is his boss rather than a Parnter and she must go through some trails to get th epartnerhsip back, which even in season one is argumentive if it was ever truly there. Adrienw ill be joing too, becase while pissed with her, he does stillc are and wants Paris safe, but he makes it clear that he has equal say in everything.

Adrien, depending on the outcome with Miraculous, can choose different heroes for different things. Example, He makes Natenial, Marc, or Kagami the new Fox holder, or something. The Point is, that he no longer wants who Marinette picks, esepally if during this wakeup call he makes other connection about NIno and them.

Lila mus tbe dealt with quickly and harshly, but it has to appear as if the Heroes truly had evidenc eof her working with hawkmoth or something else, but Lila needs to be a non factor.

The School staff must be punished for not following proper protcalls, the classmates who have known Marinette for years need to have a punishment.

Hawkmoth aka Gabriel and Natruelie, depending on if you go Dark Adrien but still protective to a Grey one where Fu lives, will dpend on if Adrien just doesn't arrange ana ccident ot happen to them and by chance getting their miraculous or something else. But I honestly don't see a redepemption in this challenge. 

Adrien's mom, dies, hoenslty their is a lot to support that she herself might be evil as well.

Optional

Pairings: As said make them make sense, and given this challenge if you wish for Adrien and Marinette tog et together, by no mean is it quick and for once Marinette has to stop being shallow, because the turh is she is the shallow one not Adrien. Otherwise go nuts, bt build on them, don't have them just to have them.

Nino and Ayla redemption - You can redeem them, because in this, Adrien is likely to assume that they care more for Marinette and Ladybug and ther eis enough evidence to confirm it, so if tey are to stay, make them be redeemed in a belviibly way.

Not Allowed.

Fu escaping some form of punishem dark or grey, but he must pay.

Marinette being potrayed as perfect.


	14. Lost Miraculous

We all know that Fu destroyed the order and lost the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous, but what if he lost a few more wheater it being right then or during his life? The idea here is to not only remind the world that Fu is not nor has he ever been the Guardian and inf act isn't fit to be one ether. 

Now some things can be still cannon, I.E. Gabriel and Emilie still having the Butterfly and Peacock, and sense we aren't 100% certain where they got them, but it is is clear that both of them had a trip to Tibet which where the Order used to be. Perhaps the found them their with the book or maybe they went their for more information, what if Adrien's Grandfather or Grandmother on his mother's side actually found them and th eothers the Fu misplaced? She or he never revealed themselves but little by little guided Emilie into not only a Career that would make extra protections more feasible but also herself mor eable to fight if needed. Emilie in a way helped keep this going by agreeing with Gabral for Adrien to Modle young, having the extra lessons in Chinese to help the book, karate, fencing, and more. Catch here is that Emiler herself only knew so much, because the grandparent didn't trust Gabreil enough to allow Emile having fullknowledge, which lead to the trip for more information. When the grandparent died roughly two years before EMilie succumbs to the broken Peacock, Adrein inherits the othe rmiraculous and the original book, yes the book that Emilie and Gabriel has is a copy and is missing a lot of information. Adrien must know a lot about the miraculous and which ones he has. The Folloing that Adrien must have is: The Black Cat, Fox, Dragon, Snake, Tiger, (Perhaps some Miraculous that Fu also had that Feast didn't goble up) Like say Panda, Bat, Dove, Humming Bird, Shark, Dolphin, Penguin, etc. be creative. The diea is that Adrien's family somehow started collecting them and protecting them.

Also the Peacock is damaged and it was because of Fu ad the fact he never got rid of the Sentimosnter he created and the damage of it exisitnign for so long with it's purpose not complete, combined iwht another wearer and it caused harm. This mean that Feast needs to be located and destoried as part of the cure, but youc an make it more complex. Point is Fu caused the issue.

Adrien and thus whatever grandparent that leaves him everything must be aware of Fu and what he did, through the kawmies. 

When Hawkmoth happened, depending on if the grandparent also had the Btterfly and gave to Gabreil or not could defintly change how Adrein sees things, I would wager that Emilie only knew of th ebook but not the stone itself and they found them so Adrien sin't aware that his father had the Miraculous, if you want him to know about EMilie, create a story that hsowing Adrien being tactful and careful.

Also, Adrein can still aid Ladybug but by no mean will he listen blidnly to her and he will handle the Akuma in a more serious manner, he is a darker hero, and can swap between the Miraculous he needs but he prefers the Cat and Fox but dones't mind the others. He has been rpactiing for a time and the Miraculous which he uses th emsot have no time limit.

Adrien must desire to take the other Miraculous for Porection and down right telling Ladybug that the man she got her Miraculous formd storied the order. Keep Adrien being hoenst as can be and lets her know that when the time comes Fu will have to answer for his crimes against the order by the properly trained Guardian and he make sit Clear that as logn as Ladybug is doing good she can hold he rMiraculous however she becomes evil he will take her down.

Adrien can be different frome ach Miraculous he sues to his cilvian self and can still desire friends and such, after all his lfie still has a lot of issue and such, so feel free ot build on it.

FOr this story, really foucs on Fu msitakes and making Adrien the better hero, sense canona nd the majorty of all fandom prefer perfect Marinette.

Must Have  
Adrien's family on his mother's side must have Miraculous formt he current cannon box and other ones, form othe rpossible surriovers of the order.  
Adrien must be a True Guardian and have the Miraclous without his Parents knowing.  
Fu must be punished and not escape any judgement  
Adrien must be able to use all the Mriaculous he has but favor the Cat and Fox due to his lfie.  
Adrien msut still make it to the school and make more friend  
Adrien must actually use his wealth in a way the reminds the school that Chloe's Father has no power the school directly, and that Lila stuff doesn't happen, because of all the proof needed for it.

Optional  
Parings like in every other chapter must make sense, and can be anything you want.  
Marinette possibly joing Adrien or staying his enemy up until something happens to make her swtich or at one point Adrien is forced to take her miraculous away.  
Gabreil and Natelie Redepmetion  
Chloe Redepmetion

Not Allowed  
Fu being the purely innocent good guy  
Lila crap happening  
the School staff and student being stupid

Have fun.


	15. Chat Noir is Done

This idea, will be taking events from various episodes about the trust issues along with the importance of Partnership and Balance come to a head. There have been several times where Ladybug as outright dismissed him and it has nothing to do with love for her, which in this story he no longer loves her and has little by little actually grown to not like her, not hate per say but if he could he wouldn't spend time with her. Issue concerning the back up heroes, Fu's location and teachings, the way she doesn't tell him plans and sometimes just forces him into the role for her plans that are often so complex that the slightest mistake could end in disaster, (Example: Backwarder, she literally pushed him into the attack, there more but that one really hit him given everything else that has happened). 

He also must be pissed by the way Parsin and even the world at large delegate him to the sidekick, when they were meant to be equal and the fact that often times when he is hit, it's because she can't get out fo the way herself, and if it weren't for the damn cure, he wouldn't have to take as many hits for her. He must be pissed at her comments to him about not needing Chat, the way she never experience the darkner side of being effected by an Akuma half the time. 

Basically Chat stops listenting or caring about Ladybug or the akuam's. He starts to actually use his real skills from years of karate, fencing, and regalor classed putting his body and mind to the actual goal. In other words he will straight up attack akuma's with leathal force and not nessarily needing Catacylsm. He will prove he doesn't need Ladybug to end the fights and by doing this the battle end sooner. 

Feel free to have some events to bleed into his civilian side but ultamtly Adrien is finding a true balance for himself.

Must Have

Adrien must being able to handle all akuamas and Sentimosnters to regular crime fi you do that without Ladybug

Adrien must not care about Ladybug's plans or order anymore

Fu, will be dealt with by Adrien, how you deal with him is you choice but the following must be added to the dealing with him, Fu will never see the Black Cat Miraculous again, Adrien must confiscate the Tutle, Fox, Snake, Dragon, Moneky, Tiger, Bunny, and Dog miraculous, I don't care how you explain it, but Adrien basically takes them and Fu nor Ladybug/Marinette will ever see them in their posseion again.)

Chat must be able to do more than just Catacylsm and if he destroys something he can make the destrcuion perment and no cure or anything can override it. 

Ladybug can be dealt with any fashion you like but if you wish to redeem her, she msut grovel and beg, otherwise assume she might not ever be forgiven.

Due to is new way of hanlding things, Parison must be deabteing how both effectiveness of his work to fear, actually show how parios can be supportive but afraid for it.

Adrien puts Lila in her place to a such a degree that she is gone (How she leaex can vary from ranferign, explusion, moving back to itally, death by being killed when she is akuamtised, to suicide)

The Cure's power is a lesser version of the combined power of both miraculous. Chat actually has the power to dicate what the cure fixes.

Optional

Adrien starts to actually kill the akumas and when he does one of three options will happen after the cure. 1. If purely innocent, everything would be like int he show, all damage is fixed and the akuatised indivdial no longer rembers what they did. 2. If the meet the requirement where they are not only old enough to know better but aware they have to say yes to the deal but are generally nice people, the while damage and such will be fixed, the akautsed person will remember everything they did from all the paina nd killing, and live with that regret for consequence of making a bad choice, jsu tlike anyone els ein the world who makes bad choice but as to pay for it. 3. If they are ether truly on Hawkmoth's side and or just against Chat and Ladybug, than they will stay dead, but all other damage is repired)

When dealing with Fu, you can kill him and Adrien just takes all the other mirsculous, but like I said above you can have it done any other way.

Adrien can figure out who Ladybug and the other Heroes are, but they don't find out who he is unless he chooses to.

Adrien can use other miraculous that he takes and he can choose different heroes to be loyal to him. If you want a cannon character make sure they agree with Chat and if not cannon have o.c. (The only cannon Hero I think who might side with him, if only for the pragmatic way of dealing with thigns is Kagami)

Pairings - Much like in every other chapter make them make sense, but I will highly suggest not Marinette for this sotry, unless you really make it a slow burn where she has to fix issue on both side, and while Adrien has stopped likeing Ladybug due to isse, Marinette is still a good friend and you can build off it later, but like I said if her, slow burn)

The Order somehow gets involved and sides with Chat

Not Allowed

Fu escaping some punishment 

Ladybug being forgiven easily or at all (Depending on if you go the slow burn route for Marinette or not)

Lila still be reveleant after being dealth with in anyway


	16. Chat Blanc and Felix

Well I have finally seen both of these epsiodes and well let's discuss Felix first.

Felix episode is crap. I honestly see no point of this episode even exsisting at all. Unless they go back and give a much more important detail about those wedding rings, then it was a wash and it basically cenemented more family drama.

Also Gabriel is powerful, it wouldn't be hard for him to have the rigns back, and given all, this was something i'm surprised wasn't touched on later.

We ddi have the rumors of Felix being related on Gabriels side put to rest and that apparently EMile had a twin sister, but we could have honestly done without this episode.

Now Chat Blanc ont he other hand there a good points to this episode, but it also feels cheap.

Lets start with the positives or at least wha ti think is positive.

Identiy reveals, yes, youc ould argue tha tit flowed to easily and safely but at the same time it was sweet and stragnly fit for what it is, We got to see the potneall for Desctuction that Adrien as given that he could destroy the entire universe and all timelines in one go, and best of all, he wasn't akuamtised because of rejection or some othe rbullshit like that.

Negatives, Bunnyix or Ailix, given the ages they all are, ther eno way for that version fo Ailx to even exssist, and since they basically opened up the doors for more than one timeline to only one timelines, it's like they combined both theories of it into one and it doesn't work. Marinette was scene basicly able to beat Chat on her own againa nd it's left like their love was the issue and we all know it was trauma of his father beign Hawkmoth, finding his mother and his father beating him with full knowledge of who he is, it had nothing to do with their love. Marinette's aprents basically set back and did notihng outside of saying leave givne that threat, and once more Marinette keeps thigns a secret from eh rpartner that he has a right to know.

Neutrals - This neutral because of the time travel/ timeline connection it makes one wonder exactly where it can go, that is Gabreil, the episode basiclyl showed how much crueler Gabreil is, but here is the question, sense they can't keep track on their time travel theories here, does this mean Gabriel would always be this bad or wa sit just the one possibility? Natalie, I can't tell if she was still supporting Gabreil int he end or not, given that she honeslty cares for Adrien and seemed heartbrokedn about this, I wonder if she could be better?

The challenge here is ahrd to say, because at the end of the day, the mixed bag of how they handled time travel leaves everything open ended, so I will just sya this.

Have story, that keeps the idea alternate timelines and show the aftermath of the timeline where Chat Noir is no longer Blanc and helps is lady beat the crap out of his father. 

Sense in this timeline Fu exisit still, have Marinette and Adrien take ove rby force and sole thigns yes ther would be dram form the reveal, but you can build a happy ending here.

The other challenge is for Chat Blanc in his desire to fix thigns, when he noticed Bunnyix first dropp of Marientte he jump into the portal nd takes her Miraculous and start fixing things himself. This challenge goes on the idea that for a Miraculous for the Last Hope, emaing that all travling int he past creates perment changes int he future, and that he allows his past self to get his happy ever after but his future self destroys Gabreil and takes both their miraculous of the peacock and butterfly and does it quickly, there by erasing him, but due to his connection of Drstrcution while weildign the time miraculous gets some protection that allows him to elave ntoes explaining everything, this has a happy ending, but it can still have angst.

Felix based challenges are weird, because his episode I saw no point in at all, it was a waste of time, 

The only thing I want is for Fu to be punished because it all comes back to him destoriyng the order, losing the miraculous, his favoritism, and much more, just have him dealt with somehow.


	17. Love Eater and Miracle Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Season Finally

Alright, there are several issues here.

Let's start with the bull carp that just being an adult allows them no time limit, this whle it makes sense, to a degree, it feels cheap, they could have argued that it requires a bond over time or that Gabreil from having that Grimiore and possibly spending a lot fo time decoding it, spelled the issues away, but nope jst being ana dult gives you free pass. That begs the quesiotn on why couldn't have Fu, found trust worthy Adults to fight instead of children?

The romance is crap, Luka is being used at the end of the day, Chat is trying to mov eon though eh still loves Ladybug and Kagami is finanly making her move despite gviign Marinette all the time to make her own, and Adrien never actually agreed to anything yet, but the fandom treats it like he did and that Marinette just accepts Luka. Honestly they don't need any relationships.

Fu has escaped by a bull crpa memeory thing added in and thus left Guardianship to Marinette, despite the fact she is least deserving of it, I say this, ebcuase of how much of the weak link she is, how FU never gave fair treatment to Adrien, nor did truly help anyone. I hoenslty would've been appier if he died and nothing could fix it, it would have been slightly better for me.

Chloe is being treated like a vilian again, i'm sorry but Marinete did cause some of th eissue with her being Queen Bee by delaying telling her as seen in Miraculix and Chloe was targeted true but not all the time, Mairnette could have easily given her a different Miraclous on the condition that she doesn't reveal. Chloe is still a young girl being targeted by a full grown man, while her parents are his minions, factoing int he opperuntiy to be with Pollen which she has shown to care about, yes it's no wonder she gave in. Her actions yes revealed the other heroes but at the same time, she leveld th epalying field in her eyes a child. Frankly while it was wrong, there is no reason to treat her like an out right villain, because hoenslty at the end of it, she could have easily forcibly transformed to pollen again and fled Ladybug and more, it's not Like she actually didn't have a chance, but she backed down. Chloe is just a kid with a burden.

Marinette feeling like she screwed up, yes she did and she has the right to be, for it shows more of stupid self, and while ic oudle asily claim that she is a child and thus should be pardon more, the issue is that the series makes a point to make seem to perfect with faux flaws, she hoesntly cause a lot of issues and this would have cenemented that she was unfit, and that Gu could have easily divivded them up between the partners thus showing them forced to bond and communicate, he futher made worse and because no Marinette is on a higher pedestal. Frankly she didn't feel real even in this. Perhaps shock for th emsot of it but frankly the most pset she truly was, was about Adrien and she didn't see everything and Fu it felt fake.

So, here is the challenge.

Have Fu, in a last moment split decion, declare Chat Noir the Guardian instead, the reason being is that Marinette was the favored and trained one, and this woufl force them to communicate and bond and perhaps it's a time for them to know who each other are.

Adrien is honestly better fit for it,e ven exculdign the one on one traing with Fu, so make hims tand up more and pick heroes to even swpaing them out, Exmaple he is willing to Give Kagami a chance but with a different Miraclous like the Tiger, Chloe he gives her something else, etc.

Marinette and Adrien actually talk and yes there would eb an identiy revela and I don't expect them to get together, ebcuase heosnlty Adrien should be angry with Marinette for a lot of thigns and she has little reason to be as angry, so while he still oves and cares, he's hurt but willing to try, they finanly become friends and real aprtners and it builds. slow burn.

Lila must be taken care of quickly by Adrien, I mean given everything I think he finanly would.

The school both staff and student need correction

The Order must make an apperence at some point

Chat Noir msut have extra ailites ot balance out with Ladybug becoming an equal

Fu dies instead of a memory wipe, make death perment when needed.

Possible Natlie redepmetion but Gabrel can suffer.


	18. Oblivious Adrien

What is the deal with everyone saying he is Oblivious? Adrien is working with the knowledge presented to him and due to Marinette's reaction and encounters don't exactly show crush or even friendship, That's one of the things I liked about Puppeteer 2, it highlighted on Adrien's confusion of what they are to each other and it was honestly Marinette's fault that they aren't close.

If anything, Marinette kind gestures can be argued has her being just kind, her kiss on the check on Heroes' Day is null, because of them being French. It means little in the regards of romance. Marinette pushed him to Kagami and then didn't do anything. Her posters could be accepted by him as fashion given what she does and he knows she hates liars, also the fact he didn't think she was a fan girl and thankfully isn't aware of stealing his phone, her having his schedule, and the many future presents, yeah he could easily label her a stalker.

So, why is the Oblivious Adrien tag only associated with his love of her, when realistic he has no reason to think of civilian side that way? He noticed the Ladybug traits in her but that is from a distance and because he isn't close to her due to her own fault, hell Adrien knows more about Ayla and perhaps the others in his class over Marinette.

Now if we focus on him being Oblivious to her identity and perhaps the others, that his ether a magic excuse which feels like crap sense everyone under the sun points out how he is like Chat Noir, even though eh acts and looks bit more different. Where has Ladybug has no difference. So it has to be Magic. So he has reason to doubt and if Kawmi Buster is to believed, he had it until he was tricked and they added another stupid rule, so frankly he isn't off.

For this challenge is for him to be portrayed with more common sense and unfornately this isn't for the romance of Marinette, because even in the real world, her actions don't denote crush, it makes her seem possibly mentally retarted, or intimidated by him. Now factoring in the other events like her pictures and her breaking into his house in a disguise for a party she wasn't invited to, no, have notice her fan girlling and stalker tendency. This could be brought delicately and might have them come closer as real friends and then later has a potentional for a real romance, though this would be a slow burn and keep in mind this doesn't factor in the hero side of things yet, solely the civilian side.

I could also see this tearing them apart on that side and through this he finds true love with someone else, most likely Kagami but feel free to add someone else with reason.

On the hero side, if romance way, he catches on soon and they bond more becoming real partners. If they don't go the romance route, then Adrien upon finding someone who likes him for real he stops caring as much about Ladybug and stops obeying her and basicly depends actual partnership and if denied moves ona nd does thigns his way.

Must Have   
Adrien picking up on Marinette's fan grilling to stalker tendencies and talks with her  
Adrien must become a hero in his own right that ether stands a true partner Ladybug or starts doing his own thing to help others.  
Adrien standing up for himself more on all sides of the mask.

Optional  
Romance can be with anyone but if Adrien is with Marinette, it must slow burn building on real friendship into Relationship. Otherwise Adrien can't be paired with her and whoever you pair with him must make sense.  
Guardian Adrien  
Gabreil and Natalie redemption.

Not Allowed  
Marinette's being portrayed as if her actions are normal and at all  
Fu depending on around or not, must not get away with his favoritism  
The School both staff and students but not be stupid, so Lilla gets handled quickly  
Ladybug being the boss


	19. Adrien is Never Broke

This challenge is a response to all those stories that make it where Adrien looses all his money simply for getting away from Gabriel. That can't happen at all.   
Frist he most likely has a trust fund set up by mother and those things can't be taken or such easily, Adrien no matter what still has personal wealth that is his form all the modeling and sales associated from his work, that he would be reviving royalties on for years, nothing Gabriel can do would stop his son from having that money which is his, if eh tried, Adrien could easily get a Lawyer to get it all back and then some from the illegal means it would take to get Adrien no longer having access. Also from what we can tell Adrien himself isn't likely to be bad at managing money, since he honestly doesn't enjoy purely material things and that would have him living comfortable and not lavishlously. Plus his father most likely bought all his things as a form of buying his love.

The Challenge here for Adrien to break away from his dad and take all that is rightfully his, Gabreil can say he will cut him off, But Adrien woill have know that he is aware of exactly what is his and take it. You can build dram by having Gabreil trying to do everything in denying him what's his, but have it all fail. Thiss tory will focus on Adrien using the wealth he has a respectable manner and ensuring he has a life.

Now, this can be with the heroes, and it can be as if they never exisited but no matter how you spin this, Adrien can't ever be broke given what he would likely possess from years of modeling, royalisties form modling, perfume, and voice acting, not to mention his natural trust fund. 

Must have  
Adrien stnanding up for himself and becoming independent  
Adrien actually doing something with his life that he wants (Example, working towards becoming a teacher, doctor, Cheif, Baker, Author, etc)

Optional  
Pairings are anything you want but have them be reasonable and not rushed.  
Natalie and or the Gorilla helping Adrien  
Gabriel after time and dealing wiseing up and desire for to be in his son's life.

Not Allowed  
Adrien being broke for any reason  
Adrien being codependent or desperate for anything


	20. Time Travel

Can we discuss the only two episodes where she has appeared and how she isn't that good or realible given what her Miraculous is? And Time travel itself?

Time Tagger, is her first appearance and she basically blamed everything on Chat, nly truly credited Ladybug with any victory and undermined the nature of her own Miraculous due to the complex reasons of it even exisiting the way it does, She wasn't that good and not that helpful, outside of the creators highlighting how little they care for Chat.

Chat Blanc, she appears again, but how does she even exisit? Based on what see seen, she would still be fourtten when Chat Blanc happened and thus she never would have exsisited in the first place. She apparently know the turh and oens't bother to fix it properly, and it wouldn't be hard to do so.

Her miraculous is called as the Last Hope, that would imply very heavily that everytime she goe sinto the past, it creates a permeant change and thus there is only timeline and for every action she does it changes the future, meaning that upon her return she would ethe rhave new memories added to her old ones or her memories are rewrriten to amtch the changes int eh future, this doesn't include facots where she might have died early or just enver recived her miraculous. Using this logic, it makes the entire Chat Blanc even more unrealistic and everything she said in Time Tagger null in void.

Now Chat Blanc, leads intot he idea of splintering timelines, where there are many timelines exsiting together and if this si the case, that would mean that the only reason she could exisit is because there at emutlpel timelines wher eshe has a miraculous and when Chat did his student he effected mutlple timelines all at once and she was fading away, menaing the timestream she was in, gave her some protection but as it went one she was disappearing and when Chat did his major thing, it showed that he ahd the power to destroy the entire Universe and all timelines, which is cool, but the thing is, if the idea it goes more mutlple we still should have saw multiple Bunyix not just one.

The one timeline can also attributed to Timebreaker, sense when she went back in the past with Ladybug, after was deakuamtised, the other Ladybug and ALix vanished, menaing those version didn't exisit anymore. SHow that going int he apst changes the future. Now there are ideas where all ti did was allow a splinter effect, so ther eis now a timeline out there where Alix as timebreaker vanished, Ladybug vanished and Chat did to alogn with all other victims, but given what the series does and not only negatives, we have to assume that it was all fixed.

This doenst include the diea that the snake Miraculous also work with time and only a smaller scale and truly shown is Deserda many chances are given, different reactions and such, factoign in the season three Miracle Queen, we saa that each chance rewrite the future too. Going once more for one timeline.

I'm bringing this up, because the creator can't have both mutlple timeliens and one timeline at the same time. It doesn't work. There are several other theories with timetravel, liked fixed points where something no matter what are going to happen, to the idea the slightest tiny thing can change everything. Thus we have toa ssume how much do our chcoices and chocies of others change things? But these all surround more multiple timelines, and fixed point can be on a singular timeline but the outcomes could shift or circumstance could be different, example being that both world wars are emant to happen, but the victors and causes for both world wars and what they were actually about could be different, but the level fo the war stays. 

This brought up so can you use idea on the prmeis of the Rabbit Miraculous, truly being the Miraculous of Last Hope, meaning ther eis only one timeline and no matter what, everytime she travels to th epast, it chages the future period. So, Time Tagger, has to have a different effect on the world, Chat Blanc can't exisit at all due to their sisues of age when it all goes down.

Adrien is very familiar with Time misahps, due to Timebreaker, Second Chance, and dpending on your time-space theory, PIxlateor, Paty Crasher, etc. have helped him build a better immunity to time and understanding, which would also add into Adrien's love of Physics, have him during a a possible breakdown after Desperada, have Plagg step up and actually help him, sicne Time is born form Plagg and Tiki, and have Adrien become more harmonized with Destruciton and thus becomes aware whenever a future is changed in a big way. 

This training with Plagg helps him grow as a persona nd hero, who doesn't have to answer to Ladybug or even Fu and thus can stand on his own. 

Must Have  
Adrien being truly trained by Plagg and gaining an better sense of the timestream naturally due to all his experiences.  
Adrien being able to stand on his own  
Adrien not caring about Ladybug's palns when he isn't let in on anything (Seriosuly a lot of her palns at epur eluck and could easily fail)  
Adrien Not caring about Fu.  
Adrien must gain a few more powers to balance out with Ladybug

Optional  
Adrien becomes a Guardian  
Adrien straight up with not caring about Ladybug and Fu as far obeying them, defys and abandons them.  
Adrien finding friends who have zero connection to Marinette (Seriosuly almost all of his friends care more about Marientte and would refer her ove rhim, Nino unformately is in that book. He doesn't have to get rid of his friend with her connection, but make some friends who while not hating Marinette but don't become her firneds or favor her.)  
Gabriel and Natalie Redemption, (I personally think they could suffer but have a chance to reform if your choice)  
Pairings (Like all othe rchpaters, have them make sense)  
The Order becoming a big part and Putting Fu in his place for his fuck ups.

Not Allowed  
Adrien loosing his Miraculous for any reason  
Adrien going back to be a blind follower of Ladybug and Fu  
Adrien being stuck with Friends that are more likely to care about marientte than him.   
If you do Chagt Blanc, they would have to be adults right formt he ebginign to sue Alix and even then it would be tricky to do, so I suggest trea tit as Chat BLanc didn't happen or change it around, but Bunyix can't exsiit the way the show has shown it.


	21. Damian Wayne

This idea, came about for all the Bat Family fics, espelly pairing Damain with Marinette. I don't know who started this trend but its so unbeleivble that's not funny.

I'm bring this up not to bash what people want, even if I find it messed, I just don't see how Marinette would have any connection to the Bat Family at all and if the Hero side is the connection, I will be hoenst, Hawkmoth would already have been dealt with, espeally if the connection are that close absed on all media and such on how the Bat Family reacts.

Adrein actually has more gorunds to know Damian, whether it be from when Talia or Rash, doing something sneaky with the Agreste or De Ve Graham (MIslleped maybe), to even the Wayne side of things with how Bruce and his family own so many thigns and work with so many compaies, decing to venture further out and for their resoruces or such, ti wouldn't hard. Rich people run in similar circles.

So the idea for this stoy, is that Adrien and Damian are friends and fi you wish to make them lovers youc an do that, but make ti a lsow burn. The idea is that Adrien has more realistic means to know him than Marientte.

Yes you might have to change something and due to how the DC universe works with it's heroes, combined with Miraculous, I implore to limit it where only the Miraculous and Batman only thigns exisit in this story, it would be easier to explain why the other heroes haven't gotten involved with some Kauam affected an entire country to the planet. So, no Superman, Wonder Woman, FLash, Aquaman, etc.

Must Have  
Adrien and Damian being friend early on  
Adrien not loosing his intelligence when in super suit  
Adrien Standing up for himself more  
Adrien not caring about blind loyality to Ladybug or Fu.  
Adrien having friends that her just his and not Marinette's  
Damian, dpeneding on yous et the story up, must be on Adrien's side.  
Fu being punished in some form or fashion (How is you pick)  
Marinette's stalker attudite addressed and dealt with (How you do it, will depend on if want her salvaged to a real friend and partner or kick her to curb like so many other stories due to Adrien)  
Batman Related only Villians and heroes exist with the Miraculous

Optional  
Adrien and Damian, if you make them a couple there is no defined top or bottom, they both switch, but if you go to explicit the first time is Adrien in cotnorl and on top, also still it must build from a solid friendship   
Adiren x Anyone else (Make it make sense and if you redeem Marinette it will be long time, no quick fix, otherwise she can be possible be alone, because even Luka can do better than her)  
Damien x Anyone else (Make it make sense and Marinette is never an option.)  
Guardian Adrien  
The Order Retruning  
Selena Kyle aka Catwoman liking Adrien  
Natalie and Gabreil redepemtion.  
Marinette and Adrien (Only with a redeption and it must be a long road, otherwise have her actually be alone, like so many other fics due to Adrien or pair her up with someone who is bad for her in everyway like Felix, he is basically the Male Version of Lila and it would be poit her not getting over Adrien and her obsseion)

Not Alllowed  
Adrien being Stupid  
Other DC heroes or villians, example being no Superman, Flash, Lex Luther, Caption Cold, etc  
Fu Escaping some form of punishment  
Marinette/Ladybug being the defacto Leader


	22. Marinete Salt

This chapter is basically that, everyone bashes Adrien, with little regard, but Marinette has more bad thing sbaout her in both sides of her mask. Frankly this doesn't need much for a story it could be one-shot or an ongoing thing, but the point is for Marinette or Ladybug, both sides of her to get hell for he faults, sicne cannon deons't do right and rpaises her too much. Adrien is too forgiving in cannon and frankly the fandom makes Marientte this OP person and Adrien this bad guy for everything. 

So do the opposite here. Bash Marinette to hell and back, make her suffer, just a smuch as everyone makes Adrien suffer for nothing.

Must Have.

Adrien taking Charge of his life in and out of the Mask.  
Mairnette's stalker side pointed out harshly  
Ladybug's bad partnership and leader ego pointed out and dealt with  
Marinette must end up alone (SHe gets no relationship by the end)  
Adrien must become the Guardian (HOw depends on if you want to add Fu bashing or not)  
Lila and the other stupidity related to her, dealt with by Adrien and Adrien alone  
Adrien gains freidns that have zero conenctiont o marinette in anyway  
Some of Marinette's friends upoin waking up relaing Marinette's bad side whiel civil align with Adrien.

Optional  
Pairings (Adrein can be with anyone expcept Marinette and it msut be a slow burn if a long fic or something relasitc for short one-shot)  
Fu bashing (If you bash him, have the order involved and him killed hell a heart attack could do it from shock, he is 186, so do away with him)  
Fu waking up and giving the real education and not Marintee  
The order involed  
Identiy reveal (One-sided and Marinette never finds out his or anyone else afterwards, Adrien finds out all and gets to pick different heroes)  
Marinette possibly upon death or old age, realsies how wrong she is,

Not Allowed  
Marinette having any type of romantic releaship  
Marinette being ptorayed as the perfect victom or leader, or anything that makes her more just better.

I think later I might right a full chapter on why she is so bad, but it would take time, because hoenslty Marinette is the bad Character who basically a Mary Sue, and I mean the type where story basically revoled around her, and yes cannon and basically all fanfiction revolved around her, the small moment elsewhere don't need her but she gets ivovled. She gets praise for practically nothing constantly and frankly she doesn't even seem real with faux flaws.  
Adrien forgiving Marinette.


	23. Emilie the Queen of Darkness

This is an idea I've been toying with for awhile now, but due a new reviewer "Krazy Kitty" who made this comment, I decided to get this out there.

We know very little about Emilie and her family but what we do know is an interesting concept in of itself. So list what we know for certain about her.

She was a loving mother  
She was a well known Actress  
She agreed with keeping Adrien home schooled (Seriosuly Gabriel wouldn't be the only voice in this)  
She has an identicle Twin Sister  
She had the family wedding rings  
She possesd the Peacock Miraculous.  
She was more emotional than Gabreil (But givent he comparison Natalie is more emotional too, so not much to go on)

That is interesting list of facts here, because it doesn't nessarily say if she was good or evil. After all, given that her sister and nephew Felix aren't exactly the nicest of people it makes you wonder how nice she was herself to others.

The idea is to create a story where Emilie is cured, wakes up, or something and she turns out to be a villain, but not just any type of villain, I think she has with what little we know about her, could be similar to Gabriel, she does everything for love and that Love is a twisted variton or something. This could explain a great deal of why Adrien wasn't allowed close to anyone or in public school, why only Chloe who a connection to Gabreil through her mother was his only friend. It can later develop why she had the Miraculous and possibly saught after butterfly and the book, maybe the rest? What if she had both miraculous and the book to begin with and wanted more? 

I don't see her being purly evil for evil sake, but this doesn't mean yo can't make he rinto someone worth it, after all Fu lost two miraculous and book and who knows what happened to them.

Build a sotry upon her awakening ro something and ho ti changes the way battles happens or something, explain why she was the way she was.

Must Have  
Emilie must still Love Adrien  
Emilie awkneing and her Past Explained  
The Order must be involved  
Adrien must be able to stand on his own and not need Ladybug  
Ladybug must loose the Miraculous she was entrusted with (How many if not all of them is debebalte and how must be related to Marinett'es own fooloshes, or Emilie's cunning mind perhaps both)  
The actual Powers of the Kawmi and Mriaclous must be more consisitent and true (Menaing Adrien and Marientte msut be equal, Time Travel works only way so Buniyxx doesn't excisit, she makes no sense, etc.)  
Emilie must desire all the Miraculous (Why and such, will dpend on what you amek for her past)  
Emile must be a villain but the type of villain is at your discretion

Optional  
Pairings, they must make sense and be more realistic  
Identiy Reveals (Depending on circumstances of your sotry could be both and all or Adrien figures it out and decides to keep Marinette in the dark)  
Fu, sense this would be set after Marinette is the guardian, you can have himd ealt with by the order, hell by Emilie, perhaps she was why he was Paris in Paris the first palce, point is, he can't get his happily ever after)  
Other Heroes, due to the exporse the other heroes msut have different Miraculous or just can't be used at all anymore thus you have to make ne wones exmaples Nathan is the Fox, or the Fox isn't used at all anymore and sense th eother hodlers were exposed they can't be called on anymore at all so Nathen gets say the Rooster, etc.)

Not Allowwed  
Marinette being the Leader or defacto boss  
Adrien being dumbed down  
Death being always fixable  
Marinette being star of the story   
Pure Evil or Good exisitenting (The world is full of shades of grey and frankly ther eis no such thing a pure evil or good, so no trope into this)


	24. Guardian

This chapter is bound to come up, given how often it appears as an optional route. That's right, Adrien becomes the Guardian and the way he becomes one is perhaps the best.

Adrien after the Feast incedent, feels more betrayed by Fu and Ladybug, because not only was Plagg taken, he found out that Fu, caused the destruction himself, he wasn't fully trained and he got first point persective on how much he favored Ladybug above all and how Ladybug so easily accepts him. Claiming Adrien was taight by Fu? Was she nuts? He wasn't taught a thing, Fu and his kawmie ocne again focused only onw aht she did and not on his part and while Adrine is aware it is selfish, to want to be appreciated but he is enver givne anything. SO, Adrien stealthly follows Fu and Ladybug, which leads to her ideinty exposed, which adds more issues for Adrein and he wait and carefully steals all the miraculous and this uses horse miraculous to return to the order and from their he gets real training and real help.

Must Have  
Adrien standing on his own and not needing Ladybug  
Ladybug's ideinty is revealed to Adrien by him following her and Fu  
Adrien figures out the other Heroes by knowing who Ladybug is  
Fu being punished severely   
Fu is the reason the Peacock Miraculous is Broken  
Ladybug/Marinette being knocked down a peg or two (How much salt to her depends on you, but Adrein on both sides of his Mask as lots of reason to be upset with her on both sides with full knowledge)  
The Order must be involed and train Adrien to be Guardian  
Adrien still is a hero, but he now fights without care of being nice to the victims (ALl but the Baby and techcially himself in blanc said yes, so they are all guilty)  
Lila and the School teachers are dealt with  
Adrien must have friends that are truly his and not Marinette's  
Adrien's miraculous must be equal to Marinette's.  
Adrien's intelligence and fighting ability can't be dumbed down or reduced for anything (In other words, marinette who outside of akuama's ha snever truly fought or anything isn't that good of a fighter and without Chat supporting her, we find how abd she is, Theory she wa sleaching of his brains and fighting ability to catch up)

Optional  
Pairings, can be anything but the must make sense and if you go for Marinette it must be a slow burn and she for once as to put in real effort, otherwise Marinette can be alone.   
Adrien while not bringing Marinette to the order, he does do what Marinette should have done and tell her what's going on and trys to act as a real aprter by sharing his lesson with her. (This is optional because I don't see Marinette accepting anything with her temper and Fu still in play, but Adrien is the type of person to try even if he is hurt and angry with a person)  
Adrien can get more help and thus picks knew heroes or gives old ones different Miraculous,  
Possible new villains, example being that some miraculous were enver eaten but wer eparts of gangs aorudnt he world, etc. Emilie might have been evil, etc. Hell perhaps Fu becomes the next great threat out venegence, or maybe there were rouge order memebrs or something.

Not allowed  
Marinette being the boss and best  
Marinette being forgiven easily if she is to be redeemed  
Fu escapining his harsh punishment  
The Lila and School teacher thing be revleant, (Seriosuly fix it quickly)  
Bunyx exsisitng (She makes nos ense the time travel they have is contradticitng.)

On another note on the diea of Fu actually being a villain, don't you think it is awefully convient he has a hime a nd business in paris already when the missing Mriaculous are their and a kawmi that can sense them, and yet he hasn't noticed htme even when in the hosue of the enemy? Seriosuly Fu ethe rknows it all and is planning it or he is that incompentent. I mean he can sneak around and impersonate, has miraculous to make his take easier, so it would be childs plays for him o get the other messing Miraculous, but he doesn't? No, plus wayzz said the butterfly has been corrupted, not true, Noorro hasn't been corrupted his suer is bad but Nooro isn't, Duussu is corrupted from being broken but that's different.


	25. Plagg

This is chapter to address Plagg a little bit on his power, but mainly in the fact that he isn't loyal to Adrien and he prefers Marinette and Fu over him.

Plagg is the Kwami of Destruction basically born at the same time as Tiki due to the big bang, a source of creation and destruction.

Plagg has been stated to wipe out the dinosaurs, accidently destoried Atlantis, and has been rumored to cause the Black Plague and Cancer (Not sure how much of that is fandom or not)

Plagg for some reason can't control his power by himself and while that makes some sense based ont he Miraculous themselves, but given that Astruc doesn't keep any sense on conintuity with his lore, and the fact that later we have seen Plagg control it hruing the Heroes' Day event makes one really wonder if that is the case.

Plagg power and repsentation is concsntanlty undermined by Tiki and Ladybug, sense realsiticly not all destrctuona dnd eath should be fixable and there is a testament that it wasn't with the Dinosaurs and Atlantis. Durign Style Queen, it's implied their is time limit before it become perment which while nice, ti still basically saying that Tiki and Ladybug can undo everything and that's not right. It make them not balanced and put Creation on a higher pedestal despite the fact that Desrcution is also Death and Death is More Universal than Life, for Everything will Die, not Everythigng ets to Live. Life is Creation and base don this, Plagg should be more powerful is they were going to make the balance lean somewhere.

Plagg when he was given to Adrien, doesn't actually help him much, gives him advice that while sometimes is okay most it is bad or joking, Plagg favors Marinette given how often he had Adrien look bad to her and he cares about Fu's opinion despite Fu's constant mistakes and favoring. 

Plagg even leaves hum behind in Sandiboy without care and while Adrien is facing his fear and while the ending makes them seem okay it felt lackluster, but it is a time where Adrien gabe a command without knowing and that was Plagg can't leave without telling him.

Plagg given how you want to handle this, could have reasons for not wanting to be close, sense it seems like only in certain episode of season wo and three he bond siwth him, implying Plagg takes a logner time to Bond, and while nice, it has nor eaosn for him seemignt o care more about Marinette,

The Challenge here is to Have Plagg be Loyal to only Adrien and no one else. This coculd be Plagg being Loyal fromt he start and actually helpful or having Plagg have wakeup call because of where he was taken in Feast or by fidning out the Marinette is not intending on being a real partner to Adrien now that she is a guardian..

Must Have  
Plagg being upfront about his powers and making Adrien More Equal to Ladybug if not stronger due to how Adrien actually has years of rak fighting expereicne and Marinette doenst.  
Plagg who knows marientte is a stalker guides Adrien away from both side of marientte ehro and cilivan and to someone who is more there for Adrien.  
Adrein with Plagg's actuall helpful advice start to stand on his own.  
Adrein with Palgg's helps sorts which friends are more loyal to him and nthose who mgith be fair wheter and find his own group of friends, (He doesn't have to stop ebignf riends with thos who are marinette's but he must find some who are solely Adrien's)  
Chat Blanc didn't happen (The TIme travel in it is inccisent and worthless, sense he was fourteen int hat timelien in being akuatised and Alix is an Adult suer who would be dead already, and sense the other time travel moment si the shows rewrite event there is no mutlple timeline only one timelines and Bunnix was meant to be a the miraculous of last hope for the biggest change, which emans Time-Taggers events and futre information si already null in void because she changed that future already erasing it)

Optional  
Pairings are the same as everything toher chapter it must be reasonable and realsitc and not just there without reason. If yous till want Marinette to be with Adrien is must be a slow burn and she msut grow up, for between the two she is the worst one.  
Idenity Reveals (Depending on if you do one where Palgg is more loyal to Adrien right from the beginning to Plagg having a wakeup call could detmrines how this work. If right fromt he ebgining, then Plagg makes no secret about where Fu is and who he eis so he can be trained,s eince Adrien already knows some the language for the book and such, and this makes it where they reveal identies early and there are no secrets, if Plagg as a wakeup call at Feast, then he tell Adrien who the back Heroes indirectly due to the magic and it leads to him knowing who Ladybug is has a one-sided reveal and the ptooenl to be more even absed on how you handle Fu, if this is the wake up call after marinette is the guardian, then Adrien will be elt in on everything through Plagg and Marinette is enver allowed ot know who Adrien is.)  
Fu depending on when you deal with Plagg being loya can actually be redeemed into a good Master or he will bashed and punished.  
Order involved

Not Allowed  
Marinette being the chosen one and leader  
Adrien's skills and intelligence being down graded.


	26. Marinette isn't Worthy

This is another salt one, but this is to captilise on something that almost all the other salt sotries do, the Take Adrien's Miraculous and treat him as if he wasn't the proper holder.

No Marinette isn't the proper hodler or partner.

Partners share knowledge and important thigns for Plans, Fu ca't stop her formt elling Adrien anything and frankly Adrein should have the toption to chose Heroes and understand why she thought his father was Gabreil, yes us watcher know this, but he doesn't and he was meant to not question her. If their is meant to be a balance and equality in the partners, have her beign punished for it.

Marientte as also caused more AKuama and you can argue that Copy Cat as also her fault, yes Adrien added to it, but he paid his price and she helped cuase it by not attending and instead stealing a phone.

Marinette has broken several laws in her stalking of Adrien and if Tiki is truly meant to be Life, Creation, and Light then she should have aldreayd abanadoned her.

The Challenge here is For Marinette to loose her Miraculous and never get another one, Have her shown how bad she actually is and Allow Adrien the change to shine.

Must Have  
Marinette is deemed unworthy of her Miraclous and any and all others (How this happens can vary but she is to be punished)  
Adrien knowing it was her and no logner being her friend or anything else for her stalker tendcy.  
The Back up heroes dientiyed becaome known to Adrein and because of marientte he picks knew heroes.  
Adrein standing on on his  
Guardian Adrein (The Order makes him one)  
Fu is dealt with (Death or Punshimesnt depends on when you set Marinee'tes punishment but Fu is bad too)

Optional  
Parings (Adreinc an be with anyone as logn as it makes sese bar Marinette)  
Marinette gets know love interest and can for ocne be like how so many do to Adrien have her never get a romantic partner  
Gabreil and Natalie redemption (Dpeending on when yous et it)

Not Allowed  
Adrien forgiving Marinette  
Marinette beinf redeemed  
Fu escaping punishment


	27. IEXIST4's Ideas but are actually good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IEXIST4 
> 
> Plot Ideas! Adrien finds a miraculous and bonds with the kwami. Plagg is jealous and Adrien gets a competent guide who actually teaches him. 
> 
> Adrien get's his own Felix character that teaches him how to stand up for himself. Lastly, Adrien meets new people who takes the place of key figures in his life. Like a father figure. Making the other people jealous.

The summary of the chapter is his/her not sure of gender's ideas. as the wrote it.

I'm going to take them and give a little bit more into them.

First Idea that was given.

Adrien finds another Miraculous and bonds with the Kwami, who is actually helpful and guides Adrein witht rust knowledge. This closeness makes Plagg Jealous.

I love this idea, because while Adrien is still very forgiving, it would be ncie for Adrien to have another kawmi who would truly be there and due Plagg's jealously it can be spun in two directions, Plagg is a fit not helping him and poitnenaitly abanding Adrien and then elarning or leanring while there.

The only question is what Miraculous does Adrien find? If you want to make it simple, you can make it where Fu lost more than just the cannon Butterfly and Peacock, perhaps the other Miraculous of your choice, though if sticking with cannon ones I suggest Dragon, Snake, or Fox, this way you can use a little about what they already are and build it into your story. If you wish to make a Miraculous and a Kawmi, please note not only the name, but the power and concept that the Kawmi wa smeant to have. You could be creative and have two kawmi in Miraculous that somehow Fused or something like a Bat and Dove, representing Night and Day, or say a Humming Bird to be Speed, or hey you can make a Plant a Kawmi. etc. 

Must Have  
Adrien finding the other Miraculous and the Kawmi properly guiding Adrien and teaching him, while being a real Friend  
Plagg being Jealous but at some point waking up and being a true partner.  
Adrien standing on his own and not Needing Ladybug  
Adrein's skills and intelligence not being dumbed down or degraded.  
Adrien must gain friends that are solely his.  
Adrien must be able to combined his Miraculous and others with time and practice.

Optional  
Pairings, like normal can be anything and they must make sense and realistic, Slow Burn.  
Idenitiy Reveals, Like normal Adrein finds out first and never tells or equal reveal, it depends how salty you want to be.)  
Back Up Heroes, depending on if you use a cannon Miraculous for Adrien, than said hero never happened, and otherwise Adrien knows who they all are.  
Plagg, depending on how you want to portray him, you can have him abandon Adrien in his healously and Hurt Adrien and wake up realsing it and come back and earn his palce again, or Plagg never elaves but still does thigns in his Jealously.  
Fu, you can Bash him or redeem him into a true Master, it will depend on when you set the story.  
Gaurdian Adrien

Not Allowed  
Marinette being the Leader and Chosen One  
Chat Blanc didn't happen, (The Time Travel is messed up and just doesn't work)  
Lila being beleivible.

Add whatever else you Like.

Now this one was me combining two because they can work in hand in hand. Basically Adrien gets his own Mentor to help him and find other people to make up for what he doesn't have, like a father figure, mother figure, siblings, real friends, etc. and over time it causes Jealously tot he real counter parts. YOu could combine this witht he theory above and even give him another Miraclous with abetter Kawmi if you want to.

This interesting because depending on how you handle this, Adrein could literally get a whole new life and leave the others behind or the others learn and make him better.

I would suggest that sense they made Felix real and he isn't someone I can picture anymore beign helpful, make up a Person or hell have the Gorillia actually being more than just what cannon is. This person O.C. or the Gorrilia would be Adrien's Mentor and Father Figure. Adrien gets the actual love, care, and knowledge he needs.

Must Have  
Adrien msut have a Father Figure who acts has his Mentor who knows about the Miraculous  
Adrein must gain new friends who are solely his  
Adrien must be able to stand on his own and not need Ladybug  
Adrien's skills aren't lost  
Adrien's intelligence isn't dumbed down  
Adrein must learn that's it okay to hold grudges and not be walked on  
Adrien must learn how the differenc ebetween flirting, and harassment (Hoenstly Chat has some moment's bt given how Ladybug acts, she's sending mixed signal, so I don't see this harshly but it would help in dealing with Lila and other fan girls to stalkers)  
Adrien must be able to recognize Marinette is a stalker and handle it.  
Adrien must have happy Ending (Angst and such can be all throughout the sotyr, but he must have his happy ending)  
Fu must be punished and dealt with. He isn't a good master

Optional  
Pairings, can be anyone as long as it makes logical sense and if it is Marinette, no quick fix and even more so upon a reveal, she must work, for she si the worse of the two)  
If the pairing isn't Marinette, then Marinette gets to have no pairing, because even Luka can do better than her  
O.C. or Gorillia being the mentor/Father Figure  
O.C. friends to you rewriting some changes in cannon if sticking ith cannon characters, or using the Quantic kids, example of Cannon rewriting is Kagami enver befriends Marinette, Aurora (Stormy Wheather), is Adrien's friend not Marinette's, etc.  
Marinette reddeption and only after a long story of working thigns out as friend to lover dpending on how it goes.  
The Order involved

Not Allowed  
Fu ecaspign any punishment  
Marinette being the Chosen one and Leader

Whatever else you want to add.


	28. Kawmi Swap from the Begining

We've all scene this theory and such, but as anyone noticed how even if they were swapped from the beginning, the entire fandom still basically does cannon episodes and keeps Marinette as the star and most important? There is no real change in how the operate or why they bond together or anything else.

This idea is more difficult, because it will actually require to basically ignore cannon to a degree and remmebr exactly what they have.

Adrien as stated in previous prompts is the only one outside of Kagami who has combat experience and was meant to be well ahead, having the Ladybug Miraculous, would logically enhance him with good luck, and Marinette who has no experience period and having a Miraculous on Bad Luck, would be even worse off.

Adrien for once would take more of spotlight and perhaps all the flack of being a sidekick will be kick started on Marinette. We cans ee how she actually handles this and we know form he rpersonality she isn't as Forgiving or kind natured as Adrein.

I could see Adrien finding Fu this time, sense where Plagg was lazy invovlignt he book and and such, Tiki would know and guide him to Fu. Adrien who has been telling Marinette she is his partner and then upon knowing Fu, actually holds it true and shows what a Partner is and hare information and lets her help pick heroes.

Must Have  
Adrien's Intelligence isn't dumbed down  
Adrien's skills by the way of Tiki not only aren't degraded are enhanced even more due to Luck  
Marinette must be horrible is fighting and this would Lead to Adrien heping teach her how to fight, thus building a camadrie.  
Marinette must feel the pain of being a sidekick, no matter Adrien said.  
Adrien must meet Fu and no matter what he says, stays true as a partner to marientte, which is something marinette in cannon doesn't.  
Adrien and Marinette discuss the Hero Support and who they at ein length and what fits them before handing them.  
The School Staff are actually compeentant (SO Lila doesn't get a way with anything nro does Chloe)  
Adrien and Marinette are true partners and equal by the end of the day

Optional  
Pairings, as usual they must make sense and work well, not just to be there.  
Reveals, as stated before the back up Heroes and even Fu are shared between partners, their own dienitys at eup to you on if they share them fromt he beginning before the rekcon rule or if Adrien finds outs first and then is hoenst.  
Joint Guardianship - Adrien is better at being a real Partner and would share his Gaurdianship with Marinette, so even if Fu due the change favoring Adrien and makes him one, Adrien shares it with his Partner making them both one  
Possible Gabriel, Natalie redemption  
Adrien and Marinette msut have selct friends that are soly theirs,  
Support Heroes, depending on if they have the identies shared from the beginning or not would determine who the back up heroes are, example beign if they shared formt he ebgining, Ayla could still be Rena Rogue and such, but if they didn't Adrien might decide that Natheinal or Marc are better suited the Fox and ths while he shares who they with Marinette afterwards, the express ideals of what the Miraculous does is what idctates the hodler, not Friendship.  
Order Involved, and depending on if you amek Fu a good master or bad one like cannon, then it will determine if they find and punish him  
Fu can be good master or a bad one by favoring only Adrien int he reverse scenrios much like in cannon. Your call

Not Allowed  
Buniyx (Her Time Travel isn't consitesnt and so she enver exists, so Chat Blanc and Time Tagger don't happen)  
Skills undermined  
Lila and Chloe and the school getting away with how bad they handled things.

Whatever else you want.


	29. Sex

This is a more explicit challenge. 

It cocnerns the roles everyone under the son puts Adrien in. He is always put int he position of being submissive and a bottom, regaurdless if he is with a Male or Female.

It's possible to be Submissive but a Top and a Dom and Bottom, just as well as it's possible to be Dom and Top and a Sub and Bottom. As well a switcher.

My issue, is that everyone just puts him in this role and the way they do it, doesn't even make sense, because reads like a BDSM sotry even when it isn't meant to, and the sub appears to have no power or control and a true BDSM thing, the sub often as a lot of power because they can and the DOm as well. 

Adrien I personally think he is switcher, but for his frist time or first several times givne how is life is, I don't see him being the submissive partner or a bottom at all. His lfie and the constant lack of control on both sides of his maska nd his desire for freedom, wouldn't ever realsiticly blend into him being this sub/bottom at least not at first or anytime soon, he would take a long time for that.

So Here is the Challenge, I'm going to list a couple of things and then I'm going to list 30 one Word Promts for it at the end. Adrien isn't a Sub or Bottom.

Must Have  
Adrien being the Dom and Top  
Pairings can be anyone you ant fromt he series to other series for crosovers or threesome and more. (You must at the begiing of each chapter, list who the Pairing is)

Optional  
Multple Partners and Crossover Characters  
Each Propmpt actually connected to one another as whole story or they can be stand alone one-shots

Not Allowed  
Pegging, Adrien is never to be Pegged ever or have anything up there, this Challenge is all about Adrien ing the giver and not a recivier of anything.

The One word Prompts for each Chapter

1\. Stars  
2\. Lost  
3\. Sight  
4\. Lake  
5\. School  
6\. Cherry  
7\. Punishment  
8\. Reward  
9\. Music  
10\. Silver  
11\. Patience  
12\. Dream  
13\. Fear  
14\. Honesty  
15\. Control  
16\. Need  
17\. Healing  
18\. Fangs  
19, Compassion  
20\. Hope  
21\. Mirror  
22\. Fireworks  
23\. Rain  
24\. Winter  
25\. Time  
26\. Darkness  
27\. Knowledge  
28, Wedding  
29\. Royalty  
30\. Divinity


	30. Evil Adrien

What exactly is Evil Adrien?

I've seen lots of stories with this as a tag, but very few are of him, actually being evil in ayway and the few that do, have it appear more or less out of the blue.

Adrien working with Hawkmoth doesn't make him evil given the circumstances and most sotires keep those circumstance the same, making us sympthaic and showing hwo he isn't really evil.

Adrien is considred evil whenever he acts against whatever if Marinette thinks is best on ether side.

Adrien is evil if he is Jealous

Adrien is evil, if he decides to work on his own instead of with Ladybug

Adrien is Evil, because he thinks differently on how to handle thigns based on his won epsiereicnes (Lila reference and how people still bitch at him, despit eit making hum more human)

I haven't found any truly evil Adrien stories that make sense, without completely rewriting the story and who he is as a person, and I kind of like that, ebcuase it shows deep down that Adrien is a good person and does his best, yet Marinette has so many version of her beign evil and it is all done without truly breaking her character traits, becuase many fo those evil marientte stories are where she is acting like she is the perfect victim ins alt and she goe sdown the vengeful evil path int he anme justice, her akuam forms work with this, stories of where she just picks and chooses what to do, it works with her contorling nature and her bad traits and still shows her deep down helpful side to the occasional allie with her.

See a problem? The girls everyone loves as more realistic villain to out right evil representation than Adrien, the one person people love to ash into evil or turn evil.

Plus there in lies another problem, what is Evil? What is Good? Good and Evil are subjective terms and their defnetation can vary dpending on cultre, region, era of time, and more, This is not to say that their are some universally accepted acts as good and evil, but in a show with gods and that it's meant to repsent abstract concepts, this ispmlies nothing is inherently one or the other. The worls isn't Black and White, it's just variying shades of Grey. SOme are darker and ligther than others but still grey.

I've thought about how to make an Evil Adrien, or at the very least a more cruel Adrien, and few propmts might have some references to this one as well, but I can't trly make him evil, the most evil ic an make him just means that Marientte isn't goignt o have fun time or anyone else and it would all depend on how you introduce this version and you don't have to rewrite him 100%.

Idea One, when he first gets his Mriaculous, instead of jumping the gn, after hearing what powers he has, he asks question with clear tone, showing that it's order and Plagg can't disobey thus Adrien finds out he at the very least two othe rpowers to match Ladybug's.   
Adrien who while he still kind, askes about his foe and what the power Nooroo provides is and finds out that everyone bar Babies and in rare sitations a Miraculous user under extreme stress, have ot agree to everything and thus at ebound in a magically binding contract.   
Adrien finds out that Kawmies can't disobey the holders commands and Adrien despite wanting Freedom, order for Plagg to never lie, Half Lie, or Omit any information that is important for him to know. This Leads to Adrien knwoign about Fu, where he is and what other Miraculous are out threre, all realtivly quickly.   
Adrien in this Naririve is using his Mind and Intelleigence cruelly and while he helps Plagg afterward with command not to ever leave without his permission nd should anyone take his ring without him personally handing it over of his own free will to destroy them.   
This Adrien would be calculative and cruel in handling his hero business. Which elads to him killing the akuatsied indivauls and with a clear warnignt hat if they truly are truly innocent they can come back with no memory but if they are odle rneough to know better but generally a good person, they will come back but with the memory of everythignt hey did and some lingering pain that they must go to therapy for, and if truly bad person and or Hawkmoth's allie they will stay dead.   
Adrien does this and the cure doesn't fix it, becuase he override its, he actually cotnorl how much can be fixed and how much death can be changed.   
While he still helps out, he often doesn't do much, he used the Mask to be free and he still makes friends, though this Adrien who uses the years of home schooldign at a higher level, the high class events and such, to his advaagte and he doesn't tolerate stalkers and any unethical this, basically he starts tot ake bit of the law into his won hands and several staff and governemtn fficalls find their lives in ruin. Adrien gains Freedom to help everyone on both sides and Plagg is actually supportive of his Kitten.

Must Have  
Adrien's Intellgience not ebignd umbed down and in fact is more shows to him being tiny bit cynical and serious  
Adrien's legit combat ability isn't degraded, due to years of fencing, karate, andothe rsports, his Miraculous actually enhaces it.  
Adrien killing Akuam  
Adrien having two other abilities to match Ladybug  
Adrien not caring about Ladybug's plans  
Adrien still showing his gentel kinds side for friends and loved ones  
Adrien must put the school and other government officails in their palce about what they can and can't do by their own laws (IN other words the dumstper thing of the mahyor or what the schoola dn chloe all, did will have severe consequences for their actions)  
Adrien catche son quickly than Marientte is a stalker and put her in her palce (How salty you want to be on this will depend on you)  
Adrien with his sense of confenced and helping, actually manages to force his father into beign a father

Optional  
Pairigns - I don't see this being a Marinette story and but if youw ant to be, Adrein doesn't change to her side, she changes to his, otherwise it can be anyone, so long as it makes sense)  
Reveals - This would be One-Sided on Adrien's part and possibly both if you have Marinte join him, and the how he finds out will depend on how much of a glameor you want to shield identies and or him making conenctions)  
Fu, I don't see him being happy with his charge and dpeneidng on how much you want to bash him on beign a bad master to Adrien punishing him for chid soldiders and much more, can make hm interesting, hell it would be interesting if when he attempt to take the ring, Plagg's order carry out and Adrien sees Fu die or even Wayzz cease to exisits and a new Turutle appears and the Miraculous ends up in Adrien's hands, or what ever. It just depending on if youw ant Fu to be an enemry, more neaturl, or on Adrien's side.  
Gaurdian Adrien  
Redeemed Gabriel and Natalie, (This could be an dieas of the ever goewing Danger of Destrctuon, espelaly if he test Chat's calim about good people and uses real crimials to help his cause sees them being dead and nto coming back) or by beign forced to hang with son, actually helps him move on form Emilie and passes it down.

Not Allowed  
The School Staff and Mayor and such, being that bad and rbekaign their rules  
Marinette beign a aleader or even being able to reign him in  
Marinett'e stalker issue not addressed and dealt with  
Adrien being a Pushover

The second idea for this evil Adrien, actually comes in the idea of him giving up on Ladybug, not just on love but on being partners, becuase now that she has been made a guardian by someone who deep down Adrien doesn't repsect and knows wasn't a true Gaurdian, she became more closed off and arrgaont in her status of always knwoign everything, of being the boss and he got tired of cosntnalty having to die for a girl who even after all this time ahsn't learned any real cobat or fighting to help,   
She has picked new heroes and he isn't allowed to know who they are, even more so now, ebcuase he can't fetch the miraculous without knowing who she is and he is ocne more not even given the time to talk to her about whether or not certain people need their Miraculous and more.   
He starts distencing himself away, espelly when she picks more perment hodler to help and finds out that they all know each other's identiyes,. (WHo she picked and share did your call), he snaps and walks away.   
He basically starts to grill Plagg like he should have done from the beginning (See the notes from up their about the quesitona dn such), Though he now knows it's Marinette as Ladybug and he can be told without the Kawmi spell effecting Plagg into silence becuase the Guardian is meant to be known to the holders who are aware and this makes Adrien even angrier given all his interactions with her and looking back with everything on both sides he is disgusted by her.   
This Adrien starts by instead of just killing the AKuam's he instead discretly waits for an AKuma and sneaks in her room and takes the other Miraculous and using Plagg's power destories Marinette's connection and ownership of it making him th eowner. Adrien basically then starts killing the akumas and doing kind of like above, but now he isn't afraid to let his freedom and power run. 

Must Have  
Adrien breaking away from Ladybug for reason that reflect their partnership and balance  
Adrien's intelligence not beign dumbed down  
His fighting ability not being down graded  
Adrien having abilities with his miraculous that match Ladybug's  
Adrien must not care about Marinette anymore.  
Adrien must become a new Guardian and he gets help from the Order by Using the Horse Mriaculous  
Adrien not taking anyone's crap and standing strong for himself  
Adrien having friends that are solely his or more loyal to him (Kagami is more loyal to Adrien and Chloe, anyone else you can add)  
Marinette finds, that her secrets and inability to be a good partner has a cost and it's high for the unbalance she continued  
Adrien learns actual Magic form the Order (Seriosuly they potions and it was a Mage who made the Miraculous, so real magic exists)

Optional  
Pairings -Adrien can be with anyone but Marinette and like usual it has to make sense  
Reveals - Adrien finds it out and if Marinette figures it out, it will at the end and ther eis nothing she can do  
Marinette - can be alone forever and possibly severaly hurt or crippled it depends on how violent the story will be when Adrien snaps  
Natalie Redepetion, I feel she is more salvageable that Gabreil at times and for this Adrien, she mgith be th eonyl oen he would reddem if a Chance  
Fu - He didn't truly loose his memory, he just did it thinking the order couldn't trakc him after he passed it, he was found y the roder not long after and put to death for crimes, just becuase he was young doen'st mean he hadn't almost 200 years to fix it and he failed big time

Not Allowed  
Adrien being Foriging to Marinette or anyone who he doesn't have th eebst of reason for and Marientte doesn't make the cut on forgivieness, natalie has years ot love and care, despite recent event,s so she has aby  
Gabreil escaping punishment  
Adrien being mericulf to his foes  
Fu escaping some form of puihsment  
School staff and mayor and such all escpaign any punsihemnt  
Marinette being treat like a victim  
Chat Blanc didn't happen nor Time Tagger (The TIme travel isn't consistent and shouldn't be taken serieus)


	31. Transfering School

We've seen plenty of stories where Marinette tranfers or her expulsion wasn't fixed but these stories most foten come back to Adrien salt for little reason, so instead let's flip this and have Adrien transfer to Kagami's school, we don't know for certain if she is home schooled and the fencing meets at Dupent but isn't actually there, so we can have Adrien go to a private school with her and gain more loyal friends. I say this because Marinette hasn't been the best of friend and depending on how you handle the Lila fallout and the prediticbly Marientte turning on him from her not tellignt he truth, he wouldn't want her, Nino is too gullable but has potenail to be redeemed but not by much givent hat he knew Marientte for eyars and baught lies so easily, and he might be more loyal to Ayla. Factoring in everything else, it's weird.

I want Adrien to go to Kagami's school if she has one or just another school and meets new people and this helps him have real friends and real teachers who help and more. This would help him grow in many way on both sides of his mask.

Must Have  
Adrien going to a new school  
Adrien not being dumbed down  
Adiren's fighting abilities not reduced  
Adrien standing up for himself  
Adrien having friends that are solely his and not Marientte's  
Adrien must have other powers to be more balanced with Ladybug's  
Adrien learning real Magic (Hell magic made the Miraculus and their are potions, so have him actually pick up real magic)

Optional  
Pairings, can be anyone with reason like other chapters and depending on you acjtually have him being salty with Marinette for bad side of stlaking and her dientiy, could determine how much si sa slowburn or if he kicks her to curb)  
Reveals, Adrien must find out all the Heroes' Identies befor ehe transfers and this will help exlain any salt he has with Marinette and he has just reason for it)  
Guardian Adrien  
Adrien's new friends being the Quantic kids, various O.C.s, or even spotlight kids from other shows, if from other shows, please tag who they are correctly. Example being your rendition of Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible, he must be tagged, even fi you don't have him exactly the same  
Gabriel and Natalie Redemption, this will depend on you  
Adrien finding or coming in contact with other Miraculous and picking new heroes  
Adrien mainting some of his friend from his Class, like Nino and Chloe

Not Allowed  
Marinete the Leader and Chosen One  
Adiren Foriginvg easily or at all depending on your version of redepeimg them  
Fu escaping any punishment  
Chat Blanc never happened, (Time Travel doesn't work here)


	32. Akumatised Adrien

I've noticed a trend with Akumatsied Adrien and Marinette, Marinette is Always powerful and able to win and sometimes she can free herself, or she just gives in completely and stays evil. Adrien on the other hand, almost always is easily defeated, no real threat, and can't free himself or take control away from Hawkmoth.

Now keep in mind, that as much as I hate the Chat Blanc for the messed Time Travel, I love how he was Akumatised not because of rejection, but for his fath rna dnmother and the absude and everything piling on and then to top it off, he never said Yes. Where as marinette in her almost cannon event, did say yes.

I have to admit this challgne is to Make a good Akumatised Adrien story and sad to say, this ain't goignt o end well for the heroes or hawkmoth.

Must Have  
Adrien is akuamtised like is possible self without him agreeing the details of how are up to you, but he must be one of the few who never agreed.  
Adrien msut be powerful akuama and smart  
Adrien must be able to break his control to akuam  
Adrien at some point free himself  
Adrien must trimpuh over the heroes and villians  
Adrein pon being free must retain some his powers as asideeffect of Change, Destruciton, and Creation  
Adrien retain his memories upon beign freed

Optional  
Pairings - Anythign you want but with reason  
Reveals - Let's face it in this Adrien will find out all and how much the other Heroes know is at your discreation  
Adrien when he is akuatised it could be similar to the Chat Blanc event, or he could have broken in anger and sorrow and was almost dead and the akuam heals and such, or perhaps it has to do with the cataclysm hitting him during Miracular, be creative  
Natalie redemption  
Fu Bashing

Not Allowed  
Marinette winning and freeing him  
Gabreil being redeemed in any way  
Adrien loosing his Miraculous


	33. IEXIST4's Ideas and GirlPower54's Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IEXISIT4's Original - How about a prompt where Adrien quits modeling after noticing how emotionally manipulative his father is. Or calls out his cousin for what he pulled by pretending to be him.
> 
> GirlPower54's Original - 1.A sour reveal, where Adrien realizes how much of a stalker she is. (Or just, a reveal chapter in general)  
\- Someone finds out and slips up and informs Adrien about who Marinette is. Adrien is not happy.  
\- The Order gets involved and actually undoes Fu's making Ladybug Guardian, with them deeming Ladybug and CN's partnership unstable and them actually taking the ladybug earrings back to find a different holder.  
\- Tikki wakes up and realizes how Fu has been playing favorites to her own Ladybug and tries to inform Marinette about this. Marinette surprisingly doesn't listen and Tikki is left maaad. This one probably is unrelated but I just thought of it now

As the title ad summary of this chapter says, it's there and i'm given the shoutout for it, some of the idea is based on common theme and let's face it, majority if these prompts revolve around similar themes and this has some twsit here.

Let's start with IEXISIT4's idea first.

His Idea is actually two which are quitting modeling from finally not jsut noticing but accepting the emotional manipulation of his father and calling out his cousin Felix for pretending to be him. This can be two separate plotlines or you can combine them into story line, it depends on how you time the events.

Now, this is their ideas and I'm giving them due, but how would you go about it? For me to futher this I would have to add certain things and this way you build fromt here and actually avoid certain troupe.

Quiting Modeling.

Must Have  
Adrien waking up and accepting that his father is emotionally avusive to negalectful  
Adrien not beign left poor (I'm serious he would still have lots of money from the job itself that's his, the voice acting, comericals, etc.)  
Adrien using the knowledge of the business that he should reasonably have to his advantiage.  
Adrien leaving his father's house through some emans legally.  
Adrein becomes more serious in both sides of his life.  
Adrien becoming more Self-Confindente form getting away  
Adrien start live on his own or with Chloe, because Chloe would actually help him and honestly needs some love.

Optional  
Pairings - Same as most of the chapters with it beign anyone but it must make sense and have reason  
Identiy Reveals - Depending on if you this idea in the hero verse or not, I still have for Adrien finding out first and possibly a joint finding out.  
Adrien changing schools but maintain his friends  
Adrien becoming the Guardian  
Fu punishment or Fu stepping up and being a real mentor and help  
Including the Punihment of Felix idea and perhaps retrieve the family ring which he stole.  
Perhaps over time Gabreil wakes up and makes real effort for his son or he stay bad.

Not Allowed  
Adrien being left without money, or resources because he has them in spades.  
Adrien being easily Forgiving

Felix Punishmient Idea

Must Have  
Adrien quickly dealing with Felix, it honestly depends on if this a rewrite of the episode or if he comes back and thus you have ways to handle it  
Adrien being smart and cruel about it, due to Felix's actions could have long term problems for him with his friends.  
Adrien not soe asily forgiving Felix, this would depend on if you want himt o have redpetion or not  
Adrien becoming more self confident due to dealing with him and it makes him handle akuma and even Lila differently.

Optional   
Pairings - same as above  
Identiy Reveals - Same as above  
Felix Redemption   
Guardian Adrein as a side effect of Adrien standing up for himself.  
Including the Modlign quitting and Gabriel actions from above.

Not Allowed  
Adrien letting Felix off the hook easily

GirlPower54's ideas are interesting and two of them are a Sour Reveal and two of them are where Marinette no longer gets to be Ladybug.

Let's Cover the Sour Reveal  
The options given were him finding out her stalker habbits and the other were someone finding it out first and spilling it. Normamly I would seprate these into two different prompts but you could make this one and it all it takes is time and thinking.

Must Have  
Adrien knowing Marinette's identiy as Ladybug and not ebign happy about it  
Adrien knowing about her Marinette's stalker side at elast the low key stuff but given time finds out about the wrost parts.  
Adrien finding out due to Marinette revealing her identiy to say another hero (The most likely would Ayla aka Rena and Luka aka Viperion, the reason could be to get Ayla to be quite and more loyal to her not Lila, and Luka if you go a slight romance route)  
Adrien quits being her partner and starts doing different hero work   
Adrien perhaps taking down Hawkmoth, mayura, Sentimosnters, and AKuma on his own as needed by no longer being kind.

Optional  
Pairings - Adrien can be with anyone but Marinette  
Identiy Reveals - Adrien beign a one-sided reveal is already in the msut have, but having Mairnette finding out his could build drama here so your call but she can't find out quickly or early on  
Adrien becoming darker and even more Jaded  
Guardian Adrien  
Adrien picking new heroes 

Not Allowed  
Adrien Forgiving Marinette or being paired with her  
Marientte getting any sympathy or pity for her mistakes

The next ideas are where She looses her Miraculous and whiel she gave two I'm going to expand it into three ideas because of creativity of Fanfciton

The First of the two is that the Order appears and revokes Marinette's Guardianship and deems her nto fit for ebign Ladybug due to themr esearching the pair and deeming them unstnable and her unsuitable.

Must Have  
The Order is involved and they take away Marinette's Guardianship and Miraculous  
Adrien while he has flaws, the Order is willing to train him  
Adrien getting to pick new Alies  
Adrien not being downgraded in his skills and intelligence.

Optional  
Pairings - Adrien can be with anyone so long as it makes sense. bar Marinette (Can't see how it would work)  
Identiy Reveals - You can have the order tell him who Ladybug was or just leave it at that, The New Ladybug and Adrien msut share each other's identiyes  
New Ladybug - This Ladybug can be an O.C., Kagami, or anyone else so long as it ameks sense and has a real partnership with Adrien)  
Emilie Awaking or Dying  
Natalie and Gabriel Redeptiom

Not Allowed  
Marinette having a miraculous again or keeping her memory of it, 

The Next Idea was that Tiki wakes up on Fu's favoritism and actually calls out to marinette about real Partnership is and Marinette doesn't listen. Causing Tiki to get mad and leave.

This idea can be combined with the other one with the order and you will see in the optional side.

Must Have  
Tiki confronting Marinette about real Partnership due to Fu's favoritism and implires her to share everything with Chat, and Marinette doesn't  
Tiki becoming angry and eventally leaving Marinette  
Adrien must become aware of the issues and help Tiki and whoever the new Ladybug is.  
Tiki depending on the order diea is combined, with the help of Plagg, puts Fu in his place.

Optional  
Pairings - Adrien can be with anyone but Marinette  
Identiy Reveals - Adrien can find out the truth of who Marinette was or not, but he must know the other heroes and they don't know his except witht he roder)  
Order involved from before (This combined the ideas, but makes it where Mairnette order Tiki to never leave her and Tiki's anger came form her being named a Guardian and still chosing not to let Chat in without Fu hampering her. This version would amekt he roder rescuing Tiki not just taking her away)  
New Ladybug like above  
Marientte if the order doesn't get involed, while she still might remember and try to find Fu, Marinette can ether somehow become a villain through Fu or she becomes a nuicne to the new ladybug

Not allowed  
Marinette being redepemd into a good hero  
Fu escaping some form of punishment.


	34. Chat Noir Never in Paris

This idea is revolves around the idea that Marinette and Adrien were tested and given their Miraculous before Stone Heart appeared. 

Basically Gabreil int his to help keep Adrien safe in his own mind, he sent Adrien to another country, and from there we can see how events change drastcily.

Must Have  
Adrien still has Plagg and wherever Adrien is sent, he must become a hero who can stand on his own  
Adrien gains different friends that are solely his  
Adrien's Intelligence and Skills aren't downgraded.  
Marinette didn't stay Ladybug and the Miraculous is given to someone else (We all saw how she was quick to get rid of it and without Chat to be a distraction and help lift her up, she wouldn't stay Ladybug and the battle and such would cause her to quit)  
Fu gets hell from the other Kwamies and finds much of authority lost from them  
The Story must Focus on Adrien and not Paris, and thus the other events are highlighted but not the focus unless somehow brought to where Adrien is.

Optional  
England, New York, Tibet, or somewhere else of your call is where he can be sent but have it make sense  
Pairings, Adrien most likely won't be with anyone in cannon unless you can explain them away well and out of Cannon Kagami is actually the easiest to explain  
New Ladybug or Hawkmoth actually got her Miraculous depends on how you handle it  
Guardian Adrien  
Order somehow getting involved

Not Allowed  
Marinette staying Ladybug after her Intial Failling  
Adrien being in Paris when Stone Heart Happens  
The Story can't focus on Ladybug no matter who it is.


	35. Kind but Jaded

This an idea how things would be if from the very beginning while kind, is Jaded on others. This causes Adrien to be less forgiving or trusting of others and more blunt. This basically rewrites a aprt of his personality. I'm saying this because logically Adrien would be more intelligent due to his upbringing and the social circles he is in, fame and fourtune, facotirng in his father and more. I don't see him being outright eman, but he doesn't go out of his way correct others on what they think. Basically when Marinette snaps at him, he doesn't bother to correct her and doesn't care less about her opinion and thus we see Marinette not changing her opinion on him. Nino would still be his friend based on what I can tell, but I doubt Adrien would ever apoligise to amrientte ebcuase he didn't do anything wrong. This also lead to him do to be more jaded with trust, while he passed th eintial test to become Chat Noir, he doesn't listen or care for Ladybug because he cans ee she literally has no skill and thus he gives her a chance to be a parter and leanr, but when she doesn't. he doesn't care. How would the story playout with a more self cofindent Adrien whod oens't take crap forma nyone be?

Must Have  
Adrien's skills and intelligence can't be dumbed down  
Adrien can't be a pushover  
Adrien doesn't take anyone crap beyond means  
Adrein isn't as Forgiving  
Adrien doesn't Love Ladybug or Like Marinette  
Marinette doesn't like Adrien but depending on you do it could like Chat  
Adrien Finds Fu early and first  
Adrien is still friends with Nino, Kagami, Chloe, Sabrina, and others kids who are soly his friends  
Adrien as two more powers to match that of Ladybug and msut be able to use them  
Adrien can kill akuma and such if he wants to  
Death can only be reverse with Adrien's approval  
Due to him possible having powers that don't make Ladyug the sole Hero for fixing thigns, he isn't always quick to blows and visa-versa  
Certain Akuma don't happen or if they do the reason is different, example Copycat, No Love between heroes and she would be there for not stealing Adrine's phone so he ether doesn't happen the reason is entirely different

Optional  
Pairings - Adrien can be with anyone so long as it makes sense and sense Adrien whiel eh doesn't Hate marinette or Ladybug just doesn't like her, it can be a long slow burn same with her, but hoenslty Adrien can do better than her  
Reveals - Given this frame Adrien would depman to know the hero support and even pick them so he knows all of them and Ladybug if he find sout he si first and depending on your write it could be both ro just him  
Guardian Adrien   
Fu - He can stay a good mentor like he should have been or he be bashed and Adrien with the help fo Plagg take shis place by force making him slightly darker  
Lila, depending on the narrative if she becomes problem I don't see the version of Adrien carignat all until she in akuamtised beyond her first attempt. SO she mostly lily will die  
Gabreil and Natalie, whil Adiren is jaded and might be more calma nd orderly for them upong finding out the truth I don't see them being forgiven but ti depend son you, perhaps the make ammeands and Adrien still elave some type of perment punishment or he kills them

Not Allowed  
Marinette/Ladybug beign the leader and roder starting out with actual skills that has no reason to be there.  
Adrien being forgiving or to Mericful  
Fu is enemeny staying alive and if he si mentor show him being equal to both


	36. Animal Traits

We've seen this idea before and it has been done, but I have yet to find it done in a serious manner, where Adrien gets the traits that are legimently helpful. Practically all stoires focus ont he ones that at eused for comedy and making him seem stupid, hell I have found really any that foucs on Marinette getting Ladybug traits besides occasioanly eating flowers and she can hid eit, or perhaps beign sensitive to cold, but that's something even real people can be.

The Idea is simple and give Adrien Trais fo cat that are useful and can't be used to be embarssing or comedy, and show more of Maribette's Ladybug trais and give her real embarssing one, sense I have yet to find that.

Must Have  
Adrien's Cat Traits msut be useful and can't be embarssing or comeditic  
Marinette's Ladybug Traits, must be evident and Embarssing  
Adrien's skills and Intelligence isn't dumbed down

Optional  
Inlcude Usual Traits for Marinette but only one or two  
Pairings can being anyone so long as it makes sense  
Reveals, Adrien finds out first and possible equal share  
Guaridan Adrien  
Shared Gaurdianship

Not Allowed  
Adrien having embarssing cat traits  
Mariette having easy to ide traits or non embarssing one


	37. Unstoppable Monkey King and the Black Cat

Okay, this idea just occurred to me because of dream I had after watching a Kim Possible youtube video.

The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and Kim Possible are both aired on Disney and thus having the right, and since Kim Possible is int he same Universes as Lilo and Stich, Proud Family, and American Dragon, Jake Long, would it be really a stretch to include the Miraculous? Of course thos references of connection were crossover speasicls and thus should be taken with a grain of salt, but there is a lot to work with here and I have propmpt for this and as youc an tell it surrounds of Course Adrien and Ron.

Back Ground infro for this challenge, Ron after his exchange with Yamanoichi, comes back more serious and skilled and a better understanding of his Mystical Monkey Powers. Ron to better himself and due to his Father getting a different job, moves to Paris. As for why the world isn't concerned or truly knows about Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's because Magic and Golbal Justice are keeping it quiet. SO while they are aware no one believes or the real danger or remembers the massive levels of a threat, like Frozer, Stormy Wheather, Syren, etc. Ron due to Master Sensei finds himself as a student to Master Fu and this is where the plot comes fixed, due to Ron's Changes.

Must Have  
Ron and family moving to Paris shortly after his student exchange  
Ron having become more serious but still himself  
Ron having his Mystical Monkey Powers under better control  
Ron being the Next Guardian  
Ron is given the Monkey Miraculous and due to Mystical Monkey Powers, disptie still ebign young as no time limit  
Ron is understand of the difference between Leader and Sidekick and Partners, he makes Ladybug and Chat on even footing being real Partners  
Adrien's intelligence and skills aren't dumbed down  
Adrien is has two more abilities to match Ladybug  
Adrien is now picking heroes with Ron talking to him  
Ron and Adrien become Friends  
Adrien unlocks some hidden Powers that are just his (Perhaps a connection to his mother with the Peacock or something else)  
Adrien becomes more Self Confident and doesn't nessarily need Ladybug anymore  
Adrien handles Lila without issues  
Adrien gains friends that are soley his and not Marinette's  
New Heroes with actual thoguhts to them (Menaing Ayla is enver going to be Rena Rouge again, Natheinal or Marc are better suited)

Optional  
Pairings can be anyone so long as it makes sense  
Reveals are equally done, because Ron enforces balance and thus all identies are known  
Kim Possible related villians and such cans till happen but it must never take over the story  
Ron, I will be honest, if you give him a paring, your only chocies are Kim who learns form he rmsitakes, Yori, Shego, or Adrien  
Possible Redepmtion for Natalie and Gabreil  
Order Returns and Aids Ron and the Heroes  
Adrien, Ron, Marinette, and Fu discuss the other heroes and some of them stay but are given different Miraculous and others just top, example being Ayla she is enver the Fox again, you can still make her a hero, he rperosnallity would actually make her a better Bee. Chloe is given the cjance to be a real hero and given another Miraculous with set conditions, etc/)

Not Allowed  
Bunyix, Time Tagger and Chat Blanc never happened (Time Travel works only one way0  
Leader Ladybug


	38. Powers Beyond the Miraculous

This idea comes from the diea of giving powers that have nothing to do witht he Miraculous and or a result, I will explain that more in a bit. I got this because outside of one story, that I forgot the name of, where Adrien has telepathy and Telekineises, almost every story with extra powers gives only Marinette extra powers, or if they both have them, she is still treated like hers are the most rare, powerful, and or just the main focus.

So, far this idea is to give Adrien not only powers but for his to be the better ones if you give other powers.

Now as for my comment about due to the Miraculous, I don't nessarily mean the one he wields, I eman mor elike the Peacock and Butterfly, or perhaps dpeneding on what you do, you could have a whole range of hodlers, but the idea is that children born formt he union of Miraculous Holders can be born with powers and they can vary greatly. This gives you lee way mainly into only Adrien because we have it confirmed that both his parents wielded the Miraculous but we don't know how long and the circumstances of it. Plus the Miraculous of the Peacock and Butterfly, while empathy based to a degree, have a wide range of powers it could grant, see the notes of my Kawmi chapter, but this could give you a whole range powers and it could delve into interesting plotlines about the Mriaculous themselves and how the Kwamies are Gods and thus any children concived while their holders are transformed, could int heory be demi-gods to mortal gods, etc. 

The other theme is just that the word itself has magical or power based people like say X-Men, or just magic like in Harry Potter, etc. but if this the type of story you want, I still advise for this Challenge that Adrien is still has the highly rare and covent skills and control over it, etc. 

So, I will do my normal thing of Must Have, Optional, and Not Allowed, then I will let suggestions on Powers I would like to see but you are stillf ree to do what you want.

Must Have  
Adrien isn't an Idiot or unskilled  
Adrien must have Friends that are soly his  
Adrien must have Powers that he is born with and are the most powerful and or rarest  
Adrien by the end of the story must have full control and or knowledge of them (This is for the diea f you start of weak in beginning)  
Adrien is more self confindent  
Whatever Powers you give Adrien or if to others, msut be used and not just there for plot it msut be something that you make a purpose for. (Exmaple, Adrien or whoever can't all of sudden have Invisibility and only use it once, it msut be something seen more often)

Optional  
Miraculous, they can still exisit or not, your call  
Adrien's Powers can be like the idea above where it's due to his aprents and the Kawmie, or something else entirely realted  
Other People in the world having Powers  
If the Hero thing is still revleant, than Reveals are one-sided with Adrien knowing or equal share  
Pairings are anything so long as you make it make sense

Not Allowed  
Marinette even if she has powers or not, being stronger and or better in anyway  
Depending on if you use the heroes and such, or anything inc anon so far, Buniyx, Time Tagger, and Chat Blacn never happened or exisit

Suggested Powers for Adrien that I would like to see, but you don't have to use them

Magic - This can be a wide spread ability and it opens of the gate for a lot, this could be him leanring it for beign born with it to natural affinity, Miraculous and much more, this also lets you add multiple powers at your discretion 

If your wish to stick a singular Power or Grouping, Singular Powers are just that, one Power or multiple Powers but don't seem to connect and Groups of Powers that build off each other and or closely connected by logic, belief and or your own thought Process.

Singular - Ice Powers, Shapeshifting, Omnilinglusim (The Power to read, speak, and write in all Languages) These Powers are separate and don't necessarily build or connect to one another under normal circumstances, thus he could have them all but ther eisn't a reason for it)  
Grouping - Ice, Water, Vapor, Cold, Shadows, Light, Healing, Death, these Powers can be interacted under Winter Related and more but the build.

I bring the difference here, so not only Adrien isn't limited, if you wish to have others int he story have powers, you don't necessarily have to connecting powers and it could be outliers.

Which goes into the idea of perhaps Powers are inherited and some are solely yours, example say Emile and Gabreil both Telepathy and EMily also had Empathy and Gabrail also had Complusion as alow level mind control, Adrien could inherit anyone of the three powers fromg enetcis and have a power that is unque to him and only him, example being say he inherited Teleapthy, he could also still randomly have control over say Weather, this doesn't nessarily mean there aren't other wtheart sers in yoru world, but he would be the highest level for this story (Exmaple he could influence celestial wheahter events and total planet wide thigns verse local area,e tc)

Get creative.

Back to Powers  
Because everyone likes giving him the destructive powers and don't get me wrong I love it and it works, espeally if you want to keep the Miraclous, but you could also do the inverse and give him say healing both of himself and others, immnunity to dieisases and poisons, regeneration, teleportation, illusions, forcefeilds, etc. Powers that work on support and the opposite of destruction

You could also go in the route of giving him powers that seem random, example is the Power to See into the Past, Present, and Future, unless you rewirte Adrien's character are start the world, this power wouldn't seem like something he would have and or if he has it, is part of journey trying to prove the vision wrong or right, etc. 

I think I'm loosing a bit of where I was going with this, but enjoy.


	39. Obession

Hey this idea I have to give some credit to a story called "Jealousy Killed the Cat" by Pensmight, if only because while I almost didn't read it, a friend of mine said they worked at from an angle that hsowed Adrien's flaws in a way that didn't directly bash him but still showed how he could be the jealous and pssoive type. I give props to that and while I think the idea of Adrien being the Possive and Jealous type has merit, I don't think it would ever be the extreme level of an issue. Marinette on the other hand as mutlple intsecnes before she is even dating him let alone truly close to him.

I bring this up, because take a scenario where Adrien and Marinette got together, they know each other's identies, they know all that they have done, and while they are going slow, Marinette's jealous/possive/stalker/obsessive side comes back with a vengeance because Adrien is still close to Kagami and due Chloe goriwng up is actually better and nicer thus making even more concerned because of the long time history, She starts her old ways and while Adrien is aware of what she used ot do and even that the rest of her close girl friends and even Nino and possibly other snew and thus know it wa sbad, he made her promise to not do so again, but she does.

The Idea is that would Adrien break away from her completely or would they somehow make up? After all Adrein and Mairnette have lots of issues on each side of the mask and even more as a whole, and sad to say that Marinette's are the worse ones in the romance department not facoting in the legit parter side, which for this story she has correct that some.

Must Have  
Marinette and Adrien dating with full reveals and secrets shared - Identies, her stalking, etc  
Marinette retuning to her bad ways because of Adrien's closeness with kagami and Chloe  
Adrien being faithful but at some point and catching on what she's doing putting Marinette in her place and breakup with her for her promeblem  
Has Heroes they are true equal and are Joint Gauridan and thus the Miraculous box is divided between both of them and Chat has two extra powers to balance out Mairnette's  
Adrien's Intellgience and Fighting ability isn't dumded or skilled down  
Kagami is stilla very close friend to Adrien  
Chloe has matured and has regained her true Friendship Adrien  
New holders for all miraculous minues the main two and villians because Hawkmoth knows the all already

Optional  
Adrien and Marinette after time getting back together  
Adrien moving on romantically complete to anyone of your choosing so long as it makes sense  
Marinette moving on if they don't get back together  
The Split Miraculous between them are your call, though I suggest that Dragon, Snake, Turtle, Fox, Rabbit being Adriens and he chosses new holders for them

Not Allowed  
Adrien forigiving easily (He can forgive just not easily)  
Chat Blanc and Time Tagger never happened  
Marinette's stalker and obssive side being treat like it's cute and all that new getting away with past knwoeldge of it, including Tiki


	40. Reality Check

This an idea that reflects the aftermath of Season Three, basically none of the back up heroes can ever be used again, even fi given a new Miraculous, simply because they can now be watched. Ladybug who was already the weaklink for knowing too much is even more of weaklink now because Hawkmoth is aware she is the Gaurdian. Chat Noir in this, wakes up and orders Plagg to take him to Ladybug's home so they can talk and it forces an identity reveal, because now they have to think together. Yes, in this Adrien can be upset with Ladybug for all the secrets and how many of it could've been avoided if she or even Fu let him in on things and treated him as a real partner and equal, not a glorifed sidekick. Marinette wakes up and confess to everything they bond as friends, it won't be easy because ther eis a lot fo thigns wrong with both, but due to Adrien finnaly getting to fully vent he admits he is glad Fu is gone if only because now they can actually plan. The Order does get involed and it's because Adrien suggests they go to them,s ense Fu never was going to and ultimately froma certains tand point is criminal, who destoried them and stole the Mriaculous, and fi he was innocent they would look at like he had almost twoc entires to fix it, as it is, he is looking like a villain. They go and get real help and real traing. 

Must Have  
Adrien ordering Plagg to take him there and ti works because she is the Guardian  
Idenites are revealed now  
Adrien isn't dumbed down or have his skills down graded  
Adrien and marinette get to vent their frstation on both sides of the mask and Adrien as lot more to be pssed about so hsow it  
Adrien must have at least two more abilities awaken to amtch ladybug  
None of the previous Heroes can be used again for any Miraculous period  
Adrien is Made a Joint Guaridan and doesn't give Marinette the choice int he matter  
Adrien if needed more back heroes picks the new oens, yes this time around he is in the know and makes bthe chocies (Seirosuly he only piced Luka and that while good he coan't so to balance eit out, marinette can only pick one)  
Fu isn't treated like a hero by Adiren and the Orde,r he is realsiticly a criminal and the Order doe shelpt rain them as equals  
Adrien must remind her that has Ladybug she could have put Lilla to rest period but chose not too and she isn't as much of victim as she thinks.  
Adrien and Marinette both growing and Maturing

Optional  
Pairings - Anyone with whoever, just make it make sense  
Class/School redempetion  
Natalie Redemption  
Evil Emile or Good, or kill her off or Heal her

Not Allowed  
Marinette staying in charge or beign portayed with too much sympathy for her or beign a victim  
Fu not beign called out for his fuck ups and paying for it, sae with Marinette


	41. Volpina and Chamelon

This is an idea where Marinette actually uses her brain and doesn't ge tot be the victim, She has Ladybug does a Public anucment that Lilla Rossie isn't her firend and outside of her beign Akuamtised because of her lie that the Ladyblog spread, she has never met her.

Yes in this She used her brain and it's Chat that gave her the intial idea. becuas eheosntly Mairnette isn't a victim, Adrine is more of a victim than she is, even in Chameloeon, given that he didn't try to Humilate Lila and this attacked by her and had his reputation torn apart, showing that he is the victim.

How would events play out with this so called ler who sin't a good one at that, nipped in the buf early and due to the Hero's day event is forced back to itally on trucny and more? 

Must Have  
Volpina, Hero's Day, and CHamelon must hav their time frames rearranged some to make it work, (Even inc anon needs to be rearranged some), but Lila needs ot be taken out early  
Chat Noir gives Ladybug the idea, and Ladybug actually uses her brain and dose it.  
Adrien is treated like the actual victim he is, for CHameol, sicne Marinette isn't the victim completely.  
Marinatee can be salty to those who have known her for years and her best friend doubting her espeally for their stupidity, like max and the napikin, Jagged and the Cat,e tc. common sense.  
Adrein isn't dumbed down or have his fighting skills reduced  
Marinette is actually worse off in fighting and show Ladybug and Chat Paring and so she can get better realsiticly.  
Have Adrien choose Heroes or New ones, in other words Have Fu etheir be a real mentor and treat them both equally, or have mairnette realise how much of a fuck up Fu is and go behind his back and inform Chat of everything, so they can both make informed desions.  
Adrein knows who the back heroes are and changes things.  
Real Partnership and Equal  
Identiy Reveal can happen (Ideally after Fu is no more and They don't have to worry about him, but they can both suspect who the other is)  
Shared Gaurdianship  
Ayal is never the fox again and depending on if you redeem her is the Bee, Marc is the New Fox, Kagami can still be Dragon and Luka still the SNake, Nino I think could eb with Turtle as will or he can be switched Horse depending on redemption, Chloe dpending on how you handle her can be a hero without the miraculous, a villiana gain but a smart villain, to perhaps another Miraculous

Optional  
Pairings, can be anyone so long as it makes sense  
Fu beign a good mentor or a bad one like inc anon  
Order Involed  
Natalie Redmeption

Not Allowed  
Lila being revelent at all  
If Fu is a bad mentor, getting happily ever after (If good he gets to be with his love)  
Class/School not reciviner punishments  
Marinette being treated like the leader and vicitm


	42. Dragon Cat

This idea was inspired by a friend of mine who much like me wodners why Chat doesn't have a sword when he is trained with one for fencing. I could have just mad eit where the baton can take the form of a blade if needed and while that's a nice featue, I took it a step futher and decided that what if the Dragon Miraculous was messing, not nessarily from the beginning alogn with the peacock and butterfly, but perhaps Fu made another mistake and lost it, whether the hero was actually a villain or perhaps the hero had to move on and never got to return or something, you can decide that, but what if Adrien actually finds it one day before his mother vanished and chose to keep it a secret. The idea is Adrien gain a Kwami who willing to help his new hodler understand his full potenialt and when the cannon events happen, Adrein gets Plagg still and thus giving the power of Both. Adrien right from the beginning after having time to bond with Lonng understand he can merge the Miraculous and unlike Marintte, in some ways Adrien is phsycally healtier and more skilled, so he merges them together. He cans till be called Cat Noir or perhaps another name or something. This way he more to do. How would the sotry play out differently if Adrien has more help fromt he get go.

Must Have  
Adrien has the Dragon Miraculous before his mother's disappearance and spent time bonding with him  
Adrien still gets Plagg  
Adrien starts out with Unifying them and doesn't suffer any from it  
Adiren's intelligence and fighting ability isn't down graded or anything  
Adrien actually help Ladybug train in free time, because she has no fighting ability to start with, and this gets them to bond  
Plagg can actually be more helpful due to Long  
Fu becomes aware tha the gave the cat to someone who had th emsising Dragon  
Adrien and Marinette become real aprtners and equals, because he doesn't let Fu or anything hamper teamwork  
The Back UP Heroes, are discussed and due to Long, he is aware of the othe rMiraculous and what they can do and represent, and thus he preplans it with Marinette.  
Identies are shared from the beginning  
Ayla if she gets a Mriaculous gets the Bee  
Marc Gets the Fox  
Luka can stay the Snake  
Nino the Horse  
Kagami gets the Turtle (Teaches her protection dnd efense, given her personality is all about attacking, this can balance her and perhaps teach that defense can be an offense)  
Chloe if you give her Miraculous could be another  
Common Sense isn't forgotten (IN other words, Lila isn't ever believes, because she's not that good, the teachers and principle don't cater to Chloe and tolerate bulling, etc.

Optional  
Pairings - Can be anyone, but the must make sense  
Fu, depending on you want to play, he can try and take the Miraculous awaya nd fail and be bashed or he can step up and be a real mentor to both of the heroes (If he is bashed, kill him, if he steps up as good guy, he makes them joint Guaridans and they work on resotirng the order.  
Gabriel and Natalie Redmpetion  
Order Involed

Not Allowed  
Marientte beign the only Leader, or Chosen One  
Lila being revelant at all  
Common Sense not beign there


	43. Marinette is not Miraculous

This a lInk to something friend of my found recently and there is a little of thigns here that can make great stories if read completely trough.

Take the time to read all and hell let me know what you think, because it was excellent, and While Marinette in reality has most of he rflaws attributed to the Creators and can be improved, this brigns up many points and it's worth noting

https://www.quotev.com/story/11369876/The-MarinetteLadybug-Rant-and-Discussions/1


	44. NooRoo's Last Hope

Alright, this an idea I came up with after dream, and it has a focus on the fact that Kawmies are Basically Gods, they can use their Powers without a Holder and it is meant to be more powerful. Now to follow along with this idea, I have a Headcannon that some of the Gods and Goddesses form around the world were actually humans that Nooroo granted Power to, some Mythological monster and weapons, were byproducts of Dussu, we know Plagg destroyed the Dinosaurs and Atlantis, perhaps Lonng, Caused at least one Ice Age, etc

Also the Butterflies have three names based on purpose, Tenshi - Good, Akuma - Evil, Kira - Neutral to Balanced with the 3rd one something only Nooroo himself can unleash, sense no motal being can actually use a Kira, with the nature of his powers)

Nooroo as been very carefully building powers and hiding it, due to Gabriel and finally it was complete, He is waiting for the right time, and Nooroo wasn't sure who to give it to, since the last he did this he basically created gods on a lower level and it took a wish to stop them. He made his choice when he felt the pulls of emotions that he knew was Adrien's and yet when he stretched his sense to see, he only saw Chat Noir. He carefully followed with his power and fount them to be one the same. He sends his Kira to him. Adrien with Plagg help accepts it and becomes a new God and Plagg is helping maintain his humanity.

Must Have  
Nooroo getting around Gabreil and Giving the Kira to Adrien making him a new God  
Adrien accepting and freeing Nooroo And Dusu.  
Adrien Healing his Mother with his Powers  
Adrien deciding to look after all Miraculous and create a better balance  
Adrien isn't dumbed down or having his fighting abilities reduced, if anything they are more enhanced than ever.  
Adrien must know all holders past, present, and future of any all Miraculous.  
Other Former Kiras that didn't needed to be wiped out by aa wish, start coming into play because of Adrien being the newest one. Some can be good, some can be evil, and others at just curious but mind their own business.  
The ones that were destroyed by the wish, have no record of existing at all, (Now there is no religion or anything based on the ones who were wished away, side effect of the wish, they lands and culture were no more as well)  
Adrien as basically new Deity must have a wide array of powers and while some come naturally and instinctive for his set purpose, others can be harder to control and or pop up and randomly  
Adrien can make others like him with a deal, but not as powerful (This can explain the purpose of Large Pantheons and while some have obviously more powerful gods and others weaker ones in theory.)  
Fu, depending on if after season three or before it, is stripped of role and punished for causing the entire incident and not doing anything for it, not to mentions child soldiers, bad mentoring, favoritism, and much more., If after season three, Fu is found and killed by the Order.

Optional  
Pairings - Can be anyone with reason, though bare in mind that Adrien due to this elevation by Nooroo knows all Holders and thus is aware of who they are, depending on when you set this, can really determine if Marinette would be an option, more or less at any point before Hero's Day there is a optional for Marinette to be redeemed into a real pairing, after that though, she isn't an option and can never be one.)  
Identity Reveals - Adrien by his new role, knows it all, but if he chooses to tell others, is up to you.  
Adrien creating a new Order to be better than the older one  
Adrien Making a New Relgion and Pantheon  
Adrien's family all member not just by blood, redemption or being evil or certain members etc. Be creative, though he is elated he is still human based and Nooroo, Plagg, and Dusu along which ever Kawmies Adrien come into possieon of will help him not loose his humanity.

Not Allowed  
Fu Escaping Punishment  
Marinette being the center and chosen one or leader  
Time Tagger and Chat Blanc never happened (Regardless if After Season three or not, simple because the time travel doesn't work)


	45. Adrien Deserves Better

Based on the title, youc an tellw aht this one is about.

Let's be honest here, Adrien deserves better than everyone else. He literally had a horrible home and family, I'm sorry but I'm starting to doubt if Emilie his mother was a good person, given that before she went missing, she helped play a role in his isolation, and looking at his aunt, his cousin, his father, and such, yeah he doesn't have a good family, his only friend was Chloe and despite there being some connection shown the way Chloe is with him finding out the other side of her, how much of their friendship was legit? I mean you would think if they ere truly close she would noticed he was Chat Noir and liked him or at least made comment on Chat and Adrien would get along? No, instead she is awful to him as Chat, and awful to him as Adrien

Adrien's other 'friends' are debatable on if they are actually his friends. Nino outside of two episodes must always have Ayala and Marinette involved and you can tell he more loyal to them, Kagami could've been a real legit friend, but the creators made her friends with Marinette and while that can be a good thing, given how the series is, it opens up the potontnel that if push truly comes to shove, she might side with Marinette on things, after all, despite being friends with Adrien for longer, she never bother to have him in her contacts? No, she lost that. 

During the Felix episode, we all how quick they were to turn on him because they claim not to know him, despite him giving multiple chance to know him, This again confirms my belief that they wouldn't believe Adrien ether when it comes to Lila. I'm used to Paris and everyone turning on Chat and I hate it, but it there, but them turning on Adrien his civilian side, was a hard blow. 

Adrien has a Kawmi that isn't that helpful or supportive bar a couple of small things, and helps leave him out the loop on important things he should know, and if we take the idea that the identity rule about loosing your miraculous wasn't just tossed in late in the game but was truly legit and not a choice to begin with, then he tried to make him loose him during Lady Wifi, his kawmi has embarrassed him and favors Marinette and Fu, with little reason

His Partner Ladybug isn't his partner, doesn't treat him as one, constantly keeps him the dark about agan thigns he has the right to know, goes back and forth on how she feels per epsiodes on itneractions, she flirts during banter, sending mixed signal to him and cosntnantly belittle hims, and treats her own issues alsomt ha sif they aren't there, example like is Eviltrator, where she ditches him with Chloe, Glacioitrs, where she used his feelings agssint him, Gamer 2.0 not being helpful, Desperads, telling him to his face whether she knew it or not, how thye don't need Chat, etc. There are several issues here and this just on the hero side, the romance side is another thing entirely.

Fu, is the worst mentor who hand't done a thing for him and plays favorites, I could go deeper here, but if you have a brain, then I shouldn't have to, Fu is just a horrible man period.

Adrien is a victim of abuse throught his life, and it's evidient as we can see in episodes where thigns that should matter don't, like Puppet 2, he's just accepted that people will steal statues of him and such like he a toy, he has to accpt people always chaseing him like in Gorzilla, he has to handle the fallout from every mistake with loosing his limited freedom ha the fought for, Lila can harass him because he knows th ebigger pcture of what he ahs to losoe and again he knows that they won't believe him, he's udner the impression he caused her akuamzantion, which goes abck tot he idea that Lila's threat to Marinette was actually carried out on Adrien not her. 

When you really think about it, he is th emost innocent and like able person, who does his best with all tha the has, but the fandom and the creaotrs trea thim like garbage and ignore everything else about all the other characters esepally Mairnette on who worse, her flaws aren't flwas they are fake, and she is just as bad as Lila and Chloe, but she framed like the good one. Here is a news flash, Marinette as caused more akumas than Chloe. Adrien's depending on you look at it could be argued to having caused none to six, and it's argumentive ont he five he might have caused. 1. Copy Cat, it's arugmentive to me, given that he probally would've still been akuatised and copied him because Ladybug didn't shows to an important event and instead was stealking a phone, he might have added to it, but it's really deabtle if he truly caused it in my eyes, and he paird the biggest price for it. 2. Ripsote, techciannyl marinate caused this one because she ha sno right to judge ont he fenincg thing, but because he was the fighter, he is to blame. 3. Gorzilla, again he is blamed for shirking his bodyguard, but it's Gariel on both sides of his amsk that cuased this one. 4. Chamelon, yes we all know Lila grabbed it willingly, but given that she proceed to attack Adrien and ruin him, after him tlakign with her about her lies, he is left with the impression he cuased it. 5. Party Crasher, techcially this on was on his body guard, but given the circusmtances he feels it's his fault. 6. I almost forgt Bubbler, Adirne feels it's his fault but again it's his dad.

Notice this trend, all of them he didn't really cuase and h eonly really deabtle one is Copy Cat. Do I have to list all of marinette's? I shouldn't have to, that can be another challenge.

This challeng eis very simple, Adrien basically snaps and arrgange for him to go to another school and gets new friends that are his and his alone, he takes his role as Cha with him and basically says FUCK YOU, to everyone else, his makes his won way. Perhaps he gets the rode rinvoled and get other miraucous or training, who knows,

The Point for this, is that Adrien kicks all his 'so called friends' to the curb, he gets rid of his father, and he gets rid of Ladybug in his life. He become shis own man and does what he want. He is stil Chat, but dpeneidng on if you do this right after feast, perhaps he takes the other Miraculous away from him to return to the order, or if after the season finally he takes them from amrinette to the order. Point is he gets actual help and friends that will be there for him, just as he want to eb there for them.

Must Have  
Adrien's intelligence and skills not dumbed or down graded  
Adrien gets inc ontact with the restoried Order and gets their help  
Adrien realsies how all his friends are pretty fake and same with Ladybug and leaves them  
Adrien takes all this is his so he sin't ppor and Gabriel pays a price for bad parenting  
Adrien knows who Ladybug is and depending on his during feast or After she is Gauridan (He takes her miraculous as well, he needs a real partner not her  
Adrien becomes a true Guardian  
Adrien gains real friends that are solely his  
Adrien gain true and healty love relationships

Optional  
Pairigns - what you want but I will be hoenst, Mairnette isn't an optiona unless you make this a very long sotry and only if you set before she is Guaridan_  
Reveals - He knows all who they are, and Marientte dpeneidng on if you do a long sotry for her, she never finds out)  
New Miraculous and Heroes - From new boxes back with the order or Adrien taking the ones FU has picking new holders)  
Nino, Chloe, Kagami redemption

Not allowed  
Marinette being the boss and or treated like a victim or perfect  
Fu escaping some form of punshiment by Adrien  
Lila and his Father being an issue, they have to be dealt with and preferbely with Adrien shwoign a cruel streake to reference to him having Destrctuon


	46. Miraculous Ladybug and Conflict Resolution, especially when “what happened” is in doubt by Flightfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug and Conflict Resolution, especially when “what happened” is in doubt by Flightfoot
> 
> I found this and decided to share it.
> 
> None of what is typed above is my view point but you can see some interesting thoughts and it again shows where Marinette is failing again and where Adrien is actually being mature.
> 
> Here is the Link my friend sent me
> 
> https://flightfoot.tumblr.com/post/616212256863158272/miraculous-ladybug-and-conflict-resolution
> 
> Keyseeker thanks for not minding and I do apologies for just sharing this, but part me assumed it wouldn't matter with giving credit and the fact that tumblr as options for everyone to share no matter what.
> 
> I will endeavor to try ask more openly and thanks again for not minding the sharing even if it was in bad taste not ask.

Miraculous Ladybug and Conflict Resolution, especially when “what happened” is in doubt by Flightfoot

So in Miraculous Ladybug, the episodes often showcase a particular method of conflict resolution and ways to defend yourself and others from attack, namely by trying to defuse troubling situations through talking things out, trying to get to the bottom of things but not jumping to conclusions, and de-escalating, which is usually what her canonical defenders like Adrien, Alya, and her parents, will do. They focus generally on defending and protecting Marinette from bad outcomes as well as they reasonably can, without being aggressive towards the people who’re going after her. 

In Rogercop, for instance, Chloe starts accusing people of stealing, and the mayor demands Marinette be searched. Something Tom’s having none of:  
Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.

Tom: Don’t even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!

Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?

Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.

Marinette herself tends to favor a more aggressive approach, defending herself but also lashing out a bit:

Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!

Nathaniel: Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t swipe her bracelet!

Marinette: And neither did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!

Chloé: Fine! Since you’re a suspect, you’ll have no problem letting me search your bag!

Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else’s too!

Nathaniel: No one’s searching my bag!

Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.

Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I’m just defending myself.

Tom: You’re also accusing all of your friends like Chloé’s doing to you! 

Marinette makes some good points here about how she’s not the only suspect, but the way she does it makes it sound less like she’s just defending herself, and more like she’s dragging everyone else into this as well in order to provide some cover for herself. 

Notice with Tom especially that he doesn’t actually interfere in the debate among the kids until Marinette pseudo-volunteers everyone else to have their bags searched, as well as her own. I don’t think that was her intent, but like Tom said, it DOES kinda sound like Marinette’s accusing her friends - something that could get her in trouble with them later if this escalates, since she’s putting them in the firing line of something that they weren’t originally the target of, even if it’s not fair that SHE’S in the firing line either. 

Marinette has a strong sense of justice and fairness, and hates when someone - herself or someone else - is singled out when other people have done the same thing, and generally wants to be able to respond in turn, “turnabout’s fair play” and all.

You see Marinette’s defenders taking this sort of approach in Despair Bear as well, with concentrating on not jumping to conclusions or firing back or escalating a conflict when Marinette’s accused, but instead just focusing on defending Marinette herself, and discouraging going after her attacker directly.

Chloé: I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off. It must have been her.

Mr. Damocles Really? Who was it?

Chloé: Let’s see if she’ll come clean. What do you say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? (the students gasp in shock)

Mr. Damocles: Marinette, do you have something to tell the firefighter captain?

Adrien: Urgh, wait. Excuse me, sir! (Marinette pants) It couldn’t possibly be Marinette. Why would she disrupt her own father’s cooking class?

Alya: And I know for a fact that Marinette didn’t even have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom. 

Adrien and Alya just focused on defending Marinette herself, rather than going after the integrity of her attacker, which would’ve escalated the conflict quite a bit. They tried to keep it contained, and only interfered where they had to in order to protect their friend, But Marinette has that strong sense of justice and fairness and DOES want to respond in kind, since she saw CHLOE on her phone before this, and if Chloe can make these accusations, so can she.

Marinette: I’m not gonna let her get away with this. I’ve gotta tell…

Adrien: Hang on, Marinette. We don’t know for sure it was her. (He whispered to her ear)

Alya: He’s right. Let’s not stoop to her level.

(Chloé snickers.) 

Adrien and Alya have a point. Chloe’s a jerk and is making this stuff up pointing the finger at Marinette, but she’d do that even if she WASN’T responsible just because she feels like bullying Marinette, and while it’s true that pulling the fire alarm is the kind of thing she would do, just because she WOULD do this, doesn’t mean she actually DID. Also, without solid proof accusing her is likely to go nowhere at best, and put a bigger target on Marinette’s back at worst. Alya herself experienced what happens when Chloe has half a chance to go after you, with a simple case of Alya photographing Chloe’s open locker, being escalated from something which would’ve gotten her an hour of detention at worst, to being suspended for a week because Chloe threatened the principal with sending the mayor after him. 

Alya: I didn’t break into her locker! It was open!

Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?

Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)

Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.

Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you’re giving one miserable hour of detention to a… a heinous criminal? Sabrina!

Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.

Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she’s hardly stole anything.

Chloé: I’m not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)

Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let’s not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…

(Chloé starts calling her father.)

Mr. Damocles: Ehhh… what I mean is, you’re suspended for a week, Alya.

Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!

Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who’s smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well. 

Anyway, back to Despair Bear; when Chloe does outright admit, even brag to Adrien about what she did and with getting away scot-free, THEN he interferes, privately, now that he knows for sure what she did.

Chloé: (To Rose) Can’t you see I’m trying to relax here? Go sweep somewhere else, Cinderella. (Rose whimpers and walks away and Adrien sees that Chloé made Rose cry while he was wiping the windows with a rag.)

(Adrien grunts and scolds Chloé by walking to her.)

Chloé: Adrikins!

(Marinette stares from a distance and grunts.)

Chloé: Of course it was me who called the fire department. So what?

Adrien: And it doesn’t bother you that everyone’s being punished because of you?

Chloé: No. Why would it? They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How’s it any different than getting dirty, cleaning floors? They should be thanking me if anything.

Adrien: (sighs) Chloé. How long have you and I been friends?

Chloé: Since we were adorable little tots, Adrikins. (Pouts)

Adrien: Well, I’m sorry Chloé, but I can’t be friends with someone who treats other people like this. You’ve gotta be nice to people.  
Chloé: N-nice?

Adrien: Yes, nice. It’s not that hard. 

Once he’s certain of the situation, knows that she doesn’t feel guilty at all and there doesn’t appear to be any deeper reason why she’s doing this, he puts his foot down and tries to get her to change her behavior as best he can - but not by attacking her directly, but by trying to give her a reason to change. And not by like, humiliating her or exposing her or whatever, but giving her a reason which minimizes the possibility of her lashing out and hurting others to try and “get back” at anyone.

You see this sort of thing in “Ladybug” as well. Again, Alya and Adrien concentrate on defending Marinette from accusations, while Marinette goes on the attack - for seemingly no reason for the people who don’t already KNOW that Lila’s a malicious liar who will deliberately try to hurt people, both physically and socially - something which only Adrien and Marinette have experienced with her so far.

Miss Bustier: Today, someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you’d stolen the exam answers, and it looks like the anonymous person was right!

(Everyone gasps)

Marinette: But that’s not true! Someone must’ve planted that piece of paper in my bag!

Miss Bustier: But you’ve answered all of the questions correctly.

Marinette: I did? Yes, but because I’ve studied.

Alya: Miss Bustier, Marinette always scores high on your tests.

Lila: This is so terribly unlike you, Marinette. You’re usually so well-behaved.

Marinette: Of course! You put the answers in my bag! You’re the “anonymous informer”!

Lila: (gasps) I’m coming to your defense and you’re accusing me?!

Miss Bustier: You can’t accuse someone without proof, Marinette.

Marinette: But I’m sure it’s her! She stole the test answers!

Miss Bustier: That’s impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst grade in the class.

Marinette: Then… she flunked the exam on purpose!

Adrien: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, but everyone here knows it isn’t like Marinette to cheat.

Alya: He’s right!

Rose: It doesn’t make sense! 

Marinette’s sure it’s Lila because she’s the sort of person who would do this, but she and Adrien are the only people who’ve had the experience with Lila to KNOW that, and even then, she DOESN’T have any sort of evidence that Lila WAS responsible. The evidence incriminating herself may be planted, but it’s not like everyone else knows that.

Later on, after Scarletmoth’s failed akumatizations, Marinette talks with Alya about what happened and what to do next.

Alya: (on phone) So let’s recap, right. You’re accused of stealing the answers to the mock exam. Evidence 1: The paper with the answers was found in your schoolbag. You’re also accused of pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual incident, but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase. You’re also accused of stealing Lila’s necklace, which was, Evidence 2, found inside your locker. And finally, you have a motive. I know for a fact that you’ve hated Lila from Day 1 because she hangs around Adrien.

Marinette: (sarcastically) I’m so glad I called you. Thanks for your support.

Alya: You’re my best friend, Marinette. I totally believe you, but the evidence is stacked against you. The good thing is, the world’s greatest reporters always seek the truth, so I’m gonna prove your innocence.

Marinette: (sighs in relief) Thanks, Al!

Alya: First off, a culprit always leaves clues. That’s a given. And by following these clues, it will lead us…  
Marinette: …to Lila!

Alya: No, to the guilty party. If you’re so quick to accuse Lila, you might just overlook another potential baddie!  
Marinette: Oh. (laughing) Right.

Alya: Whoever it was had to have touched your locker when they put the necklace in there. I’m gonna go track down some fingerprints. 

Alya goes through the evidence so they have a starting point, acknowledges how the situation works, but never actually doubts Marinette. She’s also very focused on proving Marinette’s innocence and trying to find the real culprit, but isn’t leaping to conclusions on what happened without solid evidence to back it up. Honestly? I think this is a good move. Even the bit of this that she gets a lot of flak for, with not wanting to jump to the conclusion that Lila must be lying about Marinette having pushed her, with it just being Marinette’s word against hers, makes some sense; from Alya’s point of view, it’s possible that someone or something else pushed Lila down the stairs, for instance, and she just jumped to the conclusion that Marinette did it because Marinette was near her. Alya’s focusing solidly on defending Marinette and trying to identify the guilty party, but making sure she doesn’t leap to conclusions on what happened without doing some investigating first. First and foremost she wants to protect and defend Marinette. 

Adrien’s approach in Chameleon is somewhat similar, though he doesn’t even really know that Marinette’s being targeted specifically; he only saw the scene in the classroom, with Lila pushing to sit up front with him, and for Marinette to go to the back.

That’s another example of the conflict resolution in the series, especially Adrien’s approach: he sees that there’s strife, and tries to defuse it by offering a solution to solve both their problems - well, the problems that he’s aware of, with Marinette not wanting to switch seats, and Lila needing a seat in the front, even though that solution was detrimental to himself.

Marinette: Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back now?

Miss Bustier: Do you have any trouble hearing or seeing, Marinette?

Marinette: Uh, I… I…

Adrien: My eyesight and hearing are good. I’ll sit in the back of the class and you two can sit up front. I don’t mind.

Marinette and Lila: No!

(Adrien looks at Marinette and Lila) 

For the problems that have been stated, this WOULD have been a good solution. Pity those weren’t the ACTUAL reasons the two of them were fighting, but Adrien didn’t know that.

Like with Chloe in Despair Bear, he tries to talk with Lila privately later to try to get her to modify her behavior.

Adrien: Hey, Lila.

Lila: Adrien, we’ll have to figure when you’re gonna help me catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. I also heard you play piano, my uncle’s the great pianist Chuch Boroughchuck. He wanted to teach me when I was little, but I had to stop playing because of arthritis. But when my wrist gets better, I’d love for you to give me some lessons.

Adrien: Lila, I’m perfectly happy being friends with you, and I’ll gladly help you catch on your schoolwork, but please don’t lie to me like you did last time with Ladybug.  
Adrien: (in flashback) So I’m guessing you’re not a descendant of a superhero, either.

Ladybug: (in flashback) She’s more like a super liar.

Lila: Ladybug’s the liar.

Adrien: I’m not judging you, Lila, but instead of making friends you’re going to turn everyone against you. You can tell me if there’s something bothering you. I can help. But you need to be honest with me.

Lila: Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks. Ugh. (storms off)

Adrien: I’m still here if you need help catching up with your schoolwork. (walks away in a dejected manner) 

Unlike with Chloe when he confronted HER about her behavior, he doesn’t know that Lila’s actively malicious here, even though she IS causing some strife. He’s honestly trying to reach out and resolve this conflict and try to change her behavior so she doesn’t cause problems, for herself and for everyone who gets caught in the cross-fire, like Marinette. At least trying to prevent more scenes like that morning. 

In the end, it doesn’t work. But he does at least TRY to talk to Lila first.

And then, there’s the infamous scene where he talks with Marinette about waht to do about Lila.

Marinette: (standing at a distance) Right ear?! Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I’ve got her this time!  
(prepares to walk up to the group but is stopped by Adrien)

Adrien: Are you going to tell everyone?

Marinette: ‘Course I am. Lila is—

Adrien: (interrupting) A liar. Yes, I know. But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she’ll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy.

Lila: Ladybug and I are like two peas in a pod.

Marinette: So we just stand by and let her lie?

Adrien: As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?

Marinette: You’re right, maybe it’s not such a big deal. 

Adrien acknowledges her feelings and perspective, but is mainly trying to defuse the conflict between the two of them. He already tried to defuse things on Lila’s end and that failed, so now he’s trying to do it on Marinette’s end. 

The main goal here seems to be to de-escalate conflict - which all he knows of at this point, is that Lila’s an attention seeker and a liar and Marinette hates her because she hates liars, but hasn’t actually been “wronged” beyond being asked to go to the back of the classroom because of the seating rearrangement to accommodate Lila - an issue he tried to solve by changing seats himself, a solution that neither of them would accept for reasons that wouldn’t be clear to him.  
Exposing Lila at this point would just escalate the conflict, and with what HE knows, there’s not really a good reason to do so - she isn’t hurting anyone as far as he knows, and exposing her would likely cause her to lash out, causing harm to the people around her, and damaging the chances that she might change in the future - something which at this point, he still has reason to hope for, since he hasn’t seen or heard of her doing anything especially terrible.

He does continue trying to prevent as much harm and strife to Marinette as possible at least, changing seats to be with her so she doesn’t feel alone and so that the one “thing” that to his knowledge, Lila has actually DONE to Marinette (rather than simply existing within proximity to Marinette while telling lies) has as minimal a negative impact as possible.

(Everyone sits down in their seats; Adrien sits besides Marinette at the back of the class.)

Adrien: Good for you for taking the high road, Marinette. Hey, it’s pretty cool back here. 

(Marinette giggles) 

Notably, once he knows that Lila IS causing harm purposely and maliciously, with Oni-Chan, he changes his approach - still in ways that minimize conflict and the potential for things to spiral out of control with hugely negative consequences, but without extending as much benefit of the doubt and without trying to get her to modify her behavior so much, since he knows it’s useless. Instead, he gives her a warning:

Adrien: Nathalie and my bodyguard got reprimanded last time because of you.

Lila: I’m sorry, Adrien. Please, I didn’t mean to.

Adrien: Lila, you can always count on me. But not if you hurt the people I love. (walks away) 

He changes his approach based on the new information he’s gotten on what she’s like, knowing now that she actually IS dangerous and harmful - which is good. He doesn’t want to start a fight, but he’s still trying to minimize the damage she causes.

Honestly? I think Miraculous Ladybug showcases some really GOOD methods of conflict resolution here, with focusing on not jumping to conclusions on who’s guilty without solid evidence (even if those assumptions are usually right in this case, it’s bad practice on the whole), focusing primarily on defending the person under attack, rather than lashing out at the attacker (that can escalate the conflict and prevent a good resolution that may otherwise have been reached, plus it can be dangerous to do if the attacker is more powerful/influential than the person being attacked), and when the guilty, harmful party IS identified, trying to modify their behavior so they don’t cause the problems in the future rather than trying to tear them to shreds, and shifting gears when they’ve crossed a threshold in the harm they’ve caused, or at least have proven that they aren’t willing to attempt to change.

The emphasis is on preventing harm first and foremost, rather than inflicting punishment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You read all that was above? Good, this brings me to my challenge.

It's very simple, Marinette's rash behavior in he examples above, finally land her in deep trouble that no amount of luck gets her out of it, the scenario could be a redo of the episodes cited above to something new, but Marinette's actions aren't mature, expellee for a girl is a hero, a class president, being young is no excuse and even excluding Ladybug hero option, most schools hold their class president's or reps to high standard, because the means tot be the best behaved and such.

In contrast, while Marinette suffers for her behaver, highlight how Adrien's defusing actually perhaps prevents akuma or something and make it very notable.

Marinette could learn form whatever punishment she receives and it could make her better overall, after all, some of these rash moments go back to her accusing Gabriel, just because she is right and we the viewers are aware of this, Chat/Adrien has no reason to believe he is and was never given it, this reflects on that above.

I my only stipulation, is that Marinette pays for rash behavior somehow and it has long term consequence good or bad and Adrien gets spotlight for being good.


	47. Clumsiness can Kill

Alright, Mairnette is meant to be clumsy all her life and she often in in the seires but often seems to be for plot convenice and nothing more. What if she was constantly clumsy and ladybug or not, she who for all her lcusmy nature trips down the stairs form her room and breaks her neck and dies. No suicde or depresson, no murder or attack by a bully, just her naturl clusmyness taking hold and cuaseing something that can realsiticly happen, happen.

How would this event change things?

This will dpened heavily on if it's after Season three and she was Gaurdian or beforehand.

I personally would like to see it after she wa sGaurdian and Tiki being forced to make Adrien the Guardian and we can see how events play out from there.

After all say what oyu want, Mairnette wasn't as good, not evil or abd, but she wasn't really good as Ladybug or ebign a friend/partner Adrien could do it better with knowledge and help.

Sure you can have morning even repsent the loss of what it's like if it comes out they both died or her ideinty got out to the public, or something but this to also focus ont he diea that death is Natrul and Mairnette for her clusmyness was perhaps not the best ot have been given something tha tkill her anyway when she had no real traing.

Build a sotry of this

Must Have  
Mairnette dies by her clumsnies, no bulling, depresson, I gave an example fo stairs but there mutlpel ways this could happen but make it clear it was just her being a cluts that did it.  
Marientte cannot under any circumstance sbe brought to life at all  
Adrien becomes the Guaridan and knows Mairnette is Ladybug  
Adrien is upset for a lot of reason but because she si dead, he lets the anger of the emotions fade into regret and just trys to honor the good parts of her  
Adrien mvoes on to Kagami, Luka, random o.c. etc, point is if you give him a pairing he moes on and is happy.  
New heros and none fo the old ones can be used (If after she was the Guardian) if with Fu, still outside Kagami and Luka and Chloe, Max, Adirne didn't know who they were and Kagami can't be sued again, Max might have a chance agin, and Chloe can't be used again. Ayala becomes the new Bee and Marc the new Fox, Nino could by chance stay Carapace or he switches him with max or something, be creative.

optional  
She dies after she is guardian and thus full new set of heroes  
Marc the Fox (I'm sorry I think he si the ebst fox potneial then natheinal  
anyone else is your call just as long none of the ones who at eehreos already are ever called upon again

She dies, while FU is still around and Fu steps up and makes Adrien better prepaired and Adrien doesn't let Fu do mysterious crap, Fu msut still pay a price for not noticing the bigger events 

Not allowed  
Marientte coming abck to life  
Fu escaping any form of pushiment if set before season three end


	48. don'tgiveahoot's idea

The original comment from don'tgiveahoot is below

Honestly, one thing I’d like to see is a fic where someone sneers at Adrien that he’s what most of the salters in the fandom sees him as - a pampered rich white boy who wouldn’t have the first idea how to deal with being bullied or even looking after himself and has no attributes other than a pretty face. And then he promptly goes and proves them very, very wrong.

A. He earns a scholarship in his chosen field at university. Of course he turns it down so that someone who actually needs the financial assistance can have it, but it proves that he can earn it.  
B. He moves out (against his father’s wishes) and manages to do just fine for himself. YouTube tutorials exist, so he learns basic life skills because he’s adaptable and not a moron.  
C. His previous experience in fencing, modelling and Chinese means he can pick up money on the side.  
D. He comes out publically talking about how harsh the modelling industry can be on your sense of personal space and how he’s been the victim of harrassment and objectification and how he feels about that. He becomes the face that victims can rally around and identify with.  
E. His friend circle increases beyond people who either want him to date them or want to get him together with Mari.  
F. Of course Chat Noir is still a secret, but his increased confidence from E means he offers ideas, critiques LB’s ideas etc more often  
G. He sets more boundaries with his old school friends and once they realise this stems from positive psychological growth, they’re really happy for him  
H. He’s able to use his connections to genuinely help those who are talented but just need a leg up (Nino, Mari, Kitty Section)  
I. Pretty much whatever else you’d like, I guess

Interesting yes? I think so, though there are couple tweaks I would make if only because some things I think at ejsut too far fetched to not be changed.

The idea is the same, but the plots s/he proved are fixed to wha tit hink are better, though feel free do ther original version yourself.

Here's my version and you will fine that some of them are the same

Honestly, one thing I’d like to see is a fic where someone sneers at Adrien that he’s what most of the salters in the fandom sees him as - a pampered rich white boy who wouldn’t have the first idea how to deal with being bullied or even looking after himself and has no attributes other than a pretty face. And then he promptly goes and proves them very, very wrong.

A. He earns a scholarship in his chosen field at university. Of course he turns it down so that someone who actually needs the financial assistance can have it, but it proves that he can earn it.

B. He moves out (against his father’s wishes) and manages to do just fine for himself. YouTube tutorials exist, so he learns basic life skills because he’s adaptable and not a moron.  
This where I seriously have to wonder, defining life skills that he would need, example I've seen people say doing dishes or laundry, but given that he watched anime, tv, etc. he knows how to wash dishes by hand and most machines have instructions and he knows how to read, same for laundry. Cooking, some people only know how to cook something with instructions I don't think he would be bad it, more detailed meals, perhaps a video or such, but keep in mind that not everyone is a cook, (Seriously my sister is terrible a cook and my dad is only good a Frying and Grilling, anything else don't touch)

C. His previous experience in fencing, modelling and Chinese means he can pick up money on the side.   
True, plus he did voice acting and no matter what he still has money form the previous jobs and royalties attached to it

D. He comes out publically talking about how harsh the modelling industry can be on your sense of personal space and how he’s been the victim of harassment and objectification and how he feels about that. He becomes the face that victims can rally around and identify with.   
This is wonderful added point, plus you can also use this depending on your Narrative as ruining Gabriel and Lila, by citing clear people along with general points with other models

E. His friend circle increases beyond people who either want him to date them or want to get him together with Mari.   
This is something I've added a lot in more reason prompts, and I will stress that perhaps some of his friends aren't friends with Marinette and never become her friend but tolerate if only for Adrien's sake if you keep her in the picture your story

F. Of course Chat Noir is still a secret, but his increased confidence from E means he offers ideas, critiques LB’s ideas etc more often  
Now this is where you can go the idea of rift forming should Marinette stay like her cannon self not truly listen or keep him at distance form being a real partner, after all Fu, Marinette, Tiki, even Plagg all have faults with leaving him in the dark and you can build drama form this and make him go on his own way to eventually being a full partner and equal, again this depends heavily on when set

G. He sets more boundaries with his old school friends and once they realize this stems from positive psychological growth, they’re really happy for him  
He needs this, but not just for his friends, but even for teachers, coworkers, hell back to point F, it sets boundaries on what Ladybug can get away with when it comes to not telling him things, same with Plagg, eseaplly Plagg, invoke Adrien using commands for information.

H. He’s able to use his connections to genuinely help those who are talented but just need a leg up (Nino, Mari, Kitty Section)  
While I see nothing wrong with this in theory, but if we look at cannon itself, none of the suggested are actually truly talented, average at best, even Marinette because the very few things we have seen her make the most detailed is her purse made form a shirt her grandma gave her, then the famous hate on the runway which isn't that good in truth, followed by a gimmicky Santa Hat, Sunglasses for Jagged (Seriously weird and look like toys),Kitty Sections' costumes (Luka like Halloween and Gay Pride Got drunk together, this isn't necessarily bad, but at the same time I don't think that was the feel for them you know? It could've been done a whole lot better to fit their theme), and the Scarf, which is just a blue scarf, I can buy one like it and I have one like it in blue, green, black, and Silver., I'm ignoring the album cover thing and cooking because that's not her ambition in talent, so since we don't actually see her sketches we don't know how truly good of designer she is, thus I can't give her any credit for it), Kitty Section isn't that good of band the one time we got to hear them sound better and it's ether the musk weird or the signers, or the fact we don't get to hear the full song lyrics, so nah. Nino, Djing is his thing and Filing but honestly as it is, I don't see any talent bound what his age suggests. Nathanial, Marc, and Max, they have talent and it's clearly shown and expressed properly and thus it would be nice to see them shine more form their comics, art work, regular stories, to games and robots.

I. Pretty much whatever else you’d like, I guess

Same here

Notice that I actually just gave commentary under the points? That's because this very well done, you can make this into any direction you want.

I will say this though Pairing wise for Adrien, if Marinette, slow Burn and only after they've both worked on themselves into real people with communication and a full identify reveal

If Marinette isn't a pairing but a redeemed friend, you can still do an equal reveal and balanced partners

If Marinette isn't redeem into even a friend depending on how Adrien matures and such, then Adrien finds out and she never does


	49. Fashion

This is an idea based on the concept that Adrien actually knows Fashion, not just because he is a model and his dad, he is actually very good at knowing what's in, what's out, what looks good and not. Realistically, with his mother being int heir world a famous Actress, his dad being one of the if not the most elite of the Fashion world, and connections to Chloe's mother who is also a famous Critic of fashion, I just find highly unlikely that Adrien doesn't know anything.

Now, if you saw the previous post, where I basically shot down the idea of Marinette being actually good as the fandom and series make her, though this doesn't mean she isn't okay for her age, just no where near enough to be considered as high deal as cannon seems or the fandom wants at the moment.

The idea is that Adrien is actually the harshest critic the world and the best part everyone knows it but doesn't know it, because he only reviews designs for big shows that deal with every fashion house under assumed name and disguise (Putting his acting skills to more use), he can make you or break you.

Now many might say, that what little he saw he was completing Marinette showing that she is good, right? Wrong, there is difference between saying you like something and giving a critique about it, plus one can be different to their friends unless directly asked for their honest opinion and critique of said thing.

At the end of the day, this idea is that Adrien who has been doing his critiquing since before his mother disappeared as decided to become open with who he was on when he became and adult, Watch the world become a surprised that someone from very young age has been the most up to date and honest on all brands, because yes, he has even shamed his father's designs quite a few times, so no favoritism.

Must Have  
Adrien is the Harshest Fashion Critic  
Adrien must know more about Fashion than anyone  
Adrien's intelligence and skills aren't down graded  
Adrien as grew become more confident and thus starts him revealing who he was  
Adrien must have history of rising fashion designers that came from his approval as well as Head Designers the fall and even new designers outright leave the business after he was through with them,  
Adrien at some point even gives a full professional Critique of Marinette's works (A Good Majority of it must be trash, you can have few gems or where something is trash because color choice and theme verse something but could be fixed, but the idea is that Marinette gets real harsh cristism from not only a friend but someone in the world she strives to be in, this can show whether or not she would break or rise, plus depending on much drama you have between the years it can make or break their friendships)  
Adrien has to have been more Balanced with ladybug as Chat Noir and gets other abilities to match hers  
Adrien is fully aware of hew heroes and has chose them  
Adrien is Guardian (Shared or Not depends heavily on if you want to be salty on Marinette for failures as partner along with Fu or not)  
Adrien as broken free form his father and due his years of Critiquing, Modeling, Voice Acting, and yes perhaps include actually Movie, along with trust fund, he is loaded and doesn't have to worry about money.  
Adrien msut have friends that are solely his and Not Marinette's

Optional  
Identify Reveals - As Stated Adrien must be aware of all back up heroes and chose some of them himself as for the Chat and Bug team, if he sharing Guardian status then it was equal reveal with both knowing, if Adrien as Chat straight up took over it, then only he knows, because if he straight up took over, then Marinette isn't a romantic pairing,  
Pairings - Can be anything so long as it makes sense, if Marinette is a romantic pairing, it must be slow burn and she has to do most of the work, because it would only somewhat start after a reveal they can work on all their issues.  
Now if Marinette isn't the pairings, you can make her an enemy or keep her as friend.  
Adrien can also design clothes not just Critique  
Gabriel and Natalie Redemption

Not Allowed  
Ladybug being in charge  
Buniyx and all episodes related to her (Because of her time travel is inconsistent, though if you really want her, show her as the actual next villain and kill her off)


	50. Hogwart Houses Part One

This from all the stories with Hogwarts, I'm going to explain Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Ayla's house from the most likely to least and then you can build a story based of these.

As for why only these Four, it's because I don't want to over do it and this way the challenge can focus solly around them and part two whenever I get to it, would be like added point to.

Let's Start with my Favorite Character Adrien.

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Griffyndor, Ravenclaw in that Order.

I say this, because Adrien is Adaptive, Resourceful with what he knows, he has Ambition to get out from his father's control and want to be himself (In someways he's like Harry Potter's original point into Slytherin)

Hufflepuff is next, because he is Loyal even to those he should've discarded after a time, no one can deny how hardworking he actually his and the 3rd and final trait of this house is Paitence and no one can deny that Adrien as it in spades. The only reason why this isn't first is because is desire to free and more than he is over rules this.

Grffyndor is next, because you can't deny is that is both Courageous and Brave (There is a difference, kudos to those who know the difference), he is the type who would use his freedom to go to new places, and you can bet that he has wild side that's just waiting to brust forth.

Ravenclaw is Last and only because while Adrien isn't stupid by any means and defnintly is well learned and clever in his own right, from what we have seen, he isn't a knowledge seeker for seeking, and while some might say his desire for honty and trust with his partner along with his love of phsycis count, it doesn't that goes more into the SLytherin and HUfflypuff side more.

Overall, Adrien is Syltherin mainly for his desire of freedom and willing to do wha tneeds to be done, but he isn't recklaee in how it's done.

Marinette is next

Griffyndor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw in that order.

Marinette is actually extremely, emotional, quick tempered and rash, but while she has fear and such she stillf aces them, think of Nevil he didn't seem like a Griffnydor int he begiing and grew into the role. Marientte is the same, this doesn't mean she doesn't backslife, but there is no denying this house suit her ebst.

Slytherin, is reference to how resourceful and Adaptive she is in combat with skills that appear out fo no where (Yes I"ms till salty about the inconsitney with her), and I won't deny that she has ambition in her chosen career path and while we have seen very little inc anon that truly reflect as he rpassion (Seriosuly every othe instanc eoutside of gifts or gandma is all about impressing Adrien and his Dad, which that in of itself can be an ambition). Cunning is there. Her Loyality is given and only truly kept by few

Hufflepuff is next because from what we cans ee she is hardworking to the point overworked, and yes she is loyal and doesn't break it for anything, while only the closet of close have th emajority like Fu and the Kamwies because they can't spread word, some of her friends that she should be moved on from, she sticks by. I can't hoenslty say she is paitnet not with her temper and her nerves.

Ravenclaw is Last, ebcuase again, while she isn't an idiot, and she is clever, she doen'st seem to truly value leanring anything for leanring sake.

Overall, Griffinydor is her house.

Nino, is up

Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Griffyndor

Hufflepuff, is a call to how paitent and loyal he is to his close friends (Sorry marientte based on wha ti gather depsit eknowign you for years, you weren't ever truly close) Adrien is defended by him and he is ahrdworkign on his interesting to extreme.

Slytherin, this goes into is not so much his ambition but his cunning and resourcefulness in how he wa sdoign things for Adrien and as the Hero Carapace, Sltherin have paitne side too and that matchs the turle but like a snaping tutl, the can be interesting when pushed.

Ravenclaw, He's seemly well read, about all his intrests but from a couple episodes he has more subtle knwoeldge and I can't tell how much is Ayla's and Adrien's influence or not, but he is clever in a way that makes it seem more foolishness, there is a saying that the fool is the ceelverest enemiy and ally, and he can fit this well.

Griffnydor, at first glace this should be number one or two due some of his actions, but those are fe win between and he isn't that recklace normally but he does desire adventure and can be courageous when needed.

Hufflepuff is bread and butter.

Ayala is last

Ravenclaw, Griffyndor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw, is becuae she is clever and definelte seeks knwoeldge on anything that's useful to her and sometime not form what I have seen

Griffyndor is next because of how of reckless she is and the nerve she has to cosntanlty try to expose the ehroes and just put secret information up to world, and how often she doesn't think before acting

Slyhterin, reflects her Resourfulness and Ambition, though I can't say that truly cunning

Hufflypuff is last, because she's not the most paitnet but hardworking? Yes indeed and loyality, yeah, while she has shown he rloyality to Mairnette in Ladybug episode though she doen'st belive Lila because she doen'st know better (Marinette's fault for it and her own for not fact checking with Ladybug), but at the same time, you have to wonder if she would turn on her friend for her scoop, and the episode do show tha ther lvie footage and positng can be used agasint her.

Ravenclaw is her best fit.

Have you noticed that everyone has bit of all hosues and while I think you could with the right arguments place them in the other ones as well, for this challenge, have them attend Hogwarts the first house I placed them in, is where they get sorted into. But highlight the hat tlakign to them about the othe rhosues and how they fit into it.

Since this a Potterverse version of the story, you might want to change things, like exmpale, sicne france as a different Magical school explain them going to Hogwarts

Adrien I can see being Pureblood to a Halfblood, and if Halfblood, it's his father that wasn't a pureblood.  
Marinette I can see being a Halfblood to Muggleborn  
Nino I can see by a twsit being Pureblood or Muggleborn  
Ayla, I can only picture her as a Muggle born.

There are no Miraculous

Modify the potter hsiotry to fit the narrative

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya but be the elader sof their hosue for their year and unite the school

If you want them to have extra abilities, it's even across the bored, and no one gets cosntalty humialted or bashed, so everyone has their moments.

Pairings, anything youw ant, but slowburn and realistic, sicne they are starting at 11.

You can use other character form Miraclous and even toehr fandoms and put them in any house you want minus the four above


	51. Messed UP Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidently put this ont he wrong story

Okay, this is not so much salt but for all those sotries that make Adrien expose his identity has Chat to Marinette in the most stupid of way, because have any of youa ctually seen Miraculous? Between the two of them Marinette is th eonly one who reveal herself is such a stupid way, hell she did inc anon ont hat messed Chat Blanc episode that if only because of how messed up the time travel is along with marinette and Alix act, ... I need tog et away from that.

Factor in Marinette's spazz moments and more, yeah she really is th eonly one of the two who would expose themselves.

So basically for this, it's not so much salt unless you want it to be, bulding drama and such, but Make Marinette revela herself often funny ways, to innocent, humialiting, because those tend to eb the most reoccurring thing for Adrien inf andom, despite there si no evidence to suggest he ever would.

Have fun.


	52. Avatar idea rough Thought, might add mroe later.

This a Avatar the Last Air Bender to Legend of Korra idea for Miraculous.

I’m not entirely sure who started this, put I saw interesting artwork and I’ve seen friends say Marinette is the Avatar and I’m like no, she isn’t deserving of it, and for those who are reading are like and Adrien is? Well he is just to spite Marinette always having everything, but no, in this idea, the world of Avatar as changed so much that the four kingdoms while still around have several smaller nations like Republic City all around the world where all bender are present.

I’m going to list who the avatar is first and then explain the four Teachers/Main character along with the Avatar and why they all have it.  
The Avatar is the unnamed child who became Sandboy. I just like the idea of dreams and their spiritual connection and they idea he just seems like he need a shine and sense we know so little you can literally build him more, like a blank slate. I will say that he will be good with everything the Master struggles with and what they don’t struggle with, he struggles, so the Avatar is learning and teaching, building a bond

Adrien – He’s the Water-bending Master and Teacher, Adrien excels in all Waterbending, accept Plant Bending and Healing. Plants, he just rips water out or frizzes them to death and Healing he struggles with. He can use all other states of Water to great effect even ina desst he knows how to pull water from deep in the earth and he Bloodbending master on par with Amon but he keeps it hidden.

Marinette – She’s Fire Bending Master, she can even do the Blue flames like Azula, and even the Energy Reading which is the Fire bending version of Healing, and all other fire attack but two very keen areas. She can’t do Lighting or Combustion, Lighting she can’t center emotion to control it and combustion she can’t let the run, and she desire to learn and master Both.

Now, the next two Masters could be interchange it depends on how you handle them, I personally think Luka and Kagami would be good fits for Air and Earth respectively but you can also Go with the Nino and Ayala respectively, or do both of them.  
Option 1 Luka – Air Master, he’s strongly Intune with spiritual side to astroprojecting to even flying without Airbending, because he didn’t truly attach himself while young do his own issues, when hold he gained attachment sbut didn’t loose the ability to fly, side effects, he can truly bend the air outside of extremely perece method like how Zaheer did witht earth queen or small blasts, notihng big and he can’t seprate gases in the air. If Luka is the teacher, then he will be teaching the avatar the spiritual side more andhow to move like ana irbender and the avater is teaching how to acces the wind more.

Option 2 Nino – Air Master, he’s able to bend the air in all ways but he can’t astroporject, or fly without bending, and he isn’t good perceision movmentsm this would be the lfips side of Luka.

Option 1 Kagami – Earth Master – can do basic earth bending but is also very skilled in Metal Bending and the Sesmic Sense, she struggles with sand bending and can’t do Lava Bending but wants to learn it.

Option 2 – Ayala – Earth Master – Basic earth skills, but is very skilled in Sand bending and Lava Bending, but isn’t good at Metal Bending or the Seismic Sensing.

Again, the idea is that Avatar is good at what the teacher’s aren’t and what the Teachers are good at the Avatar isn’t.

Enemies, can be anything from spirits, to perhaps the world’s people wanting to return to four nations or abolishing the remaining four sense everywhere else is now a melting pot.


	53. Friends

Friendship, the one thing Adrien sought out to get when coming to public school, but can e honestly say he has any real friends?

All his friends care more about trying to set him up with Marinette and or don’t help him, the only friends that don’t try to set him up with Marinette are Chloe and Kagami and that’s partly because they want to date him. 

Chloe is meant to eb his oldest friend and the only one he had for years, and yet Adrien was surprised by how she was sins school, like he knows she be rough around he edges but he didn’t know how bad she was nor did he ever meant Sabrina, Chloe’s follower/Friend. Plus, if they were truly close, you would think Chloe wouldn’t hate Chat Noir, inf act she might remark that Chat and Adrien would get along or something, given that I can’t picture her figuring it out if no one can figure out Marinette is Ladybug.

Nino is Adrien’s other friend and he shows sign of being a good friend given that he was kautised in the desire to through Adrien a Birthday party, Nino does show concern for him in attacks and even worries about his father for him, through him actual party in Part Crasher, but he also shows where his loyalty lays when the moment he gets with Ayla, we don’t really see bro time, he’s working with her to set him up with Mariette, despite the fact he is fully aware that Marinette is coming across like she den’s like him to even a fangirl to him and does nothing to correct this or explain it away and keep in mind Nino has known Marinette for years, which means he could explain her away without telling her crush, but he doesn’t. Nino easily accept Lila’s lies much like others and doesn’t talk with Adrien and while some may say that Adrien should speak up, given how easily everyone turned on Marinette and in Felix, Adrien himself, it shows that Nino might be fair weather friend. I’m not even going to hero sides, because the truth is none of the heroes are friends with Chat with argumentized Ladybug because they aren’t around enough to make that connection.

Kagami is another possible firmed nd while she a love interest and honestly much more healthy interest then Marinette on their side of the mask, she has the means to eb a great friend but despite how eerily she was introduced and how often she as to have meant to hang out with Adrien, she never had his number but Marinette gets hers? With the way the series is framed if push comes to shove she would abandon Adrien in cold logic for Marinette and part me could be going off on how the fandom expands the Marinette and her, but there is evidence to back her in cannon with how easily Kagami forgives when in reality I don’t see her being that type. 

Wayhem – He is honestly like the argumenta only friend Adrien has, and he started out as a fanboy. He helped Adrien in Gorzilla, but we saw how they still communicate later and if it weren’t for Adrien’s bodyguard he would’ve been welcomed in the party. He seems to be just there for him, and we know Adrien is happy to talk and hang with him on each interaction. Sure it’s only really two episodes but in those two episode we see someone who actually trying what little they can to eb there for Adrien, which says a lot in comparisons to the rest of them, he doesn’t try to set Adrien up nd he tries to help Adrien and listen from what we cans eye and givne that Adrien has been tlakigna nd Adrien si the type to listen to others and more, we cans ee a real friendship bulding.

Marinette – Marinette as her civilian self has been sending so many mixed signal to Adrien, that’s hard for him to see her as friend or at least think she seems him some and or hates him and the one time he thought she ahd crush, she denied it. They aren’t as close as anyone makes them and again Marinette bad habbits which while Adrien might not be aware of all of them, he is prablyl awar of some and is choosing to see the good side of her otherwise he would have to face how abd she is, Marinette at the moment is a real friend. Ladybug is the only hero who can be argumentivly his friend as Chat, but again Friends have trust and much more, she has show deep down constantly that he sin’t omprotants and he sees it, he’s keeping the pain hidden and accepting more. In some ways they have no friendship and abrely a partnership as heroes given all the issues she and Fu helped create. This doesn’t eman they can’t bond or grow, but given that they don’t partoal or meet up inc anon he’s trying to make the effort to know and again while his efforts have romancitc side ot them, friends can do this too and he iss till trying to knew her even has a friend. But she on both sides screws it up.

Plagg – He ahs moment of being a friend, but more often than not has shown how little he cares about Adrien and that deep down he’s happy with letting his charge beign left out of the loop and has hlepd cause him more problems with respect. Plagg’s reactions could in aprt be because he is destrctuion but it’s off putting,   
Ayala, can’t be really his fiend, given again how much she puts stock into her ships and more, we don’t see anything to suggest they are lcose, even though Adrien probably knows more about Ayala than marientte if only because of Nino, she’s absically the friend that became close to dating another firend. Hero side, we already know that Ayala doesn’t truly care for Chat, givne he was th eoen who truly saved her in the beginning and has done so much, in Copy Cat, she helped spread the bad news without apoligised or even giving benefit of the doubt, so we know she’s a big fan of Chat as well.

All other classmates – They much like in Felix turn on him showing more proof that it emans notihng if said anything about lila givne they tured on marientte, but they also ether are fulyl awatre of Mairnette’s abd habbit encorugae and blame him for not notcing and or they just don’t truly interact with him.

There could be others and I’m not saying they all don’t have potinal but givne how easily Adrien stand to loose everything espelaly if his father’s dienity comes out as Hawkmoth, we can bet he would have noting because unless they give us more Wayhem moments or showing Palgg stepping up to help Adrien become a true equal and aprter with ladybug, everyone would leave due to emotional abacklash and more and whiel thy mgith regret it, their intial response even now aces the way to who will suffer.

The idea for this challenge is pretty simple. Adrien has friends that are soley his and and area ctually helping hima s much has he would help them. This also has te benefit of making him more confindent in both sides of the mask and Makign Chat Noir much more of partner and stop taking Ladybug’s hypocricty. Fu’s as well if set before he’s gone.

Friends from cannon, can be   
Chloe – Equal rewerie her enough to show that years fo freidnship with Adrien to a reasonable level and she has to actually Like Chat Noir, she doesn’t have to be gaga over him like Ladybug but enough that she thinks he is great and can get along with Adrien or if this wehre she knows Adiren, she actually is Chat’s real fan because of how similar and how she noticed he does most the hard work. Chloe still be ind of bitchy but show her trying to steadily but surely improving, showing again that Friendship is important. A Real redemption. Plus she would be a friend that isn’t interested in setting Adrien up with marientte and might help him notice the bad thigns marientte does

Nino – He has ptoinal like above, but in order to keep him, you have to make ti where he helps explain away marientte’s mixed signals without the crush and to actually put ah amper on the disartoru palns marientte and Ayala, showing that Bro before Hoes means something. Because Nino can truly be a good firend if he stopped folling YAla and the rest of the class.

Wayhem – The fan who stay loys like inc anon after they meet, yeah given him some more depth and show how fotne they tlak, perhaps Adrien helped Wayhem build hsmelf ip jst as Airen get shelp.

Plagg – Show Plagg actually caring about Adrien helping him, and not willing to work with marientte until she straighten up, example of not looking bad ins tyle quenn saying his hodler is sick or wa shit while she vanished instead of losoign his miraculous, etc.

Kagami – Actually build their firnedhsip and make it where Adrien’s number is in her phone and such, they have a lto in common for both firnedhsipa dn romance.  
Others would be your disgression, but these ones actually hsowing beign his friend and more loyal to him to neutral, with the most loyal to him being Chloe, Plagg, and Wayhem, Kagami and Nino seem to eb more netural with havy leaning to him.

You can make o.c.s for friends or even toss in character form other mediums in, but the point is Adrien needs friends that are soly his.

Must Have  
Adrien having more self cinfdece due to his ffriends  
Adrine’s skills and intellegivne aren’t dumbed down  
Chat gain powers to qual Ladybug’s and actually shows Balance   
Adrien gain real friends that ar soly his and not Marinette’s  
Adrien picks heroes and knows all back hero idneites

Optional   
The friend thing from above  
Pairings – I don’t see this sotry really focus on apriigns, but anything you do has to make sense and perfebly a slow burn, Marinette isn’t a choice unless she a real friend, a real partner, and idienties have been revealed.  
Identiy reveals – Adrien fidns out all back up and Fu if still around like eh should’ve eben period, but if he finds out marientte’s it just him or shared reveal, it depends if you bash marientte)  
Marinette Bashing  
Fu Bashing  
Etc.

Not Allowed  
Bunyix – She is worthless, so anything to do with her doesn’t exisit  
Marinette’s being treated like a saint and perfect and a leader


	54. Marinette, Lila, and Chloe goes to Jail

Marinette has a habit of stalking Adrien, stealing his phone, breaking entering into his house in disguise(Not as Ladybug though it could count), and much more.

The idea here, is that Gabriel while still Hakwmoth, noticed between Troublmaker's scene, Party Crasher, where he knows she broke into the house disguised as Dude, the cameras in Oni-CHan saw her trying to climb over the walls to get in. Factoring in his little deal with Lila he found out through Ayala them how often they engineered to keep Gorilla away from Adrien, her having Adrien's schedule, and the making up 34 birthday presents, and he becomes aware of the movie premiere inccendt with Kagami.

Gabriel on behalf of his son charged Marinette with stalking, sexual harassment(Yes stalking and some of the things she does can be classified as it as well), Breaking and entering, and whatever else he could throw at her. During this because Gabriel knew Adrien is aware, and Gabriel woke up to realsie he helped train his son to not act when he is be sexually Hassresed or regconsie when there is a stalker, took him aside and helped explain it, which also lead into Lila and Chloe even being punished and charged along side Marinette.

Must Have  
Marinette, Lila, and Chloe all go to Jail, with all their negative incidents adding onto their currecnt Chagres  
Marinette looses her Miraculous permently  
Adrien who becoming aware and adds onto the account absed on what he though and how he was becoming aware (He was recalls the museum with the rpank and how freaky Marinette was and back then he was overly happy to accept her pranking back because of how bad that was), and other incdents with his confusion.  
Adrien actually gets real friends out fo this.  
Adrien becomes the next Guardian because Marinette in in Jail and Fu as no choice.  
Adrien becomes aware of all heroes and who they were and picks new ones  
Adrien isn't dumbed down or having any of his fighting ability downgraded

Optional  
You can add the Girl Squad into charged for aiding the attempts to remove Adrien's Bodyguard along with anyone else who didn't do a thing to stop it  
Pairings - Adrien can be with anyone but who goes to Jail  
Gabriel and Natalie redemption  
Nino redemption into a real friend

Not Allowed  
Marinette, Lila, and Chloe getting out of prison or going scott free  
Fu not being punished for how he handled thigns with Marinette and Adrien  
Bunyix (Anything involving her doesn't exisit, due to messed up time travel theory not being consitent


End file.
